¿Hasta Que La Muerte Nos Separe?
by Tita Aino
Summary: ¡Serena teme enamorarse! ¿Darien se rendirá ante la misión de conquistarla? ¡Serena dice: NO, en el altar! ¿Lograrán superar todos los obstáculos que trae consigo este amor? Los invito a que lean y lo descubran por ustedes mismos.
1. Prólogo

**¿HASTA QUE LA MUERTE NOS SEPARE?**

**Prólogo**

"…Serena Tsukino, aceptas a Darien Chiba como tu legítimo esposo, para amarlo, respetarlo, serle fiel en salud y enfermedad, en prosperidad y adversidad, en riqueza y pobreza, hasta que la muerte los separe".

Todos guardaban silencio esperando la respuesta obvia de la novia, todos esperaban un alegre ¡Sí! Mientras Serena miraba a Darien a los ojos, le hizo un gesto que sólo él notó, una mirada cómplice entre ambos que duró sólo un par de segundos. En eso Serena comienza a abrir los labios para dejar escapar su firme respuesta: NO

Todos quedaron paralizados ante lo que estaba sucediendo, dijo que no, lo rechazó, como es posible…, después de todo lo que han pasado, tal vez se arrepintió, volvió su miedo…Los invitados no paraban de murmurar…

Jajaja, me encanta recordar esa parte de la boda, fue tan gracioso ver las caras de todos los presentes, incluyendo al Sacerdote, no daban crédito a lo que oían. Todos a excepción de Darien, él me conocía… me conoce mejor que nadie, es quien sabe lo que pienso con tan sólo mirarme a los ojos, él entendía, incluso creo que se esperaba mi respuesta.

Supongo que querrán saber que pasó, por qué dije que no, pues para eso tendrán que esperar a conocer mi historia, después de eso estoy segura de que estarán de acuerdo conmigo.

Antes de continuar me presentaré, soy Serena Tsukino, tengo 25 años, trabajo en una productora de eventos, ese siempre fue uno de mis sueños. Amo cada día de mi vida, me di cuenta de que cada uno es diferente y siempre puedes tener sorpresas, pero eso es lo que hace interesante a la vida, los pequeños detalles de los cuales aprendes cada día. Suelo ser un poco impulsiva, aunque cuando la situación lo amerita soy bastante seria, algo que no se me ha quitado nunca y espero que nunca lo haga es mi jovialidad, desde niña fui inquieta y muy alegre y espero llegar a anciana de la misma manera. Hace 3 años estuve parada frente al altar y rechacé estar con el hombre de mi vida hasta que la muerte nos separe.


	2. ¿Una Niña Aún?

**Cap. 1: "¿Una Niña**** Aún?"**

Todo comenzó cuando… mmm en verdad es difícil saber cuando comenzó, pero desde que era una adolescente nunca estuvo dentro de mis prioridades tener novio, no era que no me interesaba, de hecho me gustaba uno que chico y sí quería un novio, pero la verdad es que me cuesta confiar en los hombres. Ya sé, pensarán que alguno me traicionó o que tuve una mala experiencia, la verdad no hizo falta, porque con todas las situaciones que ocurrían a mi alrededor y de las cosas que me enteraba bastó para desilusionarme del amor y desconfiar totalmente de los hombres.

Desde el colegio me vengo enterando de infidelidades, malas relaciones, traiciones, etc., tanto a personas cercanas, como mis amigas o compañeras de clase o incluso a veces me enteraba de historias de gente que ni siquiera conocía. Todo esto hizo que poco a poco formará un escudo para protegerme, yo jamás permitiría que algo así me pasara y si esto llegara a suceder no me afectaría por que antes de pensar con el corazón siempre ocupo mi mente fría.

No es muy lindo pensar de esa forma, es cierto que a veces te sientes sola, pero la mayoría del tiempo no es gran cosa, además te sientes protegida y más fuerte. Digamos que tanta "protección" acabó en un miedo al compromiso (diremos miedo por no decir pánico). Así es amigas, tal y como les digo, tantos años escudándome tras una coraza de frialdad, de no dejar que nacieran sentimientos mayores en mi corazón y de no involucrarme con nadie sólo provocaron ese miedo.

A los 17 años salí del colegio, así que a los 18 entré a la Universidad Silver Moon, la verdad estaba nerviosa, sentía que aún era una niña y que ese mundo sería, tal vez, demasiado para mí. No conocía a nadie que estuviera en la universidad, todos mis amigos eran de mi edad y nadie me podía decir a ciencia cierta como eran las cosas ahí. Vaya sorpresa me llevaría al ver que no sólo aprendes cosas de la carrera, sino también de la vida. El verano antes de comenzar a estudiar "organización de eventos" fue una mezcla de sentimientos increíble, estaba ansiosa por empezar, pero nerviosa a la vez porque no sabía que esperar.

Mi primer año en la uni fue genial, conocí mucha gente e hice muchos amigos, la verdad es que con los del colegio nunca tuve una amistad muy profunda, así que estaba encanta con la gente nueva que me relacionaba. Especialmente me hice muy amiga de 4 chicas. Lita es una persona muy tierna, a pesar de que su imagen demuestra lo contrario, ya que es muy alta y fuerte. Ella estudia gastronomía internacional, es una delicia cuando tiene que practicar para sus exámenes, esos días cocina más que nunca los platillos más exquisitos que se puedan imaginar y por supuesto alguien debe comerlos.

Amy estudia medicina, su edificio está un poco retirado del nuestro, pero aún así nos hacemos el tiempo para reunirnos en los descansos entre las clases, ella es quien nos hace mantenernos constantes en el estudio, ya que si fuera por nosotras solas (en especial Mina y yo) la pasaríamos entre risas en los enormes jardines de la Universidad. A veces creo que debía conocer a Amy por alguna otra razón, ya sabrán por qué.

Ray es una amiga muy especial, me encanta estar con ella (aunque se note todo lo contrario) nos la llevamos discutiendo, pero en el fondo sabemos que sólo son bromas y un juego de ver quien deja callada a la otra. Ella estudia administración de empresas, por lo que es muy organizada en todo y siempre me reclama por mi forma de hacer las cosas, no entiende que yo también soy organizada sólo que a mi manera.

Por último, pero no menos importante, tenemos a Mina, juntas somos un dúo de locura, es como mi hermana gemela, ya que siempre reímos de las mismas cosas y hacemos bromas parecidas, aun que Mina tiene un humor un tanto especial, ambas somos como un par de niñas, incluso a veces el profesor nos regaña por reír en plena clase y siempre andamos corriendo por ahí. Por su puesto que ella estudia organización de eventos conmigo, aun que a veces creo que a Mina le gusta más ser el evento que organizarlo.

También tengo un par de amigos, pero de ellos hablaremos más adelante, por ahora basta de presentaciones y vamos a ver cómo era nuestra vida en ese entonces y así vayan entendiendo todo…

-Profesor: Alumnos eso es todo por hoy, recuerden estudiar sus apuntes para las próxima clase.

-Mina: (dando un suspiro) Hay ! que bueno que terminó la clase, ya estoy cansada, quiero que llegue el fin de semana.

-Serena: (con cara de sorpresa) Pero, Mina, si apenas es lunes y es la primera clase!!

-Mina: De verdad? Pues para mí ya ha sido mucho, este profesor es muy aburrido.

-Serena: ¬¬ Y cómo sabes que es aburrido si te pasaste la mitad de la clase durmiendo y la otra mitad jugando con tu celular.

-Mina: No me regañes !! Todo porque a ti sí te gusta esta clase, lo que es yo espero que llegue pronto la hora del almuerzo, me muero de hambre- en eso gruñe el estómago de Serena (grrr)- jajaja parece que tú también Sere.

-Serena: (con la mano detrás de la cabeza) jeje es que no pude desayunar, porque ya venía tarde y casi no llego a la clase.

Al otro extremo de la Universidad Silver Moon

-Amy: Vaya! Está muy interesante este libro, gracias por recomendármelo.

-¿?: De nada, Amy, sabía que te iba a interesar, no por nada eres la mejor de la clase, sé que te esfuerzas mucho.

-Amy: La verdad es que sí, me sacrificaré mucho para cumplir mi sueño de ser una gran doctora. Oye, pero tú no te quedas atrás, por algo eres el ayudante del profesor o no, estoy segura de que tú también serás un gran médico- dice mientras sonríe dulcemente.

-Ayudante: jaja– se sonroja- gracias Amy, veo que compartimos el mismo sueño. Dime ¿ya te vas a tu casa o tienes clases aún?

-Amy: La verdad es que voy al otro lado de la universidad, donde están los jardines, ya casi es hora de almorzar.

-Ayudante: ¿Al otro lado? Y por qué vas hasta allá, no crees que es un poco lejos para ir a comer, además tienes la cafetería aquí cerca.

-Amy: jaja ya lo sé, lo que pasa es que siempre voy hasta los jardines para comer con mis amigas, ellas estudian en el edificio que está de aquel lado.

-Ayudante: mmm ese es el edificio de negocios y comunicación, ¿verdad?

-Amy: Así es, tenemos un grupo muy unido, aun que todos estudiamos distintas carreras y como la mayoría de mis amigos tienen sus clases allá, nos reunimos en ese lugar.

-Ayudante: Ya veo, me alegro que te relaciones personas de otras carreras, puede ser beneficioso para ti.

-Amy: ¿Oye, te gustaría acompañarnos a comer? Estoy segura de que le agradaras a las chicas- dijo con una tierna expresión en su rostro.

-Ayudante: Muchas gracias por la invitación Amy, pero hoy quede de almorzar con mi novia, otro día encantado te acompaño, está bien.

-Amy: Claro no te preocupes, otro día te la cobro. Nos vemos mañana. Adiós.

-Ayudante: Hasta mañana.

En los jardines de la Universidad, 4 chicas se encontraban en una de las mesas que se encontraban al aire libre…

-Lita: Vamos chicas ayúdenme con esto.

-Mina: Sí, Serena, (con cara de afligida) date prisa que ya no aguanto el hambre.

-Serena: Sí, sí, ya voy (suspira)

-Lita: ¿Y ahora qué le pasa a Serena?

-Ray: Nada, ya sabes que esta niña vive en la Luna- en eso se para junto a Serena, se acerca a su oído como para decirle un secreto y grita- ¡¡¡TIERRA LLAMANDO A SERENA!!!

Serena volvió de un salto a la realidad.

-RAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYY!!!!- gritó la rubia- No me asustes así, casi me matas de un infarto (fulminándola con la mirada).

-Ray: Pero si yo no te hice nada, sólo te llamé dulcemente con mi tierna voz- decía mientras ponía carita angelical.

Lita y Mina no paraban de reír viendo a esas dos, en verdad era una amistad muy "especial".

-Lita: Serena, Ray, ya vengan a comer, además ahí viene Amy.

-Mina: Ya dense prisa, acaso quieren que esta hermosa joven muera de hambre (con cara de sufrimiento)

-Amy: Hola chicas!

-Todas: Hola Amy!

-Mina: Oye, Amy, por qué tardaste tanto, acaso te entretuviste con algún chico guapo de la Universidad- dijo con estrellitas en los ojos.

-Amy: con una sonrisa miró a Mina y le dijo- sí, estaba con un chico guapo de la Universidad

-Todas: ¡¡¿QUÉEEE?!! En serio?

-Ray: Amy que guardadito te lo tenías

-Serena: Que sorpresa, no creí que ya tuvieras novio.

-Lita: Chicas ya déjenla en paz, no tiene nada de malo tener novio (con la mirada perdida y un brillo en sus ojos)

-Mina: En especial si ese novio tiene un amigo guapo- dijo con una gran sonrisa

-Amy: Ya basta chicas, sólo estaba con el ayudante de un profesor y estábamos platicando sobre un libro que me recomendó, no es mi novio, entendieron.

-Entonces sólo son amigos

-Sí Mina

-Y es un chico guapo de esta Universidad

-Así es

-Y si no es tu novio y a ti no te gusta… (dijo Mina muy pensativa)

-Mina Aino, ¿qué estás tramando?

-Nada Ray, es que creo que Amy debería invitar a sus amigos de Medicina a comer con nosotras (pone cara de inocente)

Las chicas reían mientras les caía una gotita por la cabeza, Mina siempre salía con comentarios de ese tipo.


	3. Chicos, ¿amistad o algo más?

"**Chicos, ¿amistad o algo más?"**

Chicos… como recordarán es un tema complicado para mí. No les voy a decir que nunca he besado a nadie, a mis 18 años sí he tenido una que otra relación pasajera, pero nunca algo en serio y aquí entre ustedes y yo hay veces en que pienso cuando encontraré alguien con quien me sienta bien, alguien que me haga olvidar los miedos, temores y desconfianzas que he acumulado por tantos años.

Saben, hubo un par de veces que en realidad intenté abrir mi corazón, en realidad quise darme una oportunidad, pero ambas casos terminaron sólo confirmando lo que siempre he pensado, no se puede confiar en los hombres y menos esperar que te respondan como tú lo haces.

Flash Back

-Serena cuéntame cómo es eso que estás saliendo con un chico.

-Hay la verdad es que sí Molly, llevamos 3 meses saliendo, su nombre es Alan y me encanta, no dejo de pensar en él ni un segundo en todo el día.

-Oye, no me digas que estás enamorada, amiga te felicito

-No sé, no creo que esté enamorada aún, solo se que me encanta, me tiene maravillada con su actitud, es tan lindo conmigo, me dice cosas tan dulces y me hace sentir la chica más especial del mundo.

-Me alegro por ti Serena, te lo mereces. Ya debo irme, nos vemos mañana, Adiós.

-Adiós Molly, hasta mañana

Estoy tan feliz, qué estará haciendo Alan en estos momentos (la rubia caminaba a su casa y decidió desviarse un poco, pasando así por el parque Nº 10, cuando de pronto escuchó una voz que se le hizo muy familiar).

-¿?: Me alegro que hayamos solucionado todo, linda.

-¿?: Alan yo sabía que arreglaríamos nuestros problemas, te dije que no debíamos dejar de vernos.

-Alan: tienes razón mi amor, lo mejor fue que a pesar de distanciarnos un poco durante estos 3 meses, en verdad nunca terminamos nuestra relación y ahora estamos mejor que nunca. Supongo que no me engañaste con nadie verdad (pregunta con una sonrisa pícara)

-¿?: Claro que no amor, como crees, jamás podría engañarte con nadie. Y tú qué me dices?

-Alan: mmm… (pone cara de distraído) la verdad es que… nunca podría engañarte con nadie, tendría que estar loco para hacerlo- toma a la chica entre sus brazos y la acerca hacia él- te amo y te amaré por siempre amor

-¿?: Alan me haces tan feliz, yo también te amaré por siempre mi amor- dice la chica antes de besarlo

No puede ser, tiene novia, siempre ha tenido novia. Durante estos 3 meses sólo fui un juguete para él, una distracción. Me duele, me duele el pecho, siento como si me apretaran el corazón- pensaba la rubia mientras sus ojos se cristalizaban y su vista se tornaba borrosa por las lágrimas que esperaban escapar- no, no pienso llorar, un infeliz como ese no merece ni media lágrima.

Fin del Flash Back

Cuando recuerdo cosas así, me confirmo a mí misma que debo seguir con mi postura, así no saldré lastimada, no otra vez. Prefiero vivir esta dura realidad que vivir un sueño engañada, como aquella chica que mientras esperaba solucionar los problemas con su novio, él nos engañaba a ella y a mí haciéndonos sentir únicas.

Como habrán notado con mis amigas de la Universidad es un poco difícil evitar el tema, Lita y Mina son muy enamoradizas, a veces me parece que creen vivir en un cuento de hadas. Lita dice que todos debemos enamorarnos y que existe una pareja ideal para cada uno, Mina dice que una hermosa joven como ella merece un príncipe igual de guapo. Ray y Amy son más concentradas en el estudio, aun que hay veces en que dejan que su corazón hable por ellas y suspiran por uno que otro chico. Yo me río y las escucho, al principio les daba mi opinión, pero no me prestaban atención ni mucho menos trataban de entenderme; a ellas simplemente les gusta soñar con sus amores perfectos, yo las dejo que hablen, sólo espero que nadie llegue a hacerlas sufrir, porque son mis amigas y no me gustaría verlas mal y menos por un chico.

-Mina: Chicas que les parece si vamos a tomarnos un café, escuché que abrieron una nueva cafetería cerca de aquí.

-Ray: ¿Y desde cuándo cambiaste las malteadas por el café?

-Serena: es cierto, Mina yo ya sé por qué quieres ir a ese lugar- se pone muy seria, mientras todas la miran y dice con mucho ánimo- a comer pasteles, verdad !!

Todas miran a Serena con una gotita en sus cabezas.

-Amy: tal vez Mina quiere ir a una cafetería, para sentirse en el mundo de los adultos y no pasar todo su tiempo en el CROWN bebiendo malteadas como niñas de primaria- dijo de forma muy seria, pero a la vez en tono burlón

-Lita: Hay sí como no Amy, Mina queriendo ser adulta, me extraña chicas, ustedes conocen muy bien a nuestra amiga y saben que es lo que busca en un lugar así.

Las 3 chicas se quedaron mirando con cara de duda.

-Chicos Guapos !! gritaron al mismo tiempo Lita y Mina.

-Mina: Además no te hagas Amy, sabemos muy bien que a ti te encantan las malteadas y que Lita no dejaría de ir al CROWN aun que le pagaran por ello- esto hizo que Lita se sonrojara y se pusiera nerviosa.

-Lita: De que hablas Mina, bueno yo… si admito que me gustan las malteadas de ese lugar, pero no es para tanto.

-Yo no dije nada sobre las malteadas, tú sabes muy bien a que o mejor dicho a QUIEN me refiero

Andrew Furuhata, estudia "Deporte y Preparación Física" en nuestra Universidad, es un chico muy agradable, además con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verde esmeralda parece un ángel cuando sonríe- sí ya sé suena raro que yo hable así de él, pero debemos admitirlo es bastante guapo. Para mí Andrew es un excelente amigo, siempre está ahí para nosotras, es como nuestro hermano mayor, ya que él va en tercer año y nosotras apenas en primero, de cualquier forma hay una de las chicas que no lo considera precisamente su hermano.

Andy trabaja medio tiempo en una fuente de sodas donde también tienen videojuegos, el CROWN, lo curioso es como a Lita se le desarrollo el gusto por las maquinitas hace un par de meses y que decir sobre sus extraños antojos de malteadas a cualquier hora del día.

Todas sabíamos que eran pretextos para ver a nuestro querido amigo, pero ella aun no lo admitía, cosa que no hacía falta, ya que cada vez que él estaba cerca Lita se ruborizaba por completo y se ponía tan nerviosa que apenas hilaba sus palabras. Mina la molestaba diciendo que su cara era como un radar que detectaba a Andrew a 100 metros de distancia.

-Andrew: Hola, cómo están mis amigas favoritas?

-Todas: Hola Andy!

-Mina: Estamos muy bien, te estábamos esperando, ¿verdad Lita?

-Andrew: ¿A sí? Y cómo sabían que vendría- mirando a Lita con cara de duda.

-Lita: Hay… pues… bueno… -con su cara completamente encendida- no le hagas caso a Mina, ya sabes que dice cada cosa

-Andrew: Sí en eso tienes razón Linda

A Andy le gustaba jugar con las palabras y a veces nos cambiaba los nombres por palabras similares o con algo para molestarnos, él solía llamar Linda a Lita, lo cual hacía que el rostro de ella casi explotara de lo rojo que se ponía.

-Andrew: Por cierto Serena, supe que tienes nuevo admirador- dándole golpecitos con el codo para molestarla

-Serena: Yaaa! Deja de estar molestándome, sabes que no me interesa nadie de esta Universidad, son todos iguales, andan una semana con una y a la siguiente con otra y yo no soy juguete de nadie- no otra vez, pensaba

-Andrew: Hermanita mía, no te enfades conmigo- poniéndole carita de inocente- no estaba molestándote, sólo estaba diciendo la verdad. Hace un rato, antes de dirigirme hacia acá, uno de los chicos de segundo año de mi carrera me pregunto por ti.

-Serena: Y cómo sabes que se refería a mí, acaso te dijo mi nombre?

-Andrew: mmm… ahora que lo mencionas no dijo tu nombre, pero me pregunto por la hermosa rubia de ojos azules que estaba en el grupo de chicas con las que yo me juntaba en los jardines

-Mina: ¡¡¡¡¡OYEEEEEEEEEEE!!!!! Yo también soy una hermosa rubia de ojos azules que está en el grupo de chicas que visitas en los jardines- dijo esto mientras hacia pucheros

-Andrew: jajajaja, lo sé Mina, no quise decir lo contrario, es sólo que me preguntaron por la rubia con rizos- puso la mano sobre la cabeza de Mina tratando de calmarla.

Cuando estaba en el colegio usaba unas coletas muy lindas y divertidas, pero en cuanto entré a la uni, me solté el cabello y me hacía unos rizos muy coquetos, eso sí mantuve mi cabello largo hasta las caderas, en cambio Mina lo usaba totalmente liso y hasta un poco más arriba de la cintura. Andy me decía que parecía princesa de cuentos con el cabello así, tal vez eso le llamaba la atención a los chicos

-Serena: Bueno y tú que le dijiste- dijo mirando al rubio a los ojos

-Pues tú qué crees, le dije que eras de primero y que estabas desesperada por encontrar un novio en esta Universidad- Serena lo fulminó con la mirada- jajaja cómo se te ocurre que voy a decir eso Serena, yo sé muy bien que mi ricitos de oro no está interesada en tener un novio y menos de este lugar.

(Ya ven como nos ponía apodos)

-Ja-ja-ja Hay que gracioso eres- dijo Serena con una risa sarcástica- espero que hayas dicho la verdad.

-Mina: Hay Serena si tú no quieres a ese admirador, pues yo sí lo quiero- dirige su mirada a Andy- dime cómo se llama el guapetón- preguntó con una mirada pícara

-Andrew: Yo no diría que es precisamente un guapetón- dijo divertido

-Pero por qué lo dices, apuesto a que estás celoso porque podemos prestarle más atención a él que a ti Andrew

-Mina para nada tendría celos yo de él, además sé que yo soy su mejor amigo y no me cambiarían por nada, verdad?- puso ojitos de borrego

-Ray: Ya Andrew, dile de una buena vez el nombre del galán ese

-Andrew: Está bien, no enfades Ray. Su nombre es Kevin Taylor

-Mina: ¿QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEE? Dijiste Kevin Taylor- dijo mientras abría unos ojazos enormes

-Andrew: ¿Qué pasa Mina?, no me digas que lo conoces

-Mina: Claro que lo conozco, es horrible y es muy despistado, dile que no estoy interesada en él

Mina siempre lograba atribuirse los saludos y piropos que nos enviaban a cualquiera de las 5, así que ya sólo nos largamos a reír. A todo esto si se preguntan cómo es que Mina conocía a ese chico, es porque ella se la pasaba viendo los talleres al aire libre de esa carrera (adivinen porque), "recreación" visual" lo llamaba ella, nosotras "acecho". Les confieso que en ocasiones era divertido, los chicos se caían o tropezaban por quedarse viéndonos. "Esto me levanta el ego", decía Ray, a lo que yo respondía: ¿en serio es posible levantarte el ego aún más? Para que les digo como me miraba después de eso, pero bueno ya saben como somos.

Saben, creo que ya es hora de contarles cómo conocí a Darien…

A la hora de almuerzo un día viernes…

-Lita: Chicas, les tengo una sorpresa

-Todas: En serio, qué es Lita, qué es?

-Lita: Muy pronto tendré exámenes en mi clase de repostería, así que debo practicar mucho, es más, mañana mismo comenzaré, ¿saben lo que significa eso?

-¡¡¡A COMER PASTELES!!! Gritamos Mina y yo.

-Raye: Hay chicas, ya cálmense, se comportan como niñas

-Lita: Por cierto Ray, también prepararé las galletas de canela que tanto te gustan.

-Ray: ¿¿¡¡LO DICES EN SERIO!!?? ME ENCANTAN ESAS GALLETAS

-Serena: Ja! Ahora quien parece una niña- le dije en tono burlón.

Ray adoraba las galletas de canela que preparaba Lita, todo lo que ella cocinaba era delicioso, pero estas galletas en especial eran un vicio para Ray, quien se emocionaba de tan sólo pensar en ellas.

Todas estábamos muy concentradas en nuestra importante conversación y coordinando todo para reunirnos al día siguiente, tan concentradas que no nos percatamos que una pareja se acercaba a nosotras.

-Amy: Hola chicas- dijo tímidamente

-Serena: Hola Amy!- la saludé con una gran sonrisa y un abrazo, es que yo estaba tan feliz por lo de mañana, que no me di cuenta del acompañante de nuestra amiga.

-Lita y Ray: Hola- saludaron y se miraron entre ellas con cara de pregunta

-Mina: (esta si que no se quedo con la duda, así que dejo salir su _disimulada curiosidad_) Amy, cómo estás- volteando a ver al chico que estaba junto a ella- y no nos presentas a este galán.

-Amy: Bueno Mina, ya que tú me dijiste que invitara a almorzar a mis amigos de medicina, aquí estamos, él es el ayudante del profesor con el que estaba el otro día, su nombre es…

-Hola!, Mi nombre es Mina Aino y es un verdadero placer conocerte- interrumpió coquetamente sin dejar que Amy terminara de presentarnos a su amigo- cualquier amigo de Amy es amigo mío, si necesitas algo no dudes en pedirlo.

-Mucho gusto Mina, para mi también es un placer conocerte… conocerlas- dijo dando una mirada a cada una de nosotras- mi nombre es Darien Chiba

_Darien Chiba, si en ese momento hubiera sabido lo que ese nombre significaría en mi vida, probablemente, habría salido corriendo. Sí me pareció un chico bastante atractivo, tenía una sonrisa encantadora, que le hacía ver tan amable, más que eso, confiable, era extraño como aquel hombre inspiraba confianza y seguridad y si su sonrisa no te convencía tenía un par de ojos que te hipnotizaban, eran de un color azul oscuro, más parecían joyas que te atraían como imanes, un par de zafiros tan profundos que te perderías una vida entera en ellos._

Me quedé atrapada por esos ojos un par de segundos, cuando me di cuenta que miraban directamente a los míos, me miraban como esperando algo, una respuesta, fue entonces cuando reaccioné y escuché a Ray diciendo:

-Y esta niña que vive en la Luna es Serena.

-Mucho gusto señorita de la Luna- me sonrío de manera dulce y atractiva a la vez

_Ante tal saludo me sonrojé un poco, por suerte todos pensaron que fue por encontrarme distraída otra vez, parece que mientras yo analizaba sus pupilas las chicas ya se habían presentado cada una, sólo faltaba yo, por eso su mirada interrogante hacia a mi._

_-Le sonreí, más por el apodo que me dijo- Mucho gusto Darien- hubo unos segundos de silencio por lo que me apresuré en decir algo- así que también estás en la carrera de medicina (fue lo único que se me ocurrió para que todos se olvidarán de mi momento ausente de la realidad)_

-Así es Serena, estoy en último año, el próximo haré mi tesis y además, como les dijo Amy soy ayudante de algunos profesores.

_Algo en él me llamaba la atención, era distinto, pero en qué, cuando hablaba te miraba directamente al centro de los ojos, no es que eso sea extraño, la mayoría de la gente te mira a los ojos cuando te habla, es más así debe ser, pero su mirada era intensa. Sentía como si estuviera observándome, analizándome, me miraba como si quisiera leer mi alma a través de mis ojos. _

_Al observarlo hablarle a las demás chicas, percibí algo distinto, no era la misma mirada intensa que me daba a mi, qué significaba eso, tal vez era sólo mi imaginación, por qué sería distinto conmigo. Decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, ya que de seguro eran sólo ideas mías. _

_Estaba tan sumergida en mis pensamientos, en mi pequeño análisis, que no me di cuenta cuando alguien me susurró al oído:_

-Serenita, ¿estás ahí?

_Reaccioné de inmediato, dándome cuenta que en menos de 10 minutos ya me había sorprendido 2 veces, con la mente pérdida mirando a la misma persona, no sé que me pasó en ese momento, pero algo en él hacía más que llamar mi atención, la capturaba cómo si tuviera poder sobre esta. Como sea, el asunto es que siempre me pillan distraída así que podría pasar desapercibida la causa en esta ocasión, de todas maneras me sonrojé y mucho, tanto que el dueño del susurro me dijo:_

-Jajaja, pero mírate si pareces una cereza con tu cara tan rojita. Oh ¿mi "cerecita" está apenada?

-Ray: Déjala Andrew, hoy está más distraída de lo normal

_Mi querido amigo había dejado más que evidenciado mi estado, para las chicas era algo común- en verdad a veces me distraigo demasiado, cómo dice Ray vivo en la Luna- pero en alguien causó curiosidad… De pronto sentí su mirada fija en mí…_

-Darien: Vaya, en verdad pareces una cerecita- eso más una sonrisa coqueta de su parte y mi cara se puso más roja que la sangre.

_¿Qué me pasa? Era todo lo que podía pensar, no entendía por qué reaccionaba así con él, está bien que tenga su encanto, pero yo he siempre me he controlado bastante bien frente a este factor en los hombres, es más muchas veces era yo quien lograba ponerlos nerviosos y sólo por jugar, para mi propia diversión les daba ciertas miradas y una sonrisa, sólo por comprobar el efecto y ahora estaba totalmente vulnerable ante un desconocido._

_Hice mi mejor esfuerzo de concentración y dirigí mi atención a la plática entre mis amigos. Lita y Ray estaban muy interesadas preguntándole a Darien sobre sus años en la Universidad, al parecer se había topado un par de veces con Andrew, pero no más que eso, esta era la primera vez que hablaban y parecía que se llevaban muy bien, a decir verdad parece que Darien se lleva muy bien con todos, especialmente con todas. Los chicos nos contaban sobre algunas cosas de la Universidad, hablando sobre eso salió un tema que a todas nos interesó bastante._

-Darien: Y díganme chicas, ¿piensan ir a la fiesta del próximo mes?

-¡¡¿¿Fiesta??!! Dijimos todas confundidas, no teníamos idea de que hablaba.

-Andrew: Sí chicas el próximo mes es el aniversario de nuestra Universidad Silver Moon y cada año hacen una fiesta en esa fecha, para celebrar.

-Darien: Es el evento más grande del año, incluso más que la bienvenida a los novatos. Arriendan un local enorme, hace 4 años ya que lo hacen en el pequeño castillo que está saliendo de la ciudad.

-Amy: Ese es el "Saint Rose Castle", ¿verdad?

-Darien: Así es Amy, ese castillo es famoso por sus hermosos jardines y su decoración

-Andrew: He escuchado que le encanta a las chicas, ya que parece sacado de un cuento de hadas, será que sienten princesas? Jaja

-Serena: Ja! Cuentos de hadas (en tono sarcástico)

-Darien: Qué pasa- mirándome fijamente a los ojos- acaso no te gustan esos cuentos o no te gusta sentirte princesa?

-Serena: No creo en esos cuentos y no necesito un castillo para sentirme princesa- lo miré con actitud vencedora.

-Darien: No es para que te molestes- se acerca y me susurra en el oído- princesa

_Rogué al cielo por no ponerme roja en ese momento y parece que funcionó, pero de todas formas sentirlo tan cerca y diciéndome princesa hizo que me pusiera nerviosa._

-Amy: No seas mal educada Serena, Darien sólo estaba preguntando algo.

En ese momento yo estaba con mi orgullo a flor de piel, y que decir sobre mi nerviosismo, así que me limité a mirarlo y darle una pequeña sonrisa amistosa.

-Andrew: Recuerden, chicas, que deben ir todos los alumnos

-Lita: Aun no entiendo por qué es tan importante esta fiesta

-Andrew: Lo que pasa es que como esta Universidad es tan grande, los alumnos no suelen relacionarse mucho con personas de otras carreras- hizo una pausa- y no pongan esas caras, ya sé que nosotros somos todos de distintas carreras, pero es que nuestro grupo es un caso especial jaja hay muy pocos así.

-Darien: Andrew tiene razón, no es común que se relacionen alumnos de distintas carreras en este lugar, por eso es tan importante esta fiesta, ya que no sólo celebra el Aniversario de la Universidad, sino que también pretende ayudar a la interacción entre las distintas carreras de esta.

-Serena: Pues nosotras no necesitamos de una fiesta para ser amigas, verdad chicas? Me reí y aunque no fuera mi intención, parecía que cada cosa que yo decía era para llevarle la contra a Darien.

-Ray: Vaya Serena, si que estás de un humor especial hoy- me dio una mirada como regañándome

_Decidí cambiar el tema, ya que en verdad no sabía que pasaba conmigo, pero algo presentía con el asuntito ese de la fiesta. Además en verdad no era mi intención ser grosera con el amigo de Amy, apenas lo venía conociendo y ya había pasado de quedar callada, a estar nerviosa, a contestarle por todo. Definitivamente lo mejor era retomar nuestro tema anterior._

-Serena: Oye Mina, por qué estás tan callada? Acaso piensas en lo de mañana?- en verdad era raro que ella permaneciera en silencio tanto tiempo y sobre todo si estábamos hablando sobre una fiesta, algo me dice que su cabecita ya estaba con otro de sus planes.

-Mina: No me pasa nada Serenita- me miraba de una forma extraña- es sólo que estaba analizando una situación.

¿Situación? Dijimos todos, nadie entendía a que se refería Mina.

-Mina: Hay chicos no me hagan caso, yo me entiendo, por cierto no hemos fijado la hora para mañana.

-Amy: Oigan amigas, a mi no me han dicho nada sobre mañana- quiso hacer un puchero pero se quedó seria.

-Lita: Amy disculpa, con todo el asunto de la fiesta lo olvidamos por completo. Antes de que llegaran le comentaba a las chicas que pronto tendré exámenes de repostería y debo practicar, así que nos reuniremos mañana para que me ayuden- mirando a Andrew y Darien- ustedes también pueden venir si gustan- les da una pequeña sonrisa (más dirigida a Andrew).

-Andrew: Encantado de la vida Linda, tú sólo dime la hora y el lugar y ahí estaré- dijo emocionado.

No hace falta que les diga cómo se puso Lita ante la reacción de Andy, roja es poco decir, estaba apunto de balbucear palabras sin sentido, cuando Darien la salvó.

-Darien: Lita, pero no entiendo cómo es que te vamos a ayudar a prepararte con tus exámenes- tenía una cara de confusión el pobre.

-Lita: Jajaja, no te preocupes Darien, no es la gran cosa, ustedes sólo deben comer.

-Darien: Comer??

-Mina: Así es Darien, Lita debe cocinar muchos pasteles y cosas deliciosas y alguien debe comerlos, ahí es donde nosotros le ayudamos, ¿entiendes? Así que espero verte mañana para que ayudes- le guiña un ojo.

-Darien: jaja que graciosas son chicas! Vaya forma de ayudar que tienen, pues a mi me parece bien, mañana tengo unas cosas que hacer por la mañana, pero la tarde será toda para ayudar a esta exquisita causa.

-Lita: No se diga más, les parece bien mañana a las 2:30 de la tarde en mi departamento.

-Andrew: Claaro que sí Lita, pero yo no se donde vives.

-Mina: Hay Andy eso es fácil, nos reunimos todos en algún lugar y luego nos vamos juntos.

-Darien: Yo no podré llegar hasta las 3 de la tarde, pero si me dan la dirección no tengo problemas.

-Mina: Si es así te recomiendo que te vayas con Serena

-Serena: Ha… qué- no entendía que pretendía Mina- y conmigo por qué si yo no tengo problemas con la hora

-Darien: No te preocupes Mina, no quiero causar problemas.

-Mina: Pero si no es un problema, es un favor, verás nuestra querida Serena siempre llega tarde a todos lados y si se va contigo sólo llegará media hora después, en cambio si se va sola no sé cuanto se pueda tardar y luego va a reclamar porque no queda comida.

Todos se echaron a reír

-Serena: ¬¬ muchas gracias Mina- casi la maté con la mirada

-Darien: No se preocupen chicas, yo me encargaré de que Serena llegue a la hora, además de sana y salva- me mira y me guiñó un ojo.

Yo quedé sin palabras y sólo tenía una cosa en mente: _Qué se cree este tipo, me viene recién conociendo y ya se está haciendo el galán conmigo y para colmo Mina, que se supone es mi amiga y sabe cuanto detesto estas actitudes en los hombres, lo ayuda, esta me las va a pagar, mañana la dejaré sin pastel._

Mientras Amy, Andy y Mina se ponían de acuerdo en el lugar para reunirse, yo seguía mis reclamos mentales, hasta que…

-Y dónde te recojo mañana, princesa

-En el parque Nº10 está bien- lo miré reojo y le dije: a menos que prefieras otro lugar

-No para mi está bien, entonces en el parque Nº10 a las 3 de la tarde

-Ray: Chicaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaas!!!!!!!!!!!! Nos entretuvimos tanto en la plática, que ya perdimos un bloque de clases- mirando su reloj de pulsera.

Todas: QUEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE????? No puede ser

-Amy: Es mejor que nos vayamos, hasta mañana amigas. Darien vas conmigo?

-Darien: Sí Amy, vamos. Hasta mañana chicas, adiós Andrew- me miró y dijo: te espero mañana a las 3, no me dejes esperando cerecita.

_Qué rayos? Como si hubiese adivinado que me pondría roja con lo que me dijo, cómo se atreve a llamarme cerecita, sólo Andy me pone nombres graciosos, huuuuuuuuuuuuuy tengo tanta rabia, qué se cree este tipo que puede hablarme así como si fuéramos íntimos amigos, ya verá. _

-Mina: Serenaa, reacciona por Dios, ya todos se fueron, sólo faltamos nosotras, apúrate antes de que llegue el próximo profesor.

-Serena: Sí, sí, ya voy, traidora- le dije mientras pasé corriendo por su lado y le saqué la lengua.


	4. Pasteles, Una Princesa Caprichosa y Una

**Bueno chicas, al fin tengo la graaaaaaaaan actualización, ****este capítulo sí que me salió largo, les pido que pongan especial atención a la última parte del título.**

**Quiero agradecer a las lectoras que tengo en esta página, que aunque hasta ahora son poquitas, estoy muy agradecida de sus comentarios. Para ustedes y para las futuras lectoras, este capítulo con mucho cariño y dedicación, ya verán por qué.**

**Por favor lean con calma y que lo disfruten…**

"**Pasteles, Una Princesa Caprichosa y Una Presentación Inesperada"**

Supongo que querrán saber que pasó ese día sábado, ¿verdad? Pues mi idea era seguir molesta por la actitud de nuestro "nuevo amigo", pero la verdad no pude, la idea de comer delicias toda la tarde me tenía demasiado feliz, aun que…

-Amy: ¿Mina, qué haces?

-Mina: Llamo a Serena- sacando su celular- no quiero que vaya a llegar tarde, ya sólo faltan 20 minutos para las 3.

-Lita: Pero no quedó de juntarse con Darien a las 3- preguntó confundida

-Mina: Sí, pero con Serena nunca se sabe, además no quiero que haga esperar a Darien

-Ray: Qué te traes con Darien- la mira interrogante

-Mina: Hay chicas ustedes no entienden nada verdad? Sólo quiero comprobar algo y ya no pregunten más

-Lita: Hay Mina, tu siempre con tus planes e intrigas

-Hola, Serena- en su celular

-Hola Mina, qué pasa?

-Ya estás lista? No quiero que hagas esperar a Darien me oíste

-(y ahora qué le pasa) Sí ya casi estoy, en un rato salgo, además me demoro sólo 15 minutos en llegar al parque.

-Serenaaaa!! Ya sólo faltan 15 minutos para las 3, así que date prisa y sal de tu casa en este instante o no te dejaré pastel, entendiste señorita- dijo con tono mandón y muy acelerada.

-Ya, ya, no sé porque tanto apuro, además no creo que Lita ya tenga todo listo o sí

-Eso da igual, apúrate!- corta la llamada.

No entiendo que le pasa a Mina (mientras se terminaba de arreglar), siempre me atraso un poco, además no veo el apuro en que yo llegue y que me importa que Darien tenga que esperar un poco, mejor me apuro antes de que se me haga taaaaaaaaaaaaaaaarde!!!! Oh no ya me atrasé, cómo me pasan estas cosas y todo por culpa de Mina.

Recuerdo que salí casi corriendo al parque, más bien caminando muy rápido no quería despeinarme mucho, ya que por el apuro salí con el cabello mojado, recuerdo exactamente lo que usé ese día, llevaba unos capri de jeans celestes con unas sandalias blancas que combinaban con mi bolso (yo siempre muy combinada jaja), además tenía una blusa blanca con tirantes y como corría un poco de viento llevé mi chaqueta de jeans azul oscuro.

Legué al parque exactamente a las 3:10 de la tarde, sólo 10 minutos de retraso- bastante bien para mi jaja- pero no vi por ningún lado a Darien, no lo podía creer, después de que me dijo que no lo hiciera esperar, es él quien llega tarde- mientras yo estaba distraída reclamando en mi mente- un hermoso auto rojo descapotable se para justo enfrente de mí y toca la bocina- miré a todos lados confundida, tal vez llamaban a alguien más, que sorpresa cuando comienza a abrirse la capota y veo al sujeto en su interior.

-Te estaba esperando princesa

-(me quedé helada por un momento) Vaya Darien no me imaginaba que vendrías en auto

-Creo que se me olvidó ese detalle, pero ya sube para que nos vayamos, quiero ayudar a Lita jeje- se sonríe, mientras me indica el asiento para que suba junto a él.

Ya en camino al departamento de Lita, no se me ocurría que decir aparte de indicarle el camino y para colmo ya sentía como mi cara adoptaba un color carmín, cosa que me estaba incomodando, no sé si lo notó, pero me miró de reojo y se decidió a comenzar la plática.

-Te vez muy linda hoy

-Gracias (mis mejillas parecían un semáforo en rojo)

-El cabello mojado te da un toque especial jaja

Listo, con esa frase terminé de sonrojarme y no pasó desapercibido para él.

-¿Por qué te sonrojas? ¿Acaso dije algo que te incomodara?

-Para nada, es sólo que me acaloré por venir tan apurada, a todo esto llevabas mucho tiempo esperándome (bingo, una jugada estratégica y logré cambiar el tema olímpicamente)

-La verdad sí, pero no importa, si te tardaste en arreglarte hiciste un buen trabajo y valió la pena esperar- una sonrisa coqueta salía de sus labios, mientras mantenía la vista fija en el camino.

Rayos, me ganó la partida, volvió al mismo tema, por suerte ya estábamos llegando a nuestro destino, así que le di las últimas indicaciones. Una vez en el departamento…

-Lita: Hola chicos, los estábamos esperando, pasen

-Darien: Gracias Lita. Buenas tardes señoritas- dijo mirando a las chicas- hola Andrew

-Serena: Hola chicas, cómo están- ya me sentía más tranquila estando con mis amigas

Todas: Hola Serena, Hola Darien, que bueno que ya llegaron

-Andrew: Oye Serena y a mi no me saludas- haciendo un puchero

-Serena: Claro que sí, como no saludar a mi mejor amigo que es como mi hermano mayor- le dije mientras le pellizcaba las mejillas como a los niños chiquitos

A decir verdad Andrew y yo teníamos una relación bastante especial, en poco tiempo nos hicimos muy buenos amigos, de hecho es mi mejor amigo y yo lo considero un hermano, ya que siempre me cuida y se preocupa por mí, claro se preocupa por todas y nos quiere mucho a todas, pero él dice que yo soy su hermanita menor, a veces lo hace sólo por bromear con la gente, pero así es nuestra relación, incluso me aconseja sobre los chicos y otras cosas.

-Ray: Oye, Serena, ¿por qué vienes tan despeinada?

-Mina: Tienes razón Ray, ¿Serena quieres decirme qué estuviste haciendo que vienes así?- me dio una mirada acusadora.

-Serena: De qué hablan- en eso me dirigí al baño y al verme al espejo noté que mi cabello venía todo revuelto, menos mal que tenía un lazo y una cepillo en mi bolso, así que me peine y tomé todo mi cabello con el lazo de color celeste. Al salir del baño miré a Darien y les respondí a las chicas- esto es lo que pasa cuando te traen en el auto con la capota abierta.

Las chicas se miraron entre sí, mientras Mina y Ray le preguntaban a Darien sobre su auto, él sólo me miró de reojo y me lanzó una sonrisa.

El día avanzó sin mayor sorpresa, Lita estaba metida en la cocina muy concentrada y Amy se autoproclamó su ayudante. El departamento de Lita tenía una linda cocina americana, por lo que las chicas no quedaron fuera de ninguna conversación. Los demás platicábamos mientras esperábamos en el living.

-Mina: Que rico huele- levantando su nariz- Litaaaaa cuánto falta, ya no aguanto y más con este rico aroma, amiga estoy sufriendo- puso una cara de víctima la pobre que nadie aguantó la risa.

-Ray: Serena, tú no te rías tanto apuesto a que estás igual de desesperada que ella.

-Serena: Puede ser Ray, pero no parezco bebita llorando- le dije mientras aún me reía

-Mina: Oye, cómo que bebita, sólo soy una hermosa jovencita esperando que la alimenten

-Lita: Calma Mina, si me apresuro no quedará igual

-Mina: Bueno, tómate todo el tiempo que necesites- dijo con mucho ánimo y luego en un susurro- pero que no sea mucho

-Darien: sonreía con la actitud de Mina- Vaya veo que eres una joven muy alegre y entusiasta

-Mina: Así es Darien, me describes muy bien, claro que tengo otras cualidades, pero háblanos de ti, ¿qué edad tienes?

-Tengo 22 años

-¿Y con quién vives?

-Vivo sólo desde hace 5 años, cuando entré a la Universidad, mis padres viven en Osaka y yo quería estudiar en Tokio.

-Que interesante, oye y tienes novia?

-Pues la verdad…

La entrevista de Mina fue interrumpida por Lita quien traía el primer pastel a la mesa.

-Lita: Listo chicos, es hora de la verdad, pruébenlo y me dicen qué tal quedó- dijo con una sonrisa un poco nerviosa.

Luego de servir el pastel, que era de panqueques con chocolate, todos lo probamos al mismo tiempo- Lita no aguantaba más, nos miraba con cara de angustia.

-Lita: Bueno ya díganme que les pareció.

-Andrew: Lita, voy a ser totalmente sincero, me casaría contigo sólo para comer siempre tus delicias.

-Lita: Sólo por eso- susurro muy bajito que sólo Ray y yo la oímos

-Serena: Amiga, esto esta exquisito, en verdad te luciste, como siempre

-Lita: En serio, eso crees Serena, pues si tú lo dices entonces te creo, nadie más experta que tú en pasteles, jaja

-Darien: Es cierto Lita, en verdad cocinas excelente, serás una gran chef.

-Lita: Gracias Darien, la verdad estaba nerviosa, porque es primera vez que intento esta receta

-Ray: Lita en verdad está muy rico este pastel, pero yo aún espero mis galletas de canela- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Lita: Está bien Ray, ahora mismo empiezo con tus galletas

El resto de la tarde se fue entre risas, pasteles, galletas, tartas y más pasteles, apenas y nos podíamos mover cuando acabamos, es que Lita se tomaba muy en serio lo de practicar sus platillos.

La semana siguiente estuvo muy agitada en la Universidad, por lo que apenas nos vimos, pero todos los días almorzábamos juntos, eso sí no lo dejamos pasar, además nuestro grupo cada vez se hacía más grande, ahora Darien comía todos los día con nosotros y…

-Hola chicas, ¿cómo están, me extrañaron?

-Todas: Harukaaaaaa

-Serena: ¿Cuándo volviste?

-Lita: ¿Cómo estás?

-Ray: Claro que te extrañamos amigo.

-Mina: ¿Me trajiste algún regalo?

-Amy: Que bueno que regresaste

-Haruka: Jaja, mis pequeñas no creen que son muchas preguntas a la vez, pero se las responderé todas. Veamos, volví ayer en la tarde, estoy muy bien, yo también las extrañé, sí les traje regalos a todas y a mí también me da gusto regresar.

-Andrew: Amigo, ya estaba bueno que volvieras, imagínate yo sólo con todas estas niñas, ya me tenían loco- se reía junto con Haruka mientras nos miraban

-Haruka: Ya lo imagino, pobre de ti, no?

-Andrew: Sí por suerte Darien me ayudó, mira te lo presento. Darien, él es Haruka Tenou, también es nuestro amigo y se junta con nosotros, él estudia química, está en tercer año y acaba de llegar de un viaje que tuvo que hacer hace unos días.

-Darien: Mucho gusto Haruka, yo soy Darien Chiba

-Amy: Darien está en último año de medicina y es ayudante de algunos profesores.

-Haruka: Mucho gusto Darien y supongo que se conocieron por ti, ¿verdad Amy?

-Amy: Así es

-Mina: Haruka- lo mira con cara inocente- ya nos darás nuestro regalos

-Todas: Mina!!!

-Mina: ¿Qué? No me regañen, si él dijo que nos trajo algo a todas

Andrew, Darien y Haruka se reían mientras comentaban entre ellos:

-Darien: En verdad son un grupo especial estas niñas

-Haruka: Sí, pero por lo mismo, te alegran el día como no tienes idea

-Andrew: Tienes razón, ellas hacen que sea más grato el estar aquí, hacen que nuestro grupo sea como una familia

-Darien: Eso es cierto, es muy raro que haya un grupo como este aquí, me quieren decir cómo se conocieron todos

-Ray: llegó a interrumpir diciendo- lo que pasa es que Mina es **extra** sociable y le habla a quien se le cruza enfrente- tordas reíamos- y Serena la sigue

-Mina: Hay Ray, lo dices como si fuera algo malo, además es mi personalidad extrovertida, no lo puedo evitar

-Serena: Por cierto, nosotras no lo hacemos por qué sí, no entiendes, Ray, que en nuestra carrera necesitamos tener contactos y ser muy sociables, con Mina nos tomamos muy en serio esa parte, por eso nos preocupamos de conocer a mucha gente- dije seriamente, pero a la vez jugando, aun que tenía algo de cierto, yo estaba exagerando.

-Lita: Pues sería bueno que se tomaran en serio todaaa la carrera y no sólo esa parte- dijo divertida

-Darien: Veo que nunca te pueden dejar con la palabra en la boca, ¿verdad Serena?- dijo mirándome directo a los ojos, por suerte ya no parecía farol encendido cada vez que él me miraba o me hacía algún comentario.

-Ray: Si supieras Darien, Serena así como la vez de simpática, tiene un carácter de los mil demonios cuando anda de mal humor y si se le mete algo en esa cabezota no hay quien se lo saque.

-Serena: Déjame decirte que tú no tienes el carácter más dócil del mundo Ray, además la que tiene una cabezota eres tú

-Ray: casi gritando- Ya sé que no tengo el mejor carácter, tal vez por eso somos amigas no crees?- estaba apunto de alterarse, pero ya todos estaban riendo.

Escenas como estas pasaban a diario, a veces los chicos nos veían discutir trivialidades durante largo rato y ellos sólo se reían de nosotras, creo que a veces nos veían sólo como niñitas, ya que todos eran mayores que nosotras, pero con Mina teníamos un lema: "Para que estar serio, si te puedes reír", bueno mi querida amiga le sumo otra parte que parecía justificación barata para hablar tonterías, pero de todas formas era muy gracioso cuando lo decía.

-Mina, ya deja de decir tantas cosas sin sentido, por favor, ponte seria 2 segundos, quieres?

-No me regañes Ray, no entiendes que mi cerebro debe descansar de las clases, no puedo ser prudente todo el día- dijo esto como si fuera un gran discurso

-Lita: Mina tú ni siquiera sabes lo que significa ser prudente, jaja

-Haruka: Bueno señoritas, sigamos con lo que estábamos

-Serena: Hola chicos, disculpen el retraso, pero se demoraron un siglo en venderme un jugo, y cuéntenme ¿de qué hablan?

-Andrew: Nos ponemos de acuerdo para la fiesta de la Universidad

-Amy: Sí, Serena, pensamos que lo mejor es que lleguemos todos juntos

-Serena: Es cierto, será mejor así, pero dónde es la fiesta, no lo recuerdo

-Darien: En "Saint Rose Castle"

-Serena: Cierto, el estúpido castillito

Todos me miraron por ese comentario, al darme cuenta de eso me quedé esperando a ver quien sería el primero o la primera en decirme algo, de seguro no tardaba algún regaño de parte de mis amigos.

-Parece que alguien tiene problemas con la fiesta, ¿acaso no quieres ir?

-Claro que quiero ir y no, Darien, no tengo problemas con la fiesta

-Entonces, qué es lo que te molesta

-Nada me molesta, es sólo que cada vez que hablan de la fiesta, se ponen a divagar sobre el castillo y como las chicas se sienten princesas en un cuento de hadas y la verdad esos comentarios me hartan.

-No seas así Serena, los chicos sólo nos cuentan como son las cosas, además ese castillo en verdad es como de cuentos.

-Por favor Lita, no me digas que tú también crees en esas cursilerías de cuentos de hadas, ahora sólo faltan que todas las "princesitas" de la fiesta estén como niñas desesperadas esperando a que llegue su príncipe azul en un blanco corcel.

Sentí que no tenía nada más que hacer en ese lugar así que tomé mi bolso y me fui- con permiso, ya debo irme.

Sé que mi comportamiento no fue… el más maduro (por decir algo), pero en verdad para mí ese tema estaba demás. Esa noche Lita me llamó por teléfono.

-Hola Serena, ¿cómo estás?

-Hola Lita, pues aquí estoy aburrida y tú

-Bien gracias, espero que ya estés más calmada, en verdad me quedé preocupada por ti hoy en la tarde y los chicos también

-Los chicos, ¿Acaso dijeron algo después de que me fui?

-Sí, Darien dijo que no entendía que te había ocurrido

-¿Y ustedes qué dijeron?

-Pues Ray les dijo que no te gustaba mucho el tema del romanticismo y por eso te ponías así cuando hablaban de esas cosas.

-Ya veo, así que Ray les explicó

-Serena, te ruego que no te molestes con ella, algo había que decirle a los chicos para que entendieran tu reacción

-No te preocupes amiga, yo lo entiendo y está bien que Ray les haya dicho eso, así enteran de una buena vez que no me gustan esas cursilerías, en especial Darien, que es el que menos me conoce y por lo tanto menos debe entender.

-Bueno Serena, espero que ya no te den esos arranques, los chicos lo hacen sin ninguna mala intención

-Sííí, ya lo sé, intentaré controlarme la próxima vez

-Me alegra oír eso, nos vemos mañana al almuerzo

-OK, nos vemos mañana, gracias por llamar, adiós!

-No es nada, adiós!

En los siguientes días los chicos no dejaron de mencionar la fiesta, ya que era el gran evento del año y sólo faltaban unos días para ello, pero sí dejaron de lado el tema del castillo y el ambiente romántico que inspiraba este. Donde sí no había nada que hacer o que decir era en el resto de la Universidad, era una locura, el comité que organizaba la celebración del Aniversario se encargó de, literalmente, tapizar el recinto con afiches y para colmo el tema de la fiesta era _**"Una Noche Mágica, Vive el Amor de un Cuento de Hadas"**_, por favor, no encontraron acaso una frase más cursi y falsa. No entiendo cómo a esta edad siguen creyendo en la magia del amor y esperando al perfecto príncipe azul, estamos en la Universidad, por Dios, no en el jardín de niños.

-Mina: Ya vieron que lindos quedaron los afiches de la fiesta

-Lita: Sí- con los ojitos brillantes- son un sueño

-Amy: Los diseñaron muy bien acorde al tema de la fiesta

-Ray: A mi me encantan, en verdad te inspiran al amor, pero apuesto a que Serena no le gustaron- me miró como esperando un berrinche de mi parte

-Serena: Sí, debo aceptar que están "lindos"- dije haciendo una mueca- me gustan los colores (eran tonos pasteles), pero encuentro que es un desperdicio innecesario de papel- dije tajante

-Mina: Cómo que desperdicio de papel, hay que promocionar la fiesta, que querías que lo gritaran por altavoz todo el día

-Lita: No sería una mala idea, así no pasaría desapercibido para nadie jaja- dijo divertida

-Serena: No me refería a eso, entiendo que deban publicitarlo, pero creo que fue excesivo, cubrieron prácticamente cada centímetro de la Universidad

-Ray: Bueno, bueno cambiemos el tema, qué usaremos ese día

-Amy: Es cierto no podemos ir a nuestra primera fiesta aquí con la ropa que usamos siempre

-Mina: Eso sólo significa una cosa chicas- con estrellitas en los ojos- debemos ir de compras!!- estaba tan entusiasmada que no se dio cuenta de que gritaba

-Lita: Pero no tengo claro cuál será el estilo de la fiesta

-Serena: Será estilo cóctel- ante este comentario todas se quedaron viéndome con sorpresa

-Ray: Vaya, veo que sí te interesa en algo la fiesta

-Serena: Querida Ray- dije en tono serio- se te olvida que estudio organización de eventos, debo saber cómo asistir a uno, no puedo desentonar con el ambiente (eso era totalmente cierto, además siempre me he preocupado de estar bien vestida)

En eso llegaron los chicos…

-Haruka: Hola mis niñas

-Todas: Hola Haruka, hola Darien, Andrew

-Darien: Hola señoritas, ¿qué hacen?

-Mina: Estamos organizando una salida de emergencia-dijo aún algo exaltada

-Todos: Salida de emergencia

-Andrew: ¿Que acaso ocurrió algo malo?

-Serena: Para nada, sólo estamos hablando sobre lo que usaremos para la fiesta, debemos ir de compras

-Darien: Vaya Serena, me alegra verte más animada con el tema, ya hasta creí que no irías

-Serena: Darien Chiba, como se ve que aún no me conoces bien, yo no me perdería una fiesta y menos por una tontería

-Darien: Me parece excelente y te felicito por admitir que es una tontería actuar del modo en que lo hacías- dijo con esto con una sonrisa en sus labios

No lo podía creer, me quedé perpleja durante 1 segundo y no porque no supiera que decir, sino porque no me cabía la idea de que me hubiera dicho eso. Afortunadamente reaccioné y decidí contestarle en el mismo tono que él me habló.

-Serena: En ningún momento dije nada sobre mi forma de actuar. Es una tontería el tema de la fiesta y causar tanto alboroto por este, no mi opinión sobre él- lo miré fijo y seria arqueando una ceja, me habría gustado irme en ese momento, pero no, tenía que quedarme a esperar su respuesta, que estaba segura no tardaría.

-Darien: No sé por qué te molesta tanto, estarás en tu ambiente… _princesa_

-Serena: Otra vez con lo de princesa- inevitablemente comencé a alterarme- quien te entiende, me molestas y luego me dices así. Además ya sabes porque me molesta, no me gusta el tema del romanticismo- ya sólo discutíamos los 2 y los demás se limitaban a observar, mis amigos sabían que yo no me quedaría callada ante nada, pero al parecer Darien tampoco.

-Darien: ¿Aún no te das cuenta por qué te llamo princesa, verdad?- lanzó una risita molesta- Serena mírate, eres toda una princesita, bastante linda, pero mimada y caprichosa al máximo, la típica niña de papá acostumbrada a conseguir lo que quiere- hizo una pequeña pausa, pero antes de que yo pudiera siquiera abrir la boca continuó- Y no me lo tomes a mal, porque no te lo digo con ninguna mala intención.

Noté como a Andrew y Haruka se les escapó una sonrisa y las chicas simplemente desviaron la mirada, todos ellos sabían que tan ciertas eran las palabras de Darien, pero no era posible que se atreviera a decirme eso, debo admitir que me sorprendí de sobremanera, pero también me causó un poco de gracia, había logrado captar a la perfección una parte de mí.

-Serena: lo miré un instante sin mayor gesto que una sonrisa en mis labios, creo que esto lo confundió- me sorprendes Darien- le hablé muy tranquila sin abandonar mi sonrisa- no creí que tuvieras esa percepción de mí. Te felicito, eres muy observador, pero déjame decirte que conozco muy bien mis virtudes y defectos y no pienso cambiarlos, como tú bien dijiste soy un princesa caprichosa.

Sólo se limitó a sonreírme y mover la cabeza hacia el lado, podía ver en sus ojos cuanto le encantaba provocarme y hacerme enojar, lo peor de todo es que sabía exactamente de que manera conseguirlo.

-Ray: Ya basta, dejemos esto aquí, creo que fue suficiente por hoy

-Mina: Sí, pueden seguir "discutiendo" en otro momento

-Amy: Mina cómo dices eso, la idea no es que sigan después

-Mina: Hay Amy, ya sabes lo que dicen: "Del odio al amor hay muy poco espacio"

-Serena: El dicho dice: "Del odio al amor hay un paso" y no veo el por qué de tu comentario Mina- la fulminé con la mirada

-Lita: Chicas, mejor pongámonos de acuerdo para ir de compras

-Ray: ¿Qué les parece si nos juntamos mañana después de clases y vamos a una nueva tienda que hay en el centro?

-Mina: La tienda de vestidos exclusivos- gritaba cada vez que hablaba de compras

-Amy: Veo que ya conoces la tienda, Mina

-Mina: Bromeas, la estuve viendo por internet, en su página hay unos diseños realmente hermosos y no sé ustedes, pero yo pienso lucir es-pec-ta-cu-lar!!

Todos reíamos ante la actitud de Mina. Esa tarde quedamos de acuerdo para ir a comprar nuestros vestidos al día siguiente, aún no había pensado en que me gustaría usar, pero sabía que sería genial.

La tarde en la tienda del centro fue una locura, tenía tantos modelos distintos que no fue necesario ir a otro lugar, encontramos el vestido perfecto para cada una de nosotras, definitivamente seríamos el centro de atracción, jaja no es fácil ignorar a 5 lindas chicas y más con lo que llevaríamos puesto.

Y llegó el gran día, la Fiesta comenzaría a las 9 de la noche, por lo que nos chicos nos recogerían a las 8:30 considerando que teníamos una hora de camino (a estos eventos nunca se llega a la hora). Optamos por reunirnos en el departamento de Lita por 2 importantes razones. Primero todos sabíamos llegar ahí (incluso Darien) y segundo, Lita vivía sola (ella si que era independiente), por lo que no habría padres, hermanos, perros ni gatos molestando mientras las 5 corríamos como locas por todos lados arreglándonos.

Por fin los chicos llegaron- muy puntales, como esperábamos- y por favor del destino nosotras estábamos listas. Iríamos en los autos de Haruka y Darien, eran la combinación más sexy de colores, recordarán que Darien tiene un descapotable rojo, pues bien, Haruka tiene un deportivo negro. Díganme si no era escena de película, 3 chicos muy apuestos, 2 autos de lujo y cómo olvidarse de las 5 bellezas que éramos nosotras.

Lo siento, pero debo ser honesta- no pidan humildad en este momento- esa noche ninguna parecía una simple estudiante universitaria de primer año, lucíamos como las mejores modelos de pasarela.

Salimos del edificio y nuestros amigos se encontraban fuera de los autos esperándonos, como los caballeros que son.

Darien quedó embobado al verme, jaja apuesto a que estaban algo por el estilo, lamento decepcionarlas, pero no fue así como ocurrieron las cosas, además no pensarán que saldríamos solo con los vestidos puestos, llevábamos unos hermosos abrigos largos hasta las rodillas, todos de modelos similares, muy ajustados a la cintura, Mina, Ray y yo en color negro, Amy en azul oscuro y Lita en gris oscuro, además de que cada una tenía una pequeña y elegante cartera que combinaba con los vestidos.

Saludamos a Haruka, Andrew y Darien, estaban todos muy elegantes, parecían actores de cine, por lo que nuestra querida amiga no pudo contener uno de sus famosos comentarios.

-Mina: Wooow! Pero que trío de bombones, se salvaron, sólo porque son mis amigos he, jajaja

Los chicos sólo rieron y se miraron entre ellos, sabían que el comentario de Mina era cierto, si no fueran sus amigos… bueno ustedes me entienden.

-Serena: Creo que Mina tiene razón, se ven perfectos, tal vez nosotras tendremos que cuidarlo a ustedes en la fiesta- sonreí mientras mis amigas me daban la razón

-Haruka: Bueno, basta de tantos halagos para nosotros, ustedes se ven muy bien, pero me gustaría ver algo más que el peinado y los abrigos.

-Ray: Y lo estás viendo

-Lita: Se te olvida el maquillaje querido Haruka- dijo divertida

-Andrew: Vamos! No sean malas enséñennos sus vestidos, hablaron de ellos toda la semana, ya no aguanto la curiosidad- dijo haciendo un puchero

-Serena: Olvídalo, tendrán que esperar a que lleguemos

-Darien: Entonces démonos prisa, ellos no son los únicos curiosos

-Amy: ¿Quién se irá con quién?

-Haruka: Veamos, Andrew ya viene conmigo, por lo que 2 de ustedes van con nosotros y las demás con Darien

-Lita: Yo voy con ustedes- como era de esperarse Lita fue en el auto con Andrew

-Amy: Yo también voy con ustedes

-Darien: Bueno señoritas- dijo mirando a Mina, Ray y a mí, ustedes se van conmigo- abrió la puerta del copiloto y antes de que me diera cuenta Mina ya me había empujado hacia el asiento.

-Mina: Date prisa Serena- dijo mientras me guiñaba un ojo

No entendí que pretendía, pero de ella se puede esperar cualquier cosa, así partimos camino al Castillo, platicamos gratamente durante el trayecto. Si se preguntan cómo seguían las cosas entre Darien y yo, pues es algo complicado, sí nos llevábamos muy bien, de hecho ya le había tomado cariño (como amigo no me mal entiendan) y supongo que yo también le agradaba, siempre se reía de las cosas que yo decía y me conversaba mucho, pero no perdía oportunidad de hacerme enojar por lo que fuera, ya sabía que no me quedo callada y yo ya sabía que él sólo lo hacía para fastidiarme un rato y luego echarse a reír, así que discutíamos un rato y luego seguíamos como si nada, los demás también se acostumbraron, por lo que no nos prestaban mucha atención, era casi como mi relación con Ray.

Cuando llegamos al "Saint Rose Castle" comprendí porque tanto alboroto, ese castillo era un sueño, en verdad parecía sacado de un cuento (que esta confesión quede sólo entre nosotras, Ok).

A todo esto, me olvidaba de un detalle- es por la emoción de recordar aquel momento- supongo que quieren saber cómo iban vestidos nuestros guapos galanes. Andrew llevaba un traje café con delgadas líneas blancas, una camisa blanca, corbata entre verde y gris y zapatos café oscuro, definitivamente una excelente elección, todo le combinaba perfecto con su cabello rubio y sus ojos verdes. Haruka lucía un terno muy sencillo, pero a la vez muy elegante, no necesitaba de mucho para verse bien, su traje era negro, con camisa blanca y una delgada corbata negra de satín le daba un toque distinguido, sus zapatos, por su puesto eran de color negro. Y por último tenemos a Darien, se veía tan… tan… hay! tantos años y aún no encuentro una palabra que le haga justicia, aun que en ese entonces no le daba mayor importancia, en fin, tenía un traje negro con delgadas líneas blancas (hay que admitir que esa ropa destacaba su espalda), su camisa era blanca con delgadas líneas negras, una corbata gruesa de satín con franjas negras y blancas y zapatos negros.

Una vez adentro, todo estaba finamente decorado, ya había llegado la mayoría de los alumnos al lugar, las autoridades de la Universidad sólo estarían un momento para dar la bienvenida, un discurso que probablemente nadie escucharía y estar presentes al inicio del cóctel. En cuanto entramos la mayoría de las chicas se voltearon a ver, era de suponerse con los 3 bombones que nos acompañaban, nosotras aún no hacíamos nuestro gran debut, luego del discurso- que en efecto nadie le tomó atención- las chicas y yo decidimos que era hora de de lucir nuestros atuendos, nos dirigimos a guardar nuestros abrigos y cuando volvimos nuestros amigos se quedaron boquiabiertos (ahora si que Darien estaba atónito mirándome), todo el camino que tardamos en llegar hasta donde ellos se encontraban (que era prácticamente al otro lado del salón) todos se volteaban a vernos- no quiero ser presumida, pero en verdad nos esmeramos mucho en elegir los vestidos más espectacularmente hermosos como decía Mina. Déjenme que les diga cómo iba vestida cada una y me darán la razón.

Humm veamos por quién empiezo, por educación no puedo comenzar conmigo jaja así que partamos con Amy, quien tenía el cabello hasta los hombros lo llevaba liso y suelto, su vestido llegaba 5 centímetros arriba de la rodilla, era strapless de satín en color azul brillante, sobre este tenía un tul negro con bordados de flores muy pequeñas en la parte de abajo del vestido y que disminuían hacia arriba, el tul se amarraba al cuello por lo que dejaba la espalda descubierta, bajo el busto llevaba una grueso lazo de satín negro; unos aretes colgantes con una oscura piedra redonda y plata alrededor y un brazalete negro en la mano izquierda.

Ray llevaba el cabello liso y suelto con la partidura hacia un lado; su vestido era negro de satín, muy ceñido al cuerpo, le quedaba 10 centímetro arriba de la rodilla y tenía un gran corte sobre la pierna derecha (realmente muy sexy); el vestido tenía un enorme adoro, una gran flor blanca con detalles negros sobre el busto en el lado derecho, además unas hojas blancas salían desde la flor hacia abajo hasta llegar al corte sobre la pierna, hacia arriba pasando sobre el hombro y hacia al lado izquierdo abarcando justo todo el busto; en cuanto a los accesorios sólo bastó con la gran pulsera plateada que tenía en la mano derecha.

Lita llevaba el cabello igual que Ray, los ojos delineados con negro, unas delgadas pulseras en la mano derecha y unos aretes largos, tenían una piedra redonda muy oscura con borde blanco y unos flequillos colgando también en color blanco; su vestido era muy corto de color violeta con un brillo muy especial, te daba la impresión que tenía cientos de destellos dorados muy sutiles, el vestido era strapless, pero al final quedaba sujeto al cuello por un collar con incrustaciones de piedras en el mismo tono violeta el cual se unía al vestido por un broche redondo con adornos incrustados del mismo diseño.

Mina, realmente no bromeaba cuando dijo que se vería espectacular, tomo su cabello en una cola alta y lo onduló, ella se dedicó más al maquillaje que el resto de nosotras, parecía una muñeca con la piel blanquísima y lo labios color carmín; su vestido era tan corto como el de Lita, en satín de color negro tenía un gran escote sostenido apenas por unos finos pabilos, la tela estaba recogida desde el abdomen hacia los costados, justo donde terminaban las incrustaciones de lentejuelas y mostacillas blancas que cubría desde la altura del ombligo hacia arriba, abarcando todo el busto. Ella si que no se quedó atrás en accesorios, sus aretes eran grandes colgantes con pequeñas piedras de color blanco y negro, daban la cesación de una mini lámpara antigua y claro el brazalete que todas llevábamos, lo tenía en la muñeca izquierda y era de plata.

Y por último (pero no menos importante), la _princesita de la fiesta_, YO, no se rían recuerden que no fui yo a quien se le ocurrió ese nombre. Yo dejé mi cabello suelto con la partidura a un lado y ondulado como lo usaba; veamos, mis accesorios consistían en unos aretes de piedra redonda del color del vestido y no muy largos y digamos que me entusiasme un poco con las pulseras, tenía 3 en mi muñeca izquierda, la primera era de plata, la segunda era color caramelo y la tercera era plateada como la de Ray. Mi vestido era de satín morado, debo decir que no me quedé atrás en cuanto a lo corto y escotado (aun en esto último nadie le ganó a Mina), tenía unos finos pabilos que se cruzaban en la espalda y abajo del busto un detalle en plateado, una franja con pequeñas perlitas arriba y abajo del mismo tono del vestido. Las chicas decían que me veía _"angelicalmente sexy"_ jaja una expresión bastante particular, pero me gustó mucho. Díganme ahora si no parecíamos unas _TOP MODELS_.

La fiesta estaba bastante entretenida, habían pasado casi dos horas desde que llegamos, estuvimos conversando, comimos unos canapés raros que sabían bastante bien y bebimos champagne en honor a la celebración que acontecía. Continuando con mi nada de humilde sinceridad, hasta el momento éramos el centro de atención, no sólo teníamos el grupo más grande, sino que ya saben (lucíamos magníficos), cuando las chicas trataban de acercarse a nuestros amigos las mirábamos de tal forma que las obligábamos a alejarse y para qué decir la cara que ponían nuestros galanes cuando algún chico se atrevía si quiera a mirarnos o hacernos una seña para bailar, en seguida lo fulminaban con la mirada y nos tomaban por la cintura o por los hombros. Al parecer el objetivo de la fiesta no iba con nosotros, recuerden que era para conocer gente de distintas carreras, nosotros ya teníamos nuestro grupo y no nos interesaba lo demás, sí eventualmente se integraba alguien más bienvenido sea, pero nosotros no iríamos a buscar candidatos. Incluso a la hora de bailar lo hacíamos todos juntos, formamos un círculo en una esquina de la pista y ahí bailamos los ocho, además para ponernos en parejas nos faltarían dos chicos y muy pronto nos faltaría un tercero.

Así es alguien llegó a quitarnos uno de nuestros integrantes masculinos, ¿no adivinan a quién? Les doy 5 segundos para pensar:

5

4

3

2

1

Muy bien les contaré rápidamente cómo sucedió todo, llevábamos un buen rato bailando…

-Serena: Chicaaaaaas, tanto bailar ya me dio sed, ¿alguien me acompaña por un refresco?

-Mina: Hay Serena, no puedo parar, la música me envuelve- no dejó de bailar ni para responderme

-Amy: Espera un momento, dos canciones más y te acompaño

Lita y Ray ni se molestaron en responder, por lo que me dirigía a la mesa de bocadillos cuando alguien me tomó por el brazo.

-Darien: No deberías andar sola por aquí, hay muchos esperando al acecho

-Serena: Lo mismo digo, hay muchas esperando un baile con alguno de ustedes- ambos sonreímos

-Darien: Vamos, te acompaño, yo también quiero beber algo

Cuando estábamos en la mesa con los vasos en la mano…

-Darien: Y dime Serena, ¿qué te ha parecido la fiesta hasta ahora?

-Serena: Excelente, debo admitir que tenía mis dudas al respecto, pero en verdad me he divertido mucho

-Darien: Ya ves que no era para hacer tanto escándalo, princesa

No alcancé a responder lo último, ya que en el segundo exacto que Darien terminó de hablar alguien le tapó los ojos por detrás, lo cual me desconcertó un poco.

-Señor Chiba, veamos si adivinas quién soy- le murmuró al oído, pero de todas formas pude escucharla

-Darien: mmm veamos- decía mientras tocaba las manos que cubrían sus ojos

-Te daré un premio si aciertas-volvió a susurrar

-Darien: No es necesario que me des un premio Hina- sonrío mientras se quitaba las manos de su rostro

Mientras yo estaba parada ahí en frente, preguntándome lo mismo que ustedes en este momento, ¿quién demonios es Hina y por qué se acercó con tanta confianza a Darien?

-Hina: Discúlpame cielo, no pude llegar antes- dijo previo a darle un minúsculo beso en los labios

Por alguna razón me encontraba atónita ante la situación, que ya estaba más que evidenciada, pero no me convencería hasta que lo escuchara de su propia boca, esa boca que al parecer tenía dueña.

-Darien: No te preocupes, me avisaste que tardarías- parece que de pronto reaccionó recordando mi ignorada presencia- mira te presento a Serena, una amiga de la Universidad, Serena ella es Hina

-Hina- Su novia- recalcó mientras me daba la mano- mucho gusto Serena

Les ha pasado que están en la compu haciendo muchas cosas y este deja de funcionar, tal vez por una sobrecarga de información, se paraliza por completo y ustedes lo único que quieren es que reaccione lo más rápido posible, pues en ese instante mi maldito cerebro colapsó de información y estaba igual o peor que la computadora, logré recuperarme del shock en el que caí, por suerte sólo fueron un par de segundos, aun que yo sentí mucho más que eso, me solté de la mano y dije con una linda sonrisa:

-Serena: Muchos gusto Hina

Me miró de arriba abajo como examinándome

-Hina: Vaya Serena, que lindo vestido te ves muy bien

-Serena: Muchas gracias, tu no te quedas atrás- le respondí mirándola fríamente

La verdad es que sí se veía bien, pero nunca como nosotras ja! Supongo que algunas de ustedes quieren saber que traía puesto, pues para no dejarlas con las duda haremos una breve descripción (no malgastaremos tiempo hablamos de su ropa). Hina tenía un vestido strapless color gris hasta la rodilla, la tela estaba recogida en la parte del busto y tenía un lazo negro en la cintura, llevaba unas sandalias también con lazos negros; el cabello castaño en un moño bastante simple y unos aretes colgantes muy delgados. Lo admito se veía bien y era linda, de hecho en ese momento no sabía ni entendía por qué me molestó tanto su presencia (o mejor dicho su existencia), pero lo atribuí a mi característico celo hacia mis amigos.

-Darien: ¿Te ocurre algo Serena?- parece haber notado mi cambio de actitud- te pusiste muy seria

-Serena: Para nada Darien, sólo pensaba, ¿acaso no piensas presentarle tu novia al resto del grupo?

-Hina: Son tus nuevos amigos de los que me hablaste verdad, los 2 chicos y las _niñas de primero_- esto último lo dijo en tono muy despectivo que no pasó desapercibido para mí, al parecer para su noviecito sí

-Darien: Exacto, ellos mismos son, vamos para que los conozcas

**Bueno niñas, espero que les haya gustado y sí no es así díganmelo de todas maneras. Como anexo tenía los links con la foto de cada vestuario (por eso les dije que este capítulo tenía mucha dedicación) y por cierto les busque las modelos muy parecidas a los personajes, para que vean cuanto me ****preocupé jaja bueno excepto Amy (no había ninguna con el pelo azul, así lo cambiamos por castaño). Pero por desgracia el foro no me admite los links, la que quiera se los mando por mensaje, así no sólo se quedan con la descripción de los trajes, sino que también los ven.**

**Me dejo de dar la lata, hasta el próximo cap, "Revelaciones"**

**Cariños a todas.**


	5. Revelaciones

**Chicas, gracias por los comentarios del capítulo anterior, sé que no paro de agradecer, pero en verdad sus palabras me motivan. Me di cuenta que a todas les shokió el hecho de que Darien tenga novia (están igualitas que Serena), pues las que vieron el Live Action recordarán que **_**Hina **_**es la novia de él, digamos que sólo saqué el nombre, por que aquí no dejará el camino libre tan fácilmente (eso ya fue un adelanto), espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo.**

**Cariños a todas!!**

**Cap. 4: "Revelaciones"**

¿Se los dije o no se los dije? No se puede confiar en los hombres, para qué tantas miraditas y comentarios al aire (aquí entre nos sabemos que eso significa algo, no por nada existe la intuición femenina), cuando un tipo se comporta así es porque quiere llamar la atención, sea en serio o por subirse el ego. Ahora dígname ustedes, queridas mías, ¡¡ ¿para qué llamar la atención, si tiene novia?!! No me malinterpreten, ya sé que muchas de ustedes (si no todas) están pensando: "Serena está celosa, porque le gusta Darien", pues desde ya les digo que se olviden de eso, sí ya sé que al principio me ponía nerviosa y me sonrojaba por nada, pero eso fue… fue…fue… bueno no sé bien que fue, pero ya fue jaja.

Evaluemos, él era bastante guapo (hasta podríamos decir que todo un bombón), era muy caballero (cuando no me molestaba), tenía una personalidad bastante encantadora y era todo un galán cuando quería.

Resultado del análisis: Considerando las variables, en especial las dos últimas, he llegado a la siguiente conclusión: "Darien se cree, bueno es, todo un Don Juan"

Tal vez por eso siempre termino peleando con él, quizás muy en el fondo yo sabía que era, exactamente, la clase de personas que más me desagradan. Sí, eso debe ser, no es que me molestara que Hina fuera su novia, sino el hecho de que lo ocultara. ¿Por qué no lo dijo antes? ¿Por qué nunca la mencionó?

Mi protesta interna fue interrumpida cuando llegamos junto al resto de mis amigos. Por lo que alcancé a notar justo unos pasos antes, Lita advirtió nuestra presencia y le dio un codazo a Mina, quien en cuanto me tuvo cerca me dijo:

-Mina: Oye Serena, ¿Quién esa tipa colgada del brazo de Darien?

-Serena: (ya que Darien no procedía fui yo quien hizo las respectivas presentaciones)

Chicos, ella es Hina, la novia de Darien- dije en un tono muy calmado y con una sonrisa muy amable, no había porque hacerlo de otro modo

Su novia!! Gritaron las chicas, mis amigas como siempre no pudieron disimular su sorpresa, excepto Amy quien ni siquiera pestañó ante la noticia.

-Serena: Ellas son Amy, Lita, Mina y Ray y ellos Andrew y Haruka- dije señalando a cada uno de ellos

-Hina: Hola, es un placer conocerlos a todos- parecía ser bastante amable… hasta ahora

-Lita: Ho…hola, mucho gusto- aún estaba impresionada

-Ray: Es un placer conocerte

-Mina: Así que la novia de Darien… (Estaba apunto de hacer uno de sus comentarios, pero esta vez Andrew se le adelantó)

-Andrew: Vaya Darien, que calladito te lo tenía- esto causó una expresión de molestia en Hina, pero no tardó en hacerla desaparecer de su rostro y volver con su sonrisa

-Haruka: jaja tienes razón Andrew, mucho gusto Hina

-Amy: Hola Hina, que bueno conocerte, Darien me había platicado algo sobre ti.

-Hina: ¿En verdad?, también es bueno conocerlos a todos, Darien también mencionó algo de sus nuevos amigos, pero- hizo una pausa y observó detenidamente a cada una de nosotras cinco- mi cielo- dijo esta vez mirando a su novio- no me digas que estas son las niñitas de primero que mencionaste

"Niñitas", Mina y Ray dejaron escapar un murmullo de molestia ante tal comentario, ellas no se consideraban para nada unas "niñitas", en verdad ninguna lo era y esa noche mucho menos lucíamos como tal.

-Darien: (un poco sonrojado por toda la situación) pues sí, ellas son las chicas de las que te hablé

-Ray: Dime Hina, ¿cuánto tiempo llevan tú y Darien de novios?

-Hina: Vamos a cumplir 4 años

-Todos: 4 años!!!

Todos quedamos sorprendidos, en verdad llevaban mucho tiempo y que les quede claro, las chicas estaban igual que yo de desconcertadas. Piensen lo siguiente, hace un mes y medio, más o menos, que conocimos a Darien y nunca mencionó ni en un suspiro a su querida novia, ¿no se les hace raro?

La pobre de Mina ya no aguantaba más tenía que decir algo, se le notaba en la cara.

-Mina: Y dime- mirando a Hina con actitud de interrogatorio- ¿cómo se conocieron?

-Hina: Nos conocimos en la Universidad

-Serena: Entonces ¿tú también estudias en Silver Moon?

-Hina: Estudiaba

-Andrew: ¿Estudiabas?

-Haruka: No me digas que abandonaste la carrera

Hina y Darien rieron y este último se dispuso a contestar

-Darien: Lo que pasa es que ella ya terminó la carrera

-Amy: Si mal no recuerdo, eres abogada, ¿verdad?

-Hina: Así es, estudié Derecho, en la misma Universidad que ustedes están ahora

-Lita: Esa carrera no es de cinco años- dijo pensativa

-Mina: Igual que Medicina- parecía estar sacando una gran conclusión, cuando dijo- si Darien está en último año y tú ya saliste, entonces…

-Ray: Es mayor que él- exclamó

-Hina: Por dos años- se sonrojó al responder, pero se recuperó diciendo- es que **MI Darien** prefiere las mujeres maduras

Las chicas y yo nos miramos entre nosotras, creo que las cinco, sin excepción, pensamos lo mismo en ese momento: "A que se refería con eso de _mujeres maduras_, ¿acaso nos dijo infantiles?" No nos crean paranoicas, en verdad ella hacía sus comentarios con un tono muy despectivo, lógicamente los hombres no percibieron nada de esto.

La conversación siguió enfocada a la Universidad y a lo que estudiaba cada uno, noté que a mi vaso le faltaba algo- su contenido- así que fui por otro refresco, me fui sin que nadie lo notará, cuando llegué a la mesa donde estaban las bebidas vi unas copas largas con lo que parecía limonada (por algo tenía una rodaja de limón adornando el vaso, supuse), que sorpresa al beber, eso no era para nada limonada- yo no era muy amiga de los tragos, si había probado algunos, pero no me llamaban la atención, tal vez porque no había probado este jaja. Me entusiasmé con una segunda copa y comencé a sentir mi rostro acalorado, por lo que decidí caminar por el castillo para despejarme un poco (no crean que estaba ebria con 2 copas, digamos que me mareé un poquito), recorrí el contorno de la pista y vi a lo lejos a mis amigos bailando, mmm si mi vista no me falló en ese momento creo que vi a Ray bailando con un chico castaño, Lita estaba con Andrew, Haruka con Amy, Darien con su novia (obvio) y Mina andaba por todos lados sacando fotos con su cámara digital, creo que la vi acosando al cantante de la banda que tocó hace un rato. Decidí continuar mi excursión por un gran umbral que daba hacía un enorme y hermoso jardín; si el castillo era de ensueño, lleno de ventanales, cuadros y lámparas antiguas por doquier, el jardín era un paraíso, altísimas enredaderas que protegían esta maravilla del mundo exterior, rosales de todos los colores cubrían el lugar dejando uno que otro sendero entre ellos, caminé entre estos sintiendo el aroma de cada uno (fue casi como un paseo por una perfumería), observé a lo lejos el resto del lugar buscando más flores, pero sólo habían rosas amarillas, rosas, blancas, fucsias, rojas y, extrañamente, hasta azules; estas últimas llamaron mucho mi atención, nunca había visto un rosal de ellas- sólo un par sueltas en alguna florería- me senté en una banca que estaba entre el rosal color cielo y una hermosa fuente de la que brotaba agua cristalina desde un pequeño cántaro que era sostenido en el aire por una pareja que, abrazados con la mano libre, miraban al cielo.

Advertí la brillante luna llena que iluminaba el edén (no crean que siempre soy tan poética para describir las cosas, pero ese lugar inspiraba a cualquiera), como les decía me quedé con la vista en el cielo y ahí perdí la noción del tiempo, únicamente volví a la realidad cuando alguien susurró en mi oído.

En verdad parece que vives ahí, me volteé a ver al dueño de aquella extraña frase y quedé a 2 centímetros del rostro de Darien, él sonrío y como si hubiera adivinado mi confusión ante lo que me dijo, explicó…

-Con razón Ray dice que vives en la Luna, en verdad parece que vives ahí

-Me encanta admirarla, me tranquiliza

-Yo diría que te hipnotiza

Sólo sonreí pues tenía razón

-¿Ya viste la hora?

Saqué mi celular de la pequeña cartera y vi que eran las 5:30 am (además que tenía 7 llamadas perdidas de la chicas, en especial de Ray, apuesto que iba a matarme)

-¡¡¡Es tardísimo!!!- exclamé- ¿ya acabó la fiesta?

-Queda muy poca gente, hace rato te estamos buscando para irnos

-Entonces vamos- dije mientras me levantaba- no se vaya a poner celosa tu novia- dije mirándolo a los ojos, me dispuse a dar la vuelta para caminar, pero el jaló de mi brazo dejándome sentada otra vez junto a él.

-Ella se fue hace rato, tiene muchas cosas que hacer, sólo podía venir por un par de horas

Me quedé en silencio durante un momento, la curiosidad me estaba matando tenía que preguntar por qué no la mencionó antes, pero no estaba segura de hacerlo.

-Te molesta, ¿verdad?

-¿He? ¿Qué cosa? ¿Por qué habría de molestarme algo?

-Te molesta que tuviera novia- dijo mirándome fijamente

-No tendría porqué

-Pero así es

-Y si así fuera, no tiene porqué importarte- me levanté de la banca, su interrogatorio me estaba incomodando

-Serena, hay algo que debes saber- se levantó dándome la espalda y se volteó para decir- mi relación con Hina no es un simple noviazgo

Yo no entendía el fin de esto, por lo que interrumpí- ¿Ahora piensas decirme que estás comprometido?- dije en un tono muy molesto y cortante

-¿Qué pensarías si así fuera?- nunca lo vi tan serio

-Si es así, entonces, felicidades- dije sarcásticamente

-No es lo que imaginas, mi relación con Hina es más… cómo llamarlo…- se quedó pensativo un momento- fue un "trato"

-¿A qué te refieres con un trato?

-Es complejo de explicar, pero en simples palabras es un trato. A ella se le ocurrió que, ya que los 2 estamos solos en esta ciudad, sería bueno hacernos compañía y apoyarnos, en ese momento yo accedí, pero el trato se acaba cuando alguno de los dos encuentre a alguien con quien quiera estar y…

En ese momento sonó su celular, era Ray, de seguro estaba molesta y si no le contestábamos sería peor.

-Darien: Hola Ray…. Sí ya la encontré… ya lo sé… en seguida vamos para allá...Adiós

-Está furiosa, ¿verdad?

-Creo que esa palabra queda chica- dijo mientras miraba su celular con una expresión de miedo

-Es mejor que nos vayamos

-Antes quiero decirte 2 cosas- se paró justo en frente de mí, me miró como si quisiera hipnotizarme

-¿Qué cosa?- dije desconcertada

-Creo que le diré a Hina que el trato terminó- dijo en tono pícaro, acompañado de una sonrisa de igual carácter

Sí ya estaba atónita por todo lo que había oído esa noche, ahora me encontraba oficialmente en estado de shock, no entendía o mejor dicho no lograba asimilar sus palabras, era demasiada información de una sola vez, como pude tomé aire y susurré:

-Y la segunda- dije muy bajito, sin desconectar nuestras miradas

-Lo de princesa no es sólo por lo caprichosa. ¿Nos vamos?- Me ofreció su brazo para caminar, como si su objetivo hubiera sido dejarme imposibilitada a reaccionar

Con estas "2 cosas" terminó de hundirme, sí de hundirme en un mar de confusión. La noche había estado llena de sorpresas y para coronarla estuvo Darien con sus revelaciones. Cómo era posible que su noviazgo fuera un "acuerdo de compañía", porque eso es lo que yo entendí (si es que entendí algo de lo acaba de pasar) y a que viene esa frase de que quiere terminar su trato, por qué decírmelo de esa forma, acaso será que… no puede ser… pero si es así tendría lógica su comportamiento. Hay, Serena, creo que estás pensando demasiadas cosas sin sentido, definitivamente, este análisis ya fracasó.

Llegamos en silencio hasta donde estaban los demás, Amy estaba dentro del auto con Andrew, mientras Lita, Mina, Ray y Haruka nos esperaban junto al auto Darien.

-Ray: Vaya hasta que te dignas a aparecer- estaba enojadísima, pero lo extraño era que sólo su tono de voz era molesto, su rostro mostraba una actitud totalmente distinta

-Mina: Te perdiste bastante tiempo Serenita, ¿acaso estabas con alguien?- dijo en su característico tonito pícaro

Ante las expectantes miradas de todos mis amigos me limite a decir- estaba en el jardín

-Haruka: ¿En el jardín? ¿Y que hacías sola en el jardín?

-Darien: Estaba hipnotizada por la luna llena

-Ray: Con razón tardó tanto, pierde la noción del tiempo cuando hace eso

-Darien: Sí me pude percatar de eso

Mientras ellos opinaban sobre mí yo permanecía en total silencio, me acerqué a la puerta del auto en señal de querer irme ya.

-Lita: Chicos, ¿podemos irnos ahora? Ya no aguanto estos zapatos- dijo con cara de afligida

-Haruka: Jajaja, claro ya estamos todos así que vámonos- le abrió la puerta para que subiera

-Darien: Bueno señoritas es hora de irnos, fue una larga noche

-Mina: Ni que lo digas, verdad Ray

Ray se sonrojó leventemente ante el comentario de Mina, no le presté mayor atención, ya que mi cabecita seguía intentado procesar; ahora sería un buen momento para comparar mi cerebro con la computadora, ¿por qué no podía simplemente reiniciarlo? Tan sumergida en mis pensamientos iba que no me di cuenta cuando llegamos a casa de Lita, antes de salir dejamos todo listo para dormir ahí, era la mejor decisión así no molestaríamos a nadie llegando casi a las 7 am. Nos despedimos de los chicos y subimos al departamento de mi querida amiga, me puse el pijama, me acosté y esa noche no supe más del mundo (por cierto ya estaba amaneciendo).

Las risas y gritos de ciertas personas me obligaron a levantarme, para mi sorpresa yo era la única que no estaba en pié, ¿qué acaso ellas no estuvieron en la misma fiesta que yo y llegamos a la misma hora? Las vi a todas reunidas en el sofá.

-¿Qué hacen levantadas tan temprano?- dije en medio de un bostezo

-Lita: Buenos días dormilona

-Mina: Son la una de la tarde, bella durmiente

-Ray: Jaja no tiene mucho de bella en este momento, hazte un café y acércate

-Amy: Estamos viendo las fotos de anoche

En efecto, Ray tenía razón, ni comparada a como lucía anoche, tenía los ojos rojos y medio cerrados (aún tenía sueño) y mi cabello era desastre. Fui al baño y me lavé la cara al menos ahora podía abrir los ojos por completo jaja, me dirigí a la cocina y me serví un café extra grande y luego fui al sofá con las chicas, estábamos las cinco en pijama alrededor del notebook de Lita.

-Serena: Oigan insisto en que es temprano, después de una fiesta siempre me levanto a las dos o tres de la tarde (eso era completamente cierto). Mina, me extraña, tú eres igual

-Mina: Serena eso se hace cuando estás en tu casa con tus papás, no cuando estás con tus amigas y debes comentar todo lo que pasó anoche

-Amy: Es cierto, además tú más que nadie debería estar interesada en enterarse de todo lo que pasó

-Ray: Sí, tú fuiste la perdida

-Serena: Yo no me perdí, sólo salí a tomar aire y se me fue la hora

-Lita: En todo caso la que se debió haber perdido es otra- dijo mirando a Ray

-Serena: Bueno, bueno, a ver desde anoche andan con comentarios para Ray, ya empiecen con los chismes y díganme qué pasó

-Mina: Lo que pasa es que Ray- hizo una pausa mientras la miraba, haciendo que su cara se encendiera cada vez más- parece que sí encontró a un príncipe anoche- reía hasta le llegó un cojín en plena cara

-Lita: Vamos Ray, no te enojes, tu misma nos dijiste que te gusto ese chico

-Serena: A ver, pongan STOP por un momento. ¿Ray estuvo con un chico? ¿No era uno castaño de cabello largo o sí?

-Ray: ¿Me viste con Neflyte?- me miró sorprendida

-Serena: Lo que pasa es di una vuelta por la pista y las vi bailando

-Ray: Bueno lo que pasó fue…

**Flash Back**

-Sería posible que esta belleza me hiciera el honor de bailar conmigo

-Cla… claro, (pero que chico tan apuesto)

-Oye lindura, ¿me dirías tu nombre?

-Me llamo Ray y tú

-Neflyte, es un placer conocerte. Dime vas en la Universidad Silver Moon

-Así es, estoy en primer año, tú también estudias ahí

-No, yo sólo estoy aquí porque un amigo me invitó

-Creí que la fiesta era sólo para los alumnos de la universidad

-Ya vez que no, debo admitir que no estaba muy entusiasmado con venir, pero ahora me alegro de haberlo hecho

-¿En serio?- le dije un poco nerviosa y totalmente sonrojada por su comentario

-Ray, no quieres ir a beber algo

-Claro, vamos

Nos acercamos a la mesa de bebidas y me pasó un vaso, poniendo su brazo alrededor de mi cintura y diciendo en mi oído:

-Aquí tiene preciosa

-Que caballero eres Neflyte

-Es lo que se merece una dama como tú

-Gracias- tantos halagos me tenían inquieta así que cambie el tema- dime ¿qué haces, estudias, trabajas?

-Estudio Ingeniería en la Universidad de Tokio

-¿Y es muy complicada esa carrera?

-A veces y ¿qué estudia una lindura cómo tú?

-¿Yo? Pues…bueno yo estudio Administración de Empresas

-Es una excelente carrera, pero sabes hay un detalle que me interesa mucho de ti y aún no me lo dices

-No me lo has preguntado

-Jaja, tienes razón, ¿tienes novio?

-No, estoy totalmente soltera (lo admito ese comentario tenía una intención de fondo)

-Que interesante

En ese momento un chico que estaba a unos metros le hizo un gesto indicando que se iban.

-Lo siento linda pero debo irme- dijo mientras tomaba mi mano

-En verdad es una lástima, no puedes quedarte un rato más (no puedo creer que lo haya dicho eso)

-Tenemos un compromiso temprano, pero podrías darme tu celular y te llamo mañana, te parece

-Está bien, pero no vayas a dejarme esperando- dije haciendo un puchero y mirándolo coqueta

-Jamás haría eso contigo, toma- me dio su teléfono para que anotara mi número

-Listo, estaré esperando tu llamada

-Y yo estaré pensando en ti Linda Ray- se acercó con toda la intención de darme un beso, pero como si quisiera jugar con mis emociones, en el último segundo se desvió a pocos milímetros de mi boca dándome un tierno beso en la mejilla

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Lita: Pero que tierno es- dijo con cara de enamorada, como si le hubiera pasado a ella

-Amy: ¿Y crees que te llame?

-Ray: Eso espero, en verdad me gustaría volver a verlo

-Mina: Hay que romántico- dijo con los ojitos brillantes- nuestra Ray se enamoró

-Ray: Cómo me voy a enamorar de un chico que sólo he visto una vez- dijo alterada- apenas lo conozco

-Mina: ¿Qué nunca has oído hablar del amor a primera vista?- dijo con cara de emoción

-Ray: Claro que he oído de eso, pero yo sólo dije que estaba guapo y me gustaría verlo otra vez

-Mina: Hay Ray, como se nota que no sabes de estas cosas

-Ray: Y tú sabes mucho, verdad Mina

-Mina: Claro, no vez que yo soy mejor que Cupido en cosas del amor

-Ray: Sí, como no, por qué mejor…

-Serena: Sabes Ray- interrumpí la discusión- yo en tu lugar no me entusiasmaría tanto

-Ray: Serena, tú en mi lugar ni siquiera le habrías dado tu número

-Serena: Tal vez tengas razón, pero en lo que a mí concierne tienes 2 opciones y en ninguna de las dos te llamará hoy- todas me miraron atentas. La primera es que sólo te pidió el número para quedar bien contigo y es probable que ya ni se acuerde. La segunda es que sí te llame

-Ray: Y si lo hace, ¿por qué dices que no será hoy?

-Serena: Por favor Ray, es idioma de chicos, si te dijo "mañana" eso significa por lo menos el martes

-Lita: Pero apenas es domingo

-Ray: Hay Serena- dijo un poco decepcionada- tenías que bajarme de la nube, verdad

-Serena: No era mi intención, pero es mejor que mantengas la mente fría

-Ray: Bueno, como sea, ya veremos. Y lo que yo estaba por decirle a Mina es por qué mejor no nos habla de las fotos que se tomó anoche

Tomé el notebook de Lita y comencé a revisar rápidamente las fotos, había unas de cuando llegamos (aún estábamos con los abrigos puestos), otras con los chicos, una de los chicos solos, unas de nosotras, unas individuales, una muy linda de Andrew y mía, otra de Haruka con nosotras 5, en fin había más de 100 fotos, claro que la mitad las sacaron luego de que me desaparecí por lo que a esas les puse más atención; las chicas bailando, Mina con los chicos, Ray con Neflyte, ajá! Mina con el cantante de la fiesta (sabía que mi vista no me había fallado)

-Serena: Oye Mina ¿y esta foto?

-Mina: A sí, ese es Nicky, no es la gran cosa

-Lita: ¿No es la gran cosa? Pero si está guapísimo, no sé cómo no me di cuenta anoche

-Amy: Eso es porque tú sólo tienes ojos para Andrew- todas reímos, mientras Lita se sonrojó

-Ray: Oye Mina, ¿por qué dices que no es la gran cosa?

-Mina: Pooooooooorque, su carácter es _inversamente proporcional_ a su apariencia- dijo en un tono muy serio que poco le duró

-Lita: ¿Eh?- dijo con cara de confusión- ¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Amy: Quiere decir que si su apariencia es excelente su forma de ser es…

-Mina: Terrible! Sólo hablaba del yo-yo

-Lita: ¿Del yo-yo?

-Ray: ¿No te refieres al juguete, o sí?

-Amy: ¿Segura que no estabas ebria cuando hablaste con él?

-Mina: ¡¡¡Amy!!! ¿Quién me crees? Sólo tomé un par de copas

-Serena: Cálmate- le dije poniendo mi mano en su hombro- yo les explico. Chicas- me dirigí a mis 3 confundidas amigas- los que hablan del yo-yo son los egocéntricos que no tienen más tema que ellos mismos, entienden… yo…, yo…, yo…

-Rey: Hay Serena, ustedes están locas, inventan cada cosa- dijo tomándose la cabeza

-Mina: Lo que pasa es que nosotras analizamos mucho a la gente y descubrimos actitudes interesantes

-Serena: Exacto, luego les designamos un término o creamos una teoría al respecto

-Amy: Parece que ustedes tienen demasiado tiempo libre, podrían aprovechar de estudiar más

-Mina: Pero Amy ¿No ves que es estudio?

-Lita: Chicas por favor, ¿cómo eso va a ser estudio?

-Serena: Pero sí lo es, es un _estudio sociológico de nuestro entorno_

Nuestras palabras causaron la risa de todas, incluyéndonos. Mina y yo siempre teníamos una peculiar forma de explicar las cosas y voltearlas a nuestra conveniencia.

El lunes en la Universidad todos hablaban de lo mismo, sí adivinaron, de la fiesta, todos la pasaron increíble y me parece que sí hicieron más amistades, porque se veían muchos más grupos que de costumbre. Ese día a la hora del almuerzo Amy y Darien no aparecieron, nuestra amiga envió un mensaje al celular de Mina:

_**Chicas lo siento pero estamos **_

_**estudiando para un examen terrible**_

_**Incluso me quedare despues **_

_**de clases- las veo mañana OK ;)**_

Pero ese no fue el único mensaje, a mi celular llegó otro, que por suerte nadie notó:

_**Princesa no podré verte hoy**_

_**necesito hablar contigo**_

_**cuando podemos vernos**_

_**espero tu respuesta, un beso**_

Por supuesto yo no había comentado nada de lo que Darien me dijo en el jardín, si no entendía bien yo mis amigas menos lo harían, además no me gusta sacar conclusiones apresuradas. Guardé mi celular en mi bolso, creo que cayó entre unos cuadernos, más tarde respondería al mensaje.

Pasó la tarde y con las clases y los chicos que no paraban de comentar lo divertido de la fiesta llegó la hora de salida, cuando llegué a casa me tiré en la cama (aún tenía sueño acumulado del fin de semana) me dormí unas dos horas y desperté justo para escuchar la canción de mi celu, no lo encontraba entre tantas cosas que tenía en el bolso, quién me manda a tener el mundo entero ahí dentro, cuando al fin lo encontré contesté apresuradamente sin ver quien me llamaba.

-Hola

-Hola mi princesa caprichosa

-Darien, ¿cómo estás?- en eso recordé su mensaje, el cual nunca respondí

-Estaba pensando en el mensaje que te envié, sí lo leíste o no?

-Sí, lo siento mucho, se me olvido responder

-No te preocupes, pero dime cuando podemos vernos

-¿Mañana a la hora de almuerzo?

-Prefiero que sea un lugar más privado, te invito un helado después de clases

-(No estaba segura de querer escuchar lo que tenía que decirme, pero esa invitación me ganó la partida) Está bien, nos vemos a las 3 en la entrada de la Universidad

-Ok y gracias por aceptar. Hasta mañana Serena

-Hasta mañana Darien

Al día siguiente, la mañana transcurrió lentísima, cada clase parece haber durado horas…

-Lita: Hola chicas, oigan ¿pero qué les pasa?

-Ray: Tienen un rostro horrible

-Serena: Cállate Ray, hemos tenido un día agotador

-Mina: Esos profesores, no sé cómo le hacen, cada uno habló unas mil horas seguidas

-Lita: No seas exagerada Mina- rió

-Ray: Además yo creo que tú puedes hablar más que eso, jajaja

-Lita: Mejor vamos a almorzar

-Serena: Nosotras no vamos a comer

-Ray: Quéééé!!! ¿Serena estás bien? ¿No estás enferma?

-Serena: Ya basta Ray, no vez que necesitamos recuperar energías

-Mina: Iremos por un café, en seguida volvemos

En lo que íbamos a la cafetería nos topamos con Andrew y Haruka.

-Haruka: Hola mis niñas

Hola chicos, dijimos al mismo tiempo

-Andrew: Wow, qué les pasó, se ven terrible

-Mina: ¬¬ muchas gracias

-Serena: Vamos a la cafetería, ¿nos vemos en un rato?

-Haruka: Claro, las esperamos con las demás

-Mina: Serena, no sé que me pasa hoy, no tengo ánimos de nada

-Serena: Te entiendo, por qué tienen que hacer las clases tan pesadas

-Mina: Creo que me iré antes del último bloque, ¿me acompañas?

-Serena: Encantada, pero no quiero atrasarme (además tenía una cita con un helado)

-Mina: Me alegro que te quedes, así me prestas tu cuaderno

-Serena: Sí claro, aprovéchate de mí

-Mina: No seas mala, además **debo** irme. Puedo oír como mi cama me llama, ¿no oyes? Dice Mina, Mina ven a dormir

Nos echamos a reír, nosotras siempre hablando locuras. Por eso me encantaba estar con Mina, hacíamos un dúo único.

Llegamos a la mesa donde estaba nuestro grupo, aún riéndonos y con un vaso en la mano de cada una.

-Lita: Veo que se les subió el ánimo

-Mina: Sí algo, es que nosotras tenemos la clave

-Amy: ¿La clave?

-Mina: Amy, Darien. Hola, no los vi

-Serena: Sí discúlpenos, veníamos distraídas

-Darien: Tú distraída Serena, jajaja- dijo divertido

-Amy: Bueno y de qué clave hablan

-Serena: Simple- dije mostrando lo que tenía en las manos- café y chocolate

-Ray: Pero eso es una bomba

-Serena: Lo sabemos, pero en nuestras condiciones necesitábamos cafeína directo a la vena- dije estirando el brazo, con cara de dramatismo

-Andrew: En verdad son increíbles

-Mina: Eso también lo sabemos- dijo sonriendo

Mientras los demás comían, Mina y yo disfrutábamos nuestro _mocaccino_ y chocolate, en verdad era una bomba de azúcar, pero era necesario si queríamos seguir despiertas. De pronto sonó un celular…

-Amy: ¿Por qué no contestas Ray?

-Ray: Que raro, no sé de quien podrá ser este número- dijo mirando extrañada la pantalla, mientras el celu seguía sonando

-Lita: ¡¡¡Ray!!!- gritó haciendo que todos volteáramos a verla- ¡¡¡Es martes!!!

Mi querida amiga se levantó emocionada y se alejó un poco para contestar.

-Darien: ¿Qué tiene hoy de especial?

-Serena: Ya lo verás- dije observando a Ray

-Haruka: Hay Serenita, no me digas que otra de tus "teorías"

-Darien: Vaya, no me imaginaba que tenías complejo de científico Serena- me miró sonriendo

En eso Ray volvió a la mesa con una sonrisa que no le cabía en el rostro y los ojos brillantes, me miró y me dijo:

-Ray: Tenías razón!

-Serena: Ajá! Lo sabía, ves Haruka, no es una teoría es un hecho comprobado

-Amy: Bueno ya dinos que te dijo- se dirigió a Ray

-Andrew: Chicas! Serían tan amables, mis queridas amigas, de explicarnos qué pasa aquí- los 3 tenían cara de duda

-Mina: ¿Recuerdan el chico con el que bailó Ray en la fiesta?

Los 3 asintieron con la cabeza

-Mina: Pues él le pidió el número de su celular para llamarla al día siguiente, pero Serena dijo que habían dos opciones- me miró como dándome el pase a explicar

-Serena: Uno, que sólo estuviera jugando y no la llamara y dos, si le dijo que al día siguiente, en su idioma- dije mirándolos a los tres- significa que llamaría por lo menos hoy

-Darien: ¿Nuestro idioma?

-Andrew: Jaja, mi hermanita conoce muy bien a los hombres

-Ray: Dice que por eso no los toma en serio

-Serena: Ya basta de analizarme y mejor cuéntanos qué te dijo- le hablé directamente a Ray

-Ray: Bueno, pues dijo que me extrañaba mucho y que quería verme- no le cabía la emoción en el cuerpo, se le notaba

-Serena: Típico- dije sin hacer ningún gesto

-Amy: Serena, no seas así

-Lita: Sí, no le quites las ilusiones a Ray

-Serena: Eso es precisamente lo que le trato de evitar, ilusionarse

-Mina: Pero qué tiene de malo que se ilusione

-Serena: Hay Mina, se los he dicho cientos de veces. No pueden tomar en serio a los hombres, luego saldrán lastimadas o engañadas o simplemente usadas

-Darien: Tan mala impresión tienes de nosotros- dijo con cara de sorpresa y confusión

-Serena: No me lo tomes a mal Darien, pero para mí el género masculino tiene muy pocos sujetos que valen la pena y yo los veo sólo como amigos- dije mirando a Haruka y Andrew

-Andrew: Gracias, me alegra saber que somos de los pocos que valen la pena- dijo riendo, él sabía de memoria mi discurso

-Haruka: Sí es un alivio- se echó a reír junto con Andrew

Darien permaneció serio, más bien parecía que estaba reflexionando sobre mis palabras, tal vez se sintió identificado u ofendido, no lo sé, pero eso es lo que yo pensaba, guste a quien le guste y duela a quien le duela.

La hora de la comida terminó y nada más nos quedaba la última clase, Mina cumplió lo que dijo y se fue a casa temprano, Ray tenía un taller los martes en la tarde por lo que tampoco estaría cuando yo saliera y los chicos siempre tenían cosas que hacer, Lita debía irse de inmediato en cuanto saliera, creo que tenía tareas, trabajos o qué se yo y a Amy no solía verla a esa hora. En resumen me quedaría sola cuando tuviera que verme con Darien, la verdad no quería que los demás se enteraran, ya que podrían haber malos entendidos y no me gustaba esa clase de cosas.

Eran las 3 de la tarde en punto y yo estaba a unos metros de la entrada de la Universidad (la entrada que estaba cerca de mi edificio, ya que por la dimensión del recinto, había tres accesos a este), de pronto sonó mi celu, por suerte ahora lo tenía más a mano…

-Hola

-Princesa, ¿estás donde acordamos?

-Sí y tú ¿dónde estás?

-Estoy aquí- dijo en el preciso momento que estacionó su bello descapotable justo frente a mí

-Por un momento creí que me dejarías esperando- dije haciéndome la seria, mientras guardaba mi celular

-Sube- dijo indicándome el asiento junto a él, una vez que me subí agregó- jamás te dejaría esperando

Por un momento reaccioné como las primeras veces que lo vi y mi rostro quiso sonrojarse, de pronto recordé la causa de esta salida y me sentí un poco incomoda, algo en mi interior no quería escuchar lo que Darien tenía que decirme, incluso sin tener certeza de lo que se trataba.

-¿Dónde vamos?

-Podemos ir a donde tú quieras- dijo con una sonrisita en su rostro

-Tú me invitaste, tú tienes que saber y hasta donde yo sé la invitación incluía un helado

-Entonces vamos a la heladería

-¿A la del centro comercial?

-Conozco una mejor, está 45 minutos de aquí

La plática durante el resto del camino no se alejó mucho del helado, yo no pretendía profundizar en otros temas y parece que él no iba a decir mucho más en el auto. Cuando llegamos al la "Heladería Ice Blue" quedé maravillada, el lugar era precioso, de entrada se notaba que era muy lujoso (me sentí apenada cuando recordé que yo estaba sugiriendo la heladería del centro comercial, ni en sueños se comparaba a esta).

-¿Dónde quieres sentarte Serena?

Miré detenidamente mis opciones, adentro del local se percibía un ambiente encantador, hasta tenía mesitas pequeñas rodeadas por sillones, pero al examinar más a fondo vi la terraza con bellas flores por todo el borde, era todo realmente hermoso, sin pensarlo dos veces dije emocionada:

-En la terraza!

-Bueno, vamos princesa

-Darien en verdad este lugar es genial- dije mientras revisaba la carta que se encontraba sobre la mesa

-Jaja me alegro que te guste- dijo mirándome con una tierna sonrisa- dime que sabor piensas pedir

-Mmm déjame ver, son tantos que no me decido- sin exagerar había unos 30 sabores distintos de helado, jamás creí que existieran tantos

-Por qué algo me dice que será chocolate

Simplemente me reí, no podía creer que era tan obvia, el problema es que había cinco clases de chocolate, realmente yo estaba maravillada en aquel lugar, era un paraíso para mí. Luego que nos tomaron la orden y trajeron nuestros deliciosos y enormes helados (al menos el mío era enorme) ya no pude seguir evadiendo lo que nos tenía en ese lugar.

-Serena, ¿en verdad podrás comerte todo eso?

-Claro, no sabes cuanto me gusta el helado, en especial de chocolate (mi helado parecía una montaña que se levantaba desde el plato, además de estar adornado con bombones)

Estuvimos en silencio unos minutos mientras degustábamos los primeros bocados, hasta que…

-Me alegra que hayas aceptado mi invitación, princesa, en verdad necesito hablar contigo

-Eh, sí no es nada, está muy lindo este lugar, verdad,… y el día está precioso

-Serena es mi idea o estás nerviosa

-Hay, pues,… bueno yo

-¿Sucede algo?

-Yo…

Quería decirle que no podía escucharlo, pero cómo hacer semejante cosa, yo acepté su invitación y ya estábamos ahí, además qué le diría: "Sabes Darien algo en mi interior me pone nerviosa y no quiere escucharte, aun que no tengo idea que me quieres decir", por favor aparte de sonar estúpida parecería una niñita de kínder y por lo demás caprichosa. Respiré profundo para tranquilizarme, lo miré de frente y le dije:

-No ocurre nada, ¿qué me quieres decir?

-Quiero contarte sobre mi relación con Hina

-¿Y yo qué tengo que ver con eso?

-Lo que pasa, es que yo quiero que tú sepas como son las cosas en realidad

-Ah, vas a contarme de su "trato"- dije en un tono un poco irónico, que en realidad se me escapó

-Exacto

-Bueno, te escuchó- dije poniendo atención, sin dejar de lado la delicia que tenía en frente (me refiero al helado, obvio). Aún no entendía el fin de contarme esto, pero de todas formas éramos amigos y yo debía escucharlo

-Hina y yo nos conocimos cuando yo estaba en primer año de universidad, nos hicimos muy amigos…

-¿Cómo se conocieron?- interrumpí sin darme cuenta

-En la fiesta, un compañero de clases quería bailar con ella y al final terminó bailando conmigo. Fuimos muy amigos por un tiempo, de apoco empezaron a nacer otro tipo de sentimientos y el cariño creció

-Y te enamoraste de ella…-No podía evitar hacer un comentario por cada cosa que me decía

-La verdad desde hace un tiempo me he cuestionado si en verdad hubo atracción o fue por la costumbre de tenerla cerca. De todas formas nunca creí haberme enamorado de ella, pero no puedo decir lo mismo de su parte.

Como te decía el cariño creció, junto con la necesidad de verla a diario, Hina es una persona muy amable y atenta, desde el día en que la conocí fue cariñosa y estuvo preocupada por mí…

-Claro, si te quería conquistar- dije en murmullo que no pasó desapercibido, él sólo sonrió y continuó

-Creo que congeniamos tan bien porque tenemos muchas cosas en común, a pesar que ella es dos años mayor que yo no se notaba la diferencia- sonrió como recordando algo- solía decir que yo era tan maduro como ella, teníamos gustos muy similares, pero creo que lo que nos unió fue nuestra soledad

Aja! Abrí muy bien los ojos y puse aún más atención, estaba segura que lo siguiente sería la parte del famoso trato.

-Mira no voy a mentirte en nada, nosotros fuimos novios al año siguiente de conocernos; cuando íbamos a cumplir dos años yo decidí que era mejor terminar con la relación, se notaba que ella estaba demasiado enamorada y yo no podía corresponderle de la misma manera, por lo que se me hizo injusto para ambos estar en esa situación

Tuve que morderme los labios para no hacer un comentario sarcástico respecto a ella, si él me estaba diciendo que quería terminar la relación, en mi cabeza eso significaba sólo 2 cosas; se acobardó al verla o ella le rogó que no la dejara y le propuso el trato. Para mí ambas eran patéticas. Me tragué mi comentario junto con un poco de helado y me limité a decir:

-Y por lo que veo no pudiste terminar con ella o no es que no te dejó- sí ya se lo que piensan, al parecer sólo me tragué el helado y el comentario quedó esperando poder salir de mi boca

-Digamos que fue una mezcla de ambas. Nos veíamos todos los días en la Universidad y después de esta, así que en cuanto tomé la decisión resolví hablar con ella al día siguiente en la tarde, lógicamente, no era un asunto para tratarlo entre las clases

-¿Y qué paso?

-Ese día fuimos a mi departamento al salir de clases…

**Flash Back**

-Mi amor te pasa algo

-Eh, no, no me pasa nada

-Estás seguro, desde que salimos te he notado raro, estás muy serio y pensativo y no mencionaste ni media palabra de camino hacia acá

-Hina debemos hablar seriamente

-Qué tienes mi vida

-Hina, debemos terminar

Ella quedó helada, no reaccionó por unos segundos, hasta que habló:

-¿Darien? ¿Darien, esto es una broma verdad?

-Por favor entiende, yo te quiero mucho, pero no te puedo corresponder como tú esperas o como te lo mereces

-Mi amor… mi amor, por favor, no hagas esto- dijo entre sollozos- no puedes dejarme

-Entiende que no es justo para ninguno de los dos- tratando de calmarla

-¿Justo? Sabes lo que no es justo que me dejes sola, que no te importen mis sentimientos, Darien yo te amo no puedes dejarme así- dijo casi gritando

-Hina, se me parte el alma verte así y más sabiendo que es por mí culpa, pero en verdad esta relación no tiene razón de seguir

-Claro que la tiene… a menos que te interese otra, acaso por eso me dejas, siendo que yo he velado por ti cada segundo desde que te conocí

-No digas esas cosas (acariciando su cabello), no tiene nada que ver con otra mujer, esto es por nosotros

-Entonces sí tiene una causa mi amor, en verdad

-De qué hablas Hina

-Yo te explicaré- dijo un poco más tranquila, pero sin dejar de sollozar. Darien acaso no ves que esto es más que un simple noviazgo, lo único que tenemos es el uno al otro, ambos vivimos en soledad y yo hace más años que tú, te convertiste en mi apoyo y compañía y viceversa, por favor mi vida no destruyas eso, no me quites lo que más quiero y más importa, tú

-Hina, en verdad no sé que decirte, no tienes porqué pensar así, no voy a dejarte sola podemos seguir siendo amigos. Eres una persona muy importante para mí y no te dejaría, además yo te tengo un gran cariño, pero, lamentablemente, no estoy enamorado y no creo que eso suceda

-Pero eso no importa, a mi no me importa si tú no me amas, pero por favor déjame amarte y estar contigo. Sigamos con esto por favor, así ninguno de los dos estará sólo otra vez

-No lo creo, no se me hace justo para nadie

-Darien piénsalo bien, lo que no es justo es quedarnos solos si podemos estar juntos. Escúchame bien, te prometo que si encuentres a alguien… te prometo que si te enamoras yo no seré un obstáculo y te dejaré libre para que seas feliz- lloraba desconsoladamente, hablaba en tono suplicante

-Creo que no podré convencerte de lo contrario, ¿verdad?

-Eso significa que…

-Está bien, lo haremos como tú dices, aunque no estoy muy convencido

-Será perfecto, ya lo verás- dijo sonriendo y acercándose para un beso

**Fin Del Flash Back**

-Y así quedamos en seguir juntos- dijo dando un suspiro

Por mi parte debo haber tenido una cara de estar ahogándome con mil preguntas, porque lo siguiente que dijo Darien fue…

-Me imagino que debes tener muchas dudas- me miró esperando a que yo hablara

-No sé si sea prudente hacerlas

-No te preocupes, tú puedes decirme lo que quieras

-Ok, pero que quede claro que tú lo dijiste. Dime una cosa ¿en verdad no fuiste capaz de dejarla, tal vez en el fondo no querías?

-En verdad no pude, si hubiera tenido la mínima duda al respecto no la habría hecho pasar por eso, yo estaba seguro, pero me partió el alma verla así, además entendía su punto de vista de cierta forma tenía razón aunque su solución no me convencía del todo

-¿Por qué dices qué tenía razón?

-Ella tenía razón, nos habíamos vuelto la compañía y apoyo del otro, por supuesto ambos teníamos amigos, pero no era lo mismo

-No le veo lo trágico al estar solo- dije en tono despectivo- mucha gente vive sola y no por eso reacciona de esa forma

-Verás Serena, Hina y yo tenemos una historia similar, no sé si recuerdas cuando les comenté que me mudé aquí cuando entré a la universidad. Yo vivía con mis padres en Osaka y no sólo viví con ellos hasta los 18 años, sino que también vengo de una familia muy unida, visitábamos a mis abuelos todos los fines de semana desde que tengo memoria y aunque no tengo hermanos solía compartir mucho con unos primos, toda mi vida estaba allá y de un momento a otro tuve que dejar todo mi mundo atrás, cambié mi vida en 180º. Al principio estaba muy emocionado, claro como cualquier adolescente que empieza a vivir solo, te sientes independiente y que puedes hacer lo que quieras, pero luego empiezas a extrañar y piensas que estarán haciendo tu familia y tus amigos; no tienes con quien hablar en casa, comes solo, hasta extrañas te alguien te regañe por alguna tontería, como siempre lo hacen las mamás.

No podía creer lo que oía, en verdad estaba contándome cosas muy personales, pero en vez de decir alguna palabra de comprensión o algo por estilo, mi incontenible curiosidad habló otra vez

-Ya veo y… ¿cuál es la historia de Hina?

-Como te dije es muy similar a la mía. Hina vivía en Fukui, con su familia, por lo que ella me dijo viene de una familia bastante numerosa. Su padre es empresario, así que el tiempo libre que tenía lo dedicaba por completo a estar con su familia, ella es la menor de 5 hermanos y además su mama no trabaja por lo que siempre estaba con ella. Para el caso de la Universidad, su padre resolvió que estudiara en Tokio, a ella le gustaba la idea, pero nunca pensó lo difícil que sería y no sólo en términos académicos.

-mmm- fue todo lo que dije mientras ladeaba mi cabeza desviando la vista

-¿Entiendes ahora por qué ella reaccionó así?

-Digamos que entiendo su postura, pero no la comparto para nada

-Es muy difícil ponerse en los zapatos del otro, tal vez en su lugar tú habrías hecho lo mismo- se acomodó en su silla esperando mi respuesta, como si supiera que ese comentario me molestó

-En primer lugar- dije poniéndome seria y mirándolo directamente a la pupila- no me compares con ella y en segundo lugar yo nunca actuaría así bajo ninguna circunstancia

-No te enfades princesa- río como cada vez que me hacía enojar- yo no pretendo compararte, sólo quiero saber que opinas, déjame saber lo que piensas

-Creo que es mejor si me reservo mi opinión

-¿Por qué?

-Es probable, o mejor dicho casi seguro, que no te guste lo que diga de ella

-Ya te dije que tú puedes decirme lo que sea, además en verdad quiero escuchar lo que tienes que decir

-Muy bien, aunque no veo la importancia de mi opinión sobre este asunto, pero si tanto te interesa.- Guardé silencio durante unos segundos mientras tomaba aire y ordenaba mis ideas, tenía muchas cosas en mente y de alguna forma debía intentar suavizarlas un poco- Sinceramente, lo encuentro patético- hice una pausa, pero él me ganó la palabra

-¿Patético? ¿Qué es lo patético exactamente?

-Que se arrastrara, Darien, te rogó para que estuvieras con ella, una cosa es que esté sola se sienta mal y todo lo que tú dices, pero dónde está el orgullo, por Dios. Sabes, ese es exactamente el tipo de mujeres que no soporto

-Entonces debo entender que tú nunca le pedirías a alguien que no te dejara

-Mira, no puedo decirte que nunca lo haría, porque eso no lo sé, pero jamás y escúchame bien, jamás sería de esa forma, suplicarle a un hombre que esté conmigo, olvídalo, y mucho menos lloraría por uno

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque me conozco y si alguna vez un hombre me hiciera llorar ni loca lo dejaría que se enterara, eso sólo les sube el ego- me crucé de brazos mientras él me observaba confundido, creo que estaba analizando mis palabras o tal vez apenas intentaba procesar, continúe diciendo- Sé que puedo tener un carácter fuerte y que incluso puedo sonar grosera, pero no era esa mi intención, tú querías mi opinión y yo te la di lo más sincera y clara posible.

-Lo sé- me dijo cambiando su semblante, me miró con un gesto extraño, era entre ternura y tristeza

-¿Por qué me miras así?

-Me sorprende

-¿Qué cosa?

-Tú, tu forma de ser, tu manera de pensar. Ahora entiendo todos tus berrinches antes de la fiesta- seguía con esa expresión en su rostro- en verdad estás muy decepcionada del amor o de los hombres…

-De ambos- dije tajante antes que siguiera hablando

-¿Qué pasó? ¿Acaso te traicionaron? O es alguna pena que no has podido superar

-No te equivoques conmigo Darien, nadie me ha traicionado ni tengo alguna pena

-¿Entonces?

-A ver, me quieres decir en que momento la conversación se enfocó en mí, hasta donde yo recuerdo estábamos hablando de ti y de tu relación

-Pero eso ya lo terminamos, al menos yo no tengo nada más que contar y tú ya dijiste lo que pensabas. Ahora yo quiero que hablemos de ti

-Olvídalo, la única que me analiza soy yo

-No quiero analizarte, sólo quiero escucharte, por qué no me dejas conocerte Serena

Sólo pude guardar silencio, esta situación ya me estaba incomodando de sobremanera, así que antes de que siguiera le dije:

-No tengo porqué contarte mis asuntos personales…

-Pero yo lo hice- me interrumpió- yo te conté mi historia y abrí mi corazón contigo

-Yo no te lo pedí, tú fuiste el que me buscó para hablar

-Lo sé y perdóname que insista, pero creo que hay algo que escondes del mundo entero y eso no te deja vivir tranquila

-¿Qué dices? Yo vivo perfectamente tranquila (mi nerviosismo ya era más que evidente)

-Y entonces por qué a veces te pones nerviosa y te alteras por nada

Abrí mi boca para responder, pero él no me lo permitió

-Te pones a la defensiva sin razón

Qué podía decirle, me había analizado bastante bien, me sentí como un libro que cayó en sus manos y él, fácilmente, leyó el prólogo sin que nadie protestara, era como si en verdad viera a través de mis ojos. Si bien no sabía la causa, pero acertó bastante en mis conductas o acaso soy tan obvia, no lo creo, nunca me he considerado un libro abierto, pero ya que alguien supo como empezar a leer este libro creo que se había ganado el derecho de profundizar algo más.

Lo miré fijamente por unos minutos, no me importó el incomodo silencio que nos envolvía, mi expresión era casi de molestia, luego de concluir con un debate interno en mi cabeza, le dije:

-Está bien, ahora yo te contaré mi historia, pero vamos a otro lugar

Nos levantamos, pagó la cuenta y nos dirigimos al auto, no sabía exactamente que decirle, es decir, yo me entiendo, pero creo que esa es una difícil tarea para los demás. Tal vez debí haberme quedado callada, sí Serena eres una tonta, no tenías porque acceder a contarle algo.

-¿A dónde quieres ir?

-A un lugar tranquilo- dije mirando el camino a través de la ventana

-Sé exactamente donde podemos ir

No tardamos mucho en llegar al lugar que se refería, en verdad era perfecto para hablar, no sólo era tranquilo además era precioso. Darien me llevó a un mirador que estaba a unos 15 minutos de la heladería, claro que en dirección contraria del camino por el que debíamos volver, calculé que estábamos a 15 minutos de la heladería, ésta quedaba a 45 minutos de la universidad y de ahí eran unos 30 minutos hasta mi casa, en resumen y sumando me encontraba a hora y media de mi casa- eso si es que no había tráfico- en ese momento no le di importancia, pero ya verán luego.

-Darien, en verdad conoces lugares muy lindos en la ciudad

-Digamos que cuando apenas llegué me dedicaba a recorrerla en mis ratos libres

-Que bien, debe ser hermoso observar desde aquí el atardecer

-Serena, sabes perfectamente que no vinimos aquí para admirar el paisaje

-Pero…

-Pero nada, comienza a hablar ahora señorita- me dijo serio mientras nos acomodamos en una banca cerca del auto

Tomé aire y miré al piso durante unos segundos, en verdad tenía un lío en mi cabeza, cómo decirle, exactamente, algo que durante años se vino formando, ya no podía hacer nada para seguir evitando el tema aunque si por mi fuera le habría hablado sobre la hormiga que iba pasando junto a mi zapato.

-¿Y bien?

-¿Qué quieres saber exactamente?- dije sin levantar la vista

-Quiero saber que pasa en tu interior, quiero entender lo que pasa en tu cabeza y en tu corazón

-No crees que es demasiado-lo miré de reojo- sin mencionar que soy bastante complicada de entender

-Me he dado cuenta que eres complicada, pero haré el intento

-¿Por dónde empiezo?- susurré mientras volvía a mirar el suelo- Verás, mi problema es que conozco demasiado bien a los hombres, siempre he puesto atención en la conducta de la gente, por lo mismo hace años que analizo su forma de pensar y de actuar. No creas que me las doy de sicóloga o algo por el estilo, pero no es complicado encontrar un patrón si pones atención. Ahora, si a esto le sumas todo lo que he visto y escuchado, historias que he conocido y…

-¿Y experiencias tuyas?- interrumpió

Le conteste en un suspiro diciendo: Sí, algo de eso también hay

Decidí jugar mi última carta, si esta no me salvaba de hablar nada lo haría.

-¿Te das cuenta lo incomodo que es para mí hablar de este tema?- dije con la esperanza que respondiera algo como no te preocupes, si no quieres hablar está bien, pero en vez de eso me contestó:

-Tómatelo con calma, tenemos todo el tiempo para hablar

-Huy eres más terco que…

-¿Que tú?- me lanzó una sonrisa victoriosa

-Está bien tú ganas, como te decía conozco demasiado a los hombres y sé que al final sólo te usan, supieras cuantas veces he sido testigo del "amor" que le profesan a alguna chica, el supuesto galán le dice que la ama, que es su vida, le promete hasta el cielo y qué pasa en verdad, el tipo que dice tanto amarla la está engañando y sino mínimo trata de conquistar a cualquier chica que conoce; es típico. Otro caso es de los que sólo juegan con las chicas, están contigo hasta que se aburren y se olvidan de todo, luego que te hacen abrir el corazón y entregar todos tus sentimientos ellos dicen hasta aquí y cambian de chica de como quien se cambia de calcetines.

-¿En verdad conociste muchos casos así?

-¿Bromeas? Durante mis últimos años en el colegio eran pan de cada día. Ahora, también están los que niegan a sus novias o dicen que su relación es pésima…

-¿Por eso te molestó que no mencionara antes a Hina?

-Exacto

-Pero yo nunca la negué, es sólo que no hubo oportunidad de nombrarla y como ya te dije para mí no es precisamente mi novia

-Sí, es lo que dijiste- lo miré con reproche- como sea de estos casos hay miles, así como también hay otros tipos, distintas situaciones, pero siempre con resultado similar. Una chica enamorada que sufre por un infeliz que no vale la pena.

-¿Y tú?

-¿Yo qué?

-Me has hablado de cosas que viste o escuchaste, pero ¿dónde entras tú en todo esto? O, acaso a ti también…

-Nunca!- no dejé ni que lo mencionara, lo miré directo a los ojos y continué- a mí nunca me pasará algo así. Hace mucho tiempo dije que no me permitiría una experiencia como esa

-Pero no puedes prever eso

-Claro que puedo, es muy simple, sólo debes cerrar tu corazón

-¿Cerrar tu corazón?

-Sí, es la única manera para que no te afecten las cosas. Si no te enamoras, sino dejas que nadie entre en tu corazón no puedes salir lastimada

-Serena, eso es un poco triste ¿no crees?

-Puede ser, ya que estamos en confesiones te admito que no siempre es lindo ser así, hay veces en que sientes un poco sola, pero me ahorro el sufrimiento y el hecho de generar sentimientos por alguien en vano… además tengo a mis amigas y con eso me basta, no necesito de nada ni nadie más, ellas son mi compañía

-No puedes comparar a tus amigas con estar enamorada, además se me hace injusto contigo misma que no te permitas tener sentimientos por alguien

-Mira en primer lugar nunca he pretendido comparar, mis amigas no me fallarán y el enamorarse sólo te crea ilusiones y te hace sufrir. En segundo lugar no le veo lo injusto, es una manera de protección

-No esperarás actuar así el resto de tu vida, ¿o sí?

-Por ahora sólo pienso en mi futuro en la universidad, en los próximos años será en el trabajo y luego no sé. Además en verdad creo que es demasiado difícil que cambie de opinión si día a día sólo encuentro razones para fortalecer mi pensamiento

-Tal vez porque no has conocido a alguien que te haga confiar

-Huy eso si que estará más difícil, las veces que he intentado confiar en alguien resultó en lo que temía- no me di cuenta que mi comentario insinuó algo más

-¿Lo has intentado? Es cierto mencionaste que también había experiencias tuyas, pero no me has dicho nada de eso

-No es relevante, sólo es un detalle

-¿Y tú piensas que yo te voy a creer esa respuesta? Si todo es como me lo cuentas, el haber tenido una mala experiencia no es "sólo un detalle" como tú lo llamas

-Veo que quieres la versión larga, está bien, a estas alturas que más da. Debes saber que nunca he tenido una relación seria, un novio oficial por así decirlo, sólo cosas pasajeras y sin mucha importancia para mí…

-¿Es por modo de protección?- interrumpió

-Más o menos, bueno déjame continuar. Hace unos 2 años conocí a un chico que me deslumbró desde el primer momento y al parecer yo también llamé su atención, no me enamoré, pero estaba encantada con él me hacía sentir en el cielo; salimos durante 3 meses hasta que un día lo escuché hablando con su novia, al parecer el tiempo que estuvo conmigo ellos tenían problemas, pero nunca se dejaron de ver

-Ya veo- dijo bajando la vista

-Hubo una segunda vez, no sé cómo pero ese chico me inspiró cierta confianza, creí que con él tal vez si era posible tener algo serio, pero al poco tiempo me dijo que era demasiado para él y que no quería ningún tipo de relación- miré a Darien a la cara y le dije: ves como tengo razones de sobra para ser como soy, entiendes por qué mi forma de actuar, ahora sabes porqué reaccionaba de esa manera cuando decían que el castillo de la fiesta le gustaba a las chicas por que se sentían princesas; que sacas con sentirte princesa y esperar como idiota a un supuesto príncipe azul que no llegará y sabes por qué no llegará, sencillamente porque no existe.

-En verdad estás desilusionada

-Sé que mis palabras se oyen fuertes, pero así es la realidad y yo prefiero tener los ojos abiertos y pensar con la mente fría, que dejarme llevar por sentimientos que no te sirven de nada

-Yo creo que… Oye Serena, y qué pasaría si llegará alguien que te hiciera cambiar de opinión

-Jajaja Darien si así fuera tal vez él estaría en la Luna, porque en este planeta no creo

-Puede estar más cerca de lo que piensas…. sabes, yo tengo algo más que decirte…

En ese preciso momento sonó mi celular, no sé si han dado cuenta de la magnitud de esta conversación, pero para mí había pasado desapercibido ese detalle, ojalá hubiera sido igual para mamá

-Hola

-Serena, quieres decirme dónde rayos estás?

-Mamá, ya voy en camino (típica respuesta en estos casos)

-Serena me dijiste que irías a tomar un helado después de clases, no me digas que todavía estás en eso- estaba enojadísima

-No ya no, pero tranquila no me tardo en llegar

-Te quiero en casa en este preciso momento, me oíste

-Síiiii, ya entendí- casi le grité por suerte me contuve

Me sentí un poco apenada, no me gustaba que mamá me llamara así. Siempre he tenido una buena relación con ella, pero le molestaba que llegara tarde a casa sin avisar. Ahora está el siguiente problema: ella me dijo te quiero de este preciso momento en casa y yo le dije que estaba en camino, pero yo les pregunto, ¿se acuerdan a cuanto tiempo estoy de mi casa???? Si le añadíamos el factor hora que es igual a tráfico, no podría llegar antes dos horas!!!!

-Esto es terrible!!! Mamá va a matarme!!!- dije mirando a Darien con disgusto- y todo por tu culpa!!!

-¿Por mi culpa?

-Sí por hacerme hablar tanto- le saqué la lengua dándole a entender que lo de su culpa era broma- ahora pon esto en marcha y llévame a casa, si puedes hacerlo volar mucho mejor

Aceleró y en un par de segundos estábamos en camino

-Haaaay maldición, por qué no se mueven

-Cálmate, a esta hora siempre hay tráfico

-Pero le dije que iba en camino y se supone que nunca estoy tan lejos

-Y quién te manda a mentirle a tu mamá, ella sólo quería saber dónde estabas

-Claaaaro y tú querías que le dijera, mami estoy en un mirador casi afuera de la ciudad con un amigo de la universidad, llego en dos o tres horas, pero no te preocupes ok

-No le veo nada de malo

-Decírselo a mamá no tiene nada malo, ahora si se entera papá no se quién tendría más problemas, tú o yo jaja

-Que graciosa- dijo haciéndome una mueca- por lo menos ya te ríes, si te enojas tanto te vas a poner vieja- ahora él me sacó la lengua

-Con qué cara me dices eso, tú eres el principal motivo de mis enojos, siempre me molestas y lo haces apropósito, no creas que no me doy cuenta

-Es que te ves aún más linda cuando te enojas- me miró de reojo y luego fijó la vista en el camino

-Aún - Más - Linda?- susurré, esas 3 palabras me sorprendieron, como sea estábamos en tono de juego así que sólo le dije- eres un tonto, si me pongo vieja será tu culpa jaja ahora cállate y acelera

-Yo puedo acelerar, pero tendría que pasar por encima de los demás autos y no creo que sea muy fácil- dijo en tono de burla

-Sabes Darien, me agrada hablar así contigo, nunca habíamos bromeado

-A mí también me agrada, espero que te comportes así más seguido

-Por supuesto- dije en tono alegre- mientras me invites helados no tengo problema en comportarme de este modo jaja

-Bueno ya veremos, pero que quede claro que tú lo dijiste

-Oye Darien, acabo de recordar algo

-¿Qué cosa?

-No terminamos de hablar, tú querías decirme algo más

-Ah, eso, no era nada importante

-¿Seguro?

-Sí, creo que puede esperar

Seguimos con nuestras bromas y comentarios hasta que llegamos a mi casa (la verdad sentí que fue menos tiempo, lástima que sí fueron 2 horas y unos minutos más). Nos despedimos…

-Bueno princesa ha llegado a su hogar sana y salva

-Muchas gracias señor Chiba, espero que siga tan sana y salva cuando entre

-Entonces déjame agradecerte por el día de hoy, en verdad lo pasé muy bien contigo y además gracias por escucharme

-No es nada, además tú también me escuchaste a mí

-Sí, pero tuve que convencerte para que hablaras

-Siéntete privilegiado, no comparto esas cosas con nadie, incluso las chicas sólo saben ciertas parte, pero nada más

-Entonces, fue un placer y un privilegio estar contigo hoy, ¿nos vemos mañana?

-Por supuesto! Hasta mañana Darien

Me bajé del auto y entré con cautela, no sabía si ir a la cocina y decir: mamá ya llegué o subir corriendo a mi cuarto y hacerme la dormida, así no sabría cuanto tardé en llegar, al parecer me alargué demasiado pensando en qué hacer, ya que mi linda madre venía directo hacia el living en donde yo me encontraba parada.

-Hasta llegas Serena, cuántas veces te he dicho que me avises dónde estás, me tenías preocupada, ahora ve a la cocina a comer, te guardé la cena

-Sí… sí mamá

Me quedé pasmada por unos segundos, yo me esperaba la reprimenda del siglo y sólo me dijo eso, decidí no hacer preguntas ni comentario y simplemente fui a comer. Mis padres aún me ven como su pequeña hija, creo que papá no se ha convencido que ya estoy en la universidad, pero bueno es entendible, así son los papás o no?

Bueno ya que estamos hablando de mi familia les contaré brevemente sobre ella. Mi mamá se llama Ikuko, ella es dueña de casa, pero se esfuerza más que si fuera un trabajo, es fanática del orden y siempre tiene algo delicioso para cenar. Mi papá, el señor Kenji Tsukino, la verdad es bastante aprensivo, en especial conmigo, pero es un papa excepcional siempre se preocupa de nosotros y nos consiente mucho. Ah se me olvidaba la pequeña molestia que tengo por hermano, Sammy tiene 15 años, ambos estamos en etapas completamente diferentes, por lo que desde que entré a la Universidad él vive su mundo y yo el mío.

Esa noche me acosté con una extraña sensación, tal vez por haber hablado tanto sobre mis cosas, o quizás era un presentimiento de lo que venía.


	6. ¿Algo más que amigos?

**Chicas, lamento la demora, pero estaba muy escasa de tiempo.**

**Espero que les guste es te capítulo, va con mucho cariño.**

"**¿Algo Más Que Amigos?"**

Ya habían pasado unos días desde que Darien y yo hablamos, apenas y nos topamos un par de veces en la U, ya que todos estábamos ocupadísimos con exámenes. A la semana siguiente al fin pudimos reunirnos todo el grupo para almorzar.

-Mina: Al fin terminó esta semana de locos, estoy agotada

-Ray: Te entiendo y créeme que te apoyo

-Amy: Chicas, estoy totalmente de acuerdo con ustedes,- suspira- en verdad estos días han sido muy agitados

-Lita: Deberíamos hacer algo para relajarnos

-Serena: Definitivamente es necesario, ¿pero qué podemos hacer? No tenemos dinero

-Lita: Es cierto- dijo con decepción

-Mina: Esto es terrible, mañana es sábado y al fin tenemos tiempo libre, pero no tenemos panoramas y mucho menos dinero

-Amy: Vamos chicas, algo se nos tiene que ocurrir-dijo tratando de animarnos

Hasta el momento nuestros tres amigos habían permanecido en silencio, observando atentamente nuestra discusión.

-Andrew: jajaja ustedes sólo saben quejarse

-Haruka: No es necesario gastar mucho para hacer algo entretenido

-Serena: Y ustedes ¿qué sugieren?

-Mina: No pretenderán que nos relajemos dando una vuelta por el parque

-Darien: No, pero podemos reunirnos en mi departamento

-Ray: Esa es una excelente idea!

-Amy: Suena muy interesante

-Mina: Yo me encargo de la música!!- comenzó a gritar de emoción

-Lita: Yo de la comida, por supuesto

-Amy: Yo te ayudo Lita

-Haruka: Ven como sí se podía hacer algo

-Andrew: Nosotros podemos poner las bebidas

-Haruka: Y algún trago no estaría mal jaja

-Ray: Mina, yo tengo unos CD's buenísimo podemos revisarlos

-Mina: Claro, Ray, hoy mismo después de clases. ¿Oye, Serena, y tú qué harás?

-Serena: No tengo idea, ustedes ya se repartieron todo

-Ray: Entonces por qué no le ayudas a Darien a ordenar su departamento antes de que lleguemos

-Serena: Es una buena idea, un hombre viviendo solo… debe ser un desastre jajaja

-Darien: ja-ja-ja que graciosa, tal vez tú puedas arreglar el desastre que quede después de la fiesta

-Serena: No, creo que eso mejor lo haces tú jaja

-Lita: Vaya, por lo visto ustedes ya se llevan mejor

-Andrew: Sí, que bueno verlos más amigos

Ese día se pasó rápido, en la tarde decidí que era momento de hacer absolutamente nada, así que me tiré en la cama y vi televisión. En la noche revisé mis e-mails y estuve chateando con Mina un rato, quien me tecleó una enorme lista de CD's que escogió junto con Ray esa tarde. De pronto se conectó Darien y quedamos de acuerdo en que pasaría por mí al día siguiente, le insistí en que podía llegar yo sola hasta su departamento, pero todo intento fue en vano.

El sábado aconteció sin novedad, fue una tarde muy tranquila, Darien pasaría por mí a las ocho, ya que los demás llegarían alrededor de las diez de la noche- me pregunto si la insistencia se debe a que yo pueda llegar más tarde- de cualquier manera cuando llegamos a su departamento me llevé una gran sorpresa.

-Wow, ¿en verdad tú vives aquí?

-Claro, qué tiene de extraño

-Es perfecto, nunca creí que un hombre pudiera ser tan ordenado, o acaso alguien limpia por ti- le di una mirada acusadora

-Para nada, yo lo mantengo así

Caminé alrededor del living, si bien no era muy grande, daba una acogedora sensación, parecía las habitaciones que salen en las revistas de decoración. Las paredes eran de un cálido color mantequilla y los muebles en tonos oscuros, desde los sofás de color negro hasta la gran repisa que se encontraba cubriendo casi por completo una pared, era de madera y tenía un tono casi tan oscuro como los asientos. Me extrañó lo que adornaba la mesita de vidrio que se encontraba en medio de la sala, 2 velas blancas y un arreglo de flores del mismo color, definitivamente le daban un toque al lugar, pero no me imaginaba a un hombre escogiendo eso para su hogar.

-Bonita decoración, ¿la escogiste tú solo?

Al parecer se dio cuenta al ornamento que me refería, por lo que me contestó mientras se dirigía a la cocina:

-Las velas y las flores fueron idea de Hina, insistió en que le darían un toque especial al lugar

-Y tenía razón- murmuré mientras lo seguía

-¿Deseas tomar algo?

-Jugo- le contesté con una sonrisa

-Aquí tienes- dijo mientras me ponía enfrente un vaso largo con jugo de naranja

-Gracias- me quedé pensativa un rato- Oye Darien, ¿por qué aceptaste que te ayudara a preparar todo antes que lleguen los demás si aquí no hay nada que hacer?

-Umm… la verdad me pareció que podrías hacerme compañía mientras llega el resto del grupo, además sí hay algo que hacer

-¿En serio? ¿Y qué sería eso?

-Hay que sacar los vasos y los platos, obvio- dijo con tono divertido

-Sí, claaaro, seguramente necesitas mucha ayuda para eso, verdad

-Jajaja, me ayudas con la compañía, ya te lo dije Serena

Su alusión a la compañía me hizo recordar la conversación que tuvimos en la heladería, la cual continuamos en el mirador y fue entonces cuando una pregunta rondó por mi cabeza:

-Darien, ¿recuerdas cuando estábamos en el mirador?

-Claro que sí- dijo mientras buscaba los vasos en los muebles de la cocina

-¿Y recuerdas cuando sonó mi celular y mamá me urgió para que llegará pronto?

-Sí, también recuerdo eso. Serena, ¿a dónde quieres llegar?

-Bueno, tú estabas apunto de decirme algo en ese momento, ¿qué era?

Se tardó en contestar como si estuviera evaluando las palabras que utilizaría, pero luego de un momento se dio vuelta se acercó a mi casi como si fuera a decirme un secreto que no pudieran oír ni las paredes, entonces me susurró en el oído:

-La curiosidad mató al gato, ¿sabías?- luego retrocedió un par de pasos y se carcajeó

Me levanté de mi asiento y pasando por su lado para sacar más vasos y le dije con tono petulante:

-Esta gatita aún tiene sus 7 vidas intactas- me sonreí

-Me podrías ayudar a mover algunos muebles, algo me dice que las chicas tienen toda la intención de bailar

-Tantas como tú de cambiarme el tema- dije en tono sarcástico

-Umm… tal vez ellas tengas más ganas de bailar que yo de cambiar el tema jajaja

-¿Mina te mostró su enorme lista anoche a ti también, verdad?

-Casi colapsó la ventana del MSN con tanto que escribió

-Jajaja si la mía igual

Hicimos espacio en la sala, acomodando los muebles por la orilla de esta, no me di cuenta de la hora cuando se escucharon unas risas en el pasillo, definitivamente eran las chicas. Darien abrió la puerta y la primera que entró fue…

-Mina: Holaaaa! Bueno Darien, dónde esta mi equipo de trabajo- Darien la miró con cara de duda- esta noche seré la hermosa Dj que los pondrá a bailar

-Darien: Jaja el stereo está por allá Mina- le apuntó justo hacía donde me encontraba yo

-Ray: Hola Darien (traía una pequeña maleta que se veía algo pesada). Mina no crees que podrías ayudarme con esto, los CD's pesan bastante sabes, pusiste como 100 aquí adentro

-Serena: Yo te ayudo Ray- dije tomando la pequeña maleta y dejándola sobre un sillón

-Lita: Wow, Darien, tu departamento es precioso

-Darien: Gracias Lita, pero pasen y pónganse cómodos

El resto del grupo entró dejando las cosas sobre la mesa, en verdad que se entusiasmaron con lo que traían. Lita trajo distintos bocadillos para la noche, cosas livianas, pero todas absolutamente exquisitas; Haruka y Andy, bueno ellos parece que tenían mucha sed, trajeron muchos refrescos, jugos y un par de tragos que yo no había probado.

Mina se tomó muy en serio su papel de "Dj" y no sólo eso, improvisando con el control remoto del stereo como micrófono se monto en el papel de animadora, también. El resto nos pusimos a bailar como quien celebra el año nuevo, en verdad nos hacía falta relajarnos y divertirnos, tuvimos un par de semanas realmente estresantes. Todo era risas, bailes y la voz de Mina quien parecía trompo dando vueltas por la sala y volvía a su lugar para cambiar la música; Lita estaba encanta más que por el baile, por como Andy elogiaba sus bocadillos; Amy no paró de reír en toda la noche, tal vez le duelan las mejillas mañana; Haruka contó algunas anécdotas de sus "reuniones anti stress" de la universidad; Ray se dedicó a enseñar sus dotes de bailarina, tenía un par de coreografías bajo la manga que no dudó en exhibir; Darien se salió totalmente de su papel serio y maduro de siempre, se veía tan animado y yo… yo disfrute demasiado esa noche.

A eso de las 4 am las chicas comenzaron a caer una a una, al final terminamos Mina, Ray, Amy y yo acostadas en la gran cama de dos plazas de Darien, la verdad que con el cansancio no nos preocupó mucho el espacio. Lita estaba en el sofá conversando con Andrew y Haruka, pero me pareció verla cabeceando de sueño cuando Darien me dirigió a su habitación junto con las chicas y luego regresó a la sala. Creo que quedé absolutamente inconsciente por un par de horas, eso hasta que Mina comenzó a darse vueltas en la cama- Dios, si yo era inquieta para dormir ella se me ganaba por mucho- y Ray debió haber estado soñando, porque balbuceó unas frases incoherentes, luego de un rato ya no aguanté más y decidí levantarme- por suerte me acosté en una orilla de la cama- salí de la habitación con sumo cuidado de no hacer ruido, pensé en dirigirme al balcón para no molestar a nadie, pero justo al darme la vuelta luego de cerrar la puerta noté que no era la única despierta.

-¿No puedes dormir?- dijo en un susurro

-No, Mina no para de moverse y Ray está hablando como loca y tú Darien- le respondí también susurrando

-Yo creo que prefiero un café a esta hora, ¿me acompañas?

-Claro, además dudo que vuelva a dormir

-Aún que trataras aquí sería más difícil- dijo señalando hacía los sillones, donde Lita estaba dormida en uno y en otro estaba Haruka y Andrew roncando como camiones

-Jajaja, entiendo porque prefieres el café

-Toma- me entregó un tazón- ¿No tienes frío? ¿Quieres una manta?

-Con esto estoy bien- levanté el tazón- gracias. Oye, podríamos salir al balcón, para no despertarlos

-Vamos, aunque entre esos ronquidos dudo que se despierten con nuestros murmullos

Una vez afuera, nos apoyamos en la baranda.

-Tienes una hermosa vista desde aquí

-A decir verdad sí, se ve casi toda la calle y te da otra perspectiva de la ciudad

-Jajaja, no me refería a esa vista- yo me refería a esa- apunté hacia arriba señalando las radiantes estrellas en el oscuro cielo

-Tienes razón, Serena, esa es aún mejor, y si esperas un momento verás el amanecer, ya no debe tardar

-Oye, Darien, quería darte las gracias, en verdad, estuvo genial la noche

-No fue nada, es bueno tener compañía en casa de vez en cuando

-Umm

-¿Qué sucede?- se dio cuenta de mi cara de pregunta

-Es sólo curiosidad- me mordí el labio inferior mientras lo miraba de reojo

-¿Curiosidad?

-Sí, aún estoy esperando que me digas

-Umm- bebió un largo sorbo de café- está bien te lo diré, si prometes no asustarte

-¿No asustarme? ¿Por qué me asustaría?

-Por lo que me contaste sobre ti

-Y eso qué tiene que ver

-Lo que yo quería decirte es que creo que deberías darte una oportunidad

-Una oportunidad para….

-Ser feliz

-¿Estás insinuando que soy infeliz?- dije escéptica

-No, creo que fue la palabra equivocada, lo que quise decir fue que deberías darte la oportunidad de tener una relación, de estar con alguien que te valore

-Con alguien que me traiga problemas querrás decir- dije frunciendo el ceño

-No todos somos iguales, Serena

-Claro que no, eso ya lo sé, unos son peores que otros

Darien se quedó mirándome en silencio, creo que estaba estudiando mi expresión.

-¿Por qué todo debe ser tan malo?

-Porque lo es

-No siempre

-La mayoría de las veces, hasta ahora no he sabido de una excepción

-Yo podría serlo

-Eso debería confirmarlo tu _novia_- enfaticé mi tono sarcástico en la última palabra

-Por favor, Serena, sabes que no la considero mi novia

-Pero lo es

-De todas formas pienso terminar con ella

-Sí claro- susurré

-Es cierto

-Ella no va a dejarte ir, sabe perfectamente como manipularte con su discurso de niña desolada

-¿Por qué te cae tan mal?- me miró de reojo con un gesto pícaro

-Ya te lo dije en su momento, yo jamás haría algo así, no me gustan las mujeres que dejan su orgullo por un hombre

-Bueno, como haya sido, esta vez no podrá decirme que no

-¿Cómo estás tan seguro de eso?

-¿No recuerdas las condiciones del trato?

-Claro que sí, que estuvieras con ella para no dejarla sola y que a la vez tú no estuvieras solo

-Exacto, además de eso, ella prometió alejarse cuando yo encontrara a alguien con quisiera estar

-¿Y eso ya sucedió?

-Eso creo

Abrí la boca para hacer la pregunta obvia- ¿quién?- pero en ese momento recordé que la conversación inició con dirección hacia mí y mis convicciones, entonces ¿por qué rayos estábamos hablando de quien le interesaba a Darien?

-Darien- hice una pausa- ¿puedes explicarme algo? Creo que me perdí

-¿Te perdiste?

-Sí. ¿En qué momento pasamos de mis pensamientos a tus sentimientos?

-No hemos cambiado el tema

-Entonces…- lo miré esperando una respuesta que no fuera lo que se me estaba pasando por la cabeza en ese momento

-Escucha, Serena, si te dije que no te asustaras es porque quería hablarte sobre mis sentimientos, mis sentimientos hacia a ti- dio un paso más cerca de mí dejando en medio sólo los tazones con café

-Darien yo…- no supe que decirle, simplemente desvié la mirada por unos segundos y luego volví a sus ojos

-¿Te incomoda, verdad? ¿Hablar del tema?

-Aparte, me incomoda la situación, yo creí que éramos amigos

-Yo siento que podríamos ser más que eso

-No, tú crees mal, eso no resultaría

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan segura?

-Porque me conozco

-¿Sólo por eso? Umm, interesante, me esperaba otra cosa- sonrió

-¿Y qué esperabas?

-Por lo general si rechazas algo de manera tan tajante es porque no te gusta o simplemente no te interesa, me alegra saber que éste no es el caso- su tono era triunfante y casi burlón

-¡Oye! ¡No confundas las cosas!

-Jajaja yo no estoy confundiendo nada, princesa, sólo digo las cosas como las veo

-Pues entonces abre bien los ojos, porque creo que estás viendo mal

-Serena, no tienes para que ponerte a la defensiva, mi intención no es que pases un mal rato- tenía una tierna expresión en su rostro

-Darien, tú sabes cuanto me molesta hablar de esto, además me pillas por sorpresa con tu…

-¿Declaración?

-Sí con eso- susurré desviando la mirada hacia el horizonte

-¿Es tan difícil aceptar que me gustas?

-Es…no sé

-Yo sí sé lo que es, te da miedo. Te da miedo pensar en mí de otra forma y salir lastimada o que no funcione, como dices tú

Yo seguía sin poderlo mirar a la cara, en qué momento aprendió a conocerme tan bien, era como si estuviera leyendo mis pensamientos, por mucho que yo le hubiera contado aquel día no era para tanto, ¿o sí? De cualquier forma mi cerebro estaba entrando en un colapso de información nuevamente, por lo que permanecí muda durante unos minutos más.

-Serena, mi princesa- se acercó y tomó mi mano, a pesar de que yo apretaba el tazón como si quisiera romperlo- no te estoy pidiendo que seas mi novia, ni pretendo tenerte enamorada de la noche a la mañana, ni siquiera la semana siguiente- sonrió- sólo te pido una cosa, bueno en realidad dos- me miró esperando una respuesta de mi parte y yo apenas fui capaz de emitir un susurro

-¿Qué cosas?- lo miré directo a los ojos, en verdad no tenía idea de que pudiera ser

-La primera es que me dejes conquistarte, no quiero que te sientas presionada ni mucho menos aterrada- dijo en tono burlón y luego volvió a ponerse serio- sólo déjame estar cerca de ti, quererte y hacerte sentir segura, segura de mí- hizo una pausa- la segunda- dijo sin soltar mi mano- es que pongas de tu parte, trata de abrir tu mente y tu corazón, no puedo hacer nada si estás predispuesta a que nada resulte

Él me miraba con ojos ansioso, ansiosos de una respuesta por mi parte y yo estaba ahí estática sin saber que hacer y mucho menos que decir. Debo admitirlo, si nos centramos netamente en mi miedo al compromiso y todo el lío que ya saben, este era el momento exacto para apretar el _botón de pánico_, sí, definitivamente era hora de salir corriendo lo más lejos posible de ahí. Por otra parte estaba el lado de mi cerebro que razonaba de manera distinta y que en sí representaba menos del 0,01%, en verdad era algo casi irrelevante en mí, pero, extrañamente, Darien supo tocar esa fibra con sus palabras, tal vez fue porque nunca me esperé que me pidiera eso, es decir, quién te dice no quiero que seas mi novia, pero déjame quererte; no pretendo que te enamores, pero quiero estar cerca de ti. Tal vez con toda la conmoción yo no estaba entendiendo bien, quizá el colapso de mi cerebro lo dejó funcionando mal y ahora decodificaba las palabras de manera confusa. No supe cómo, por qué ni cuándo, pero le respondí con un hilo de voz que se desvaneció tras dos simples palabras.

-Está bien- dije con los ojos clavados en los suyos, pero con la vista perdida en el espacio vacío entre él y yo

Se le iluminó el rostro y con una enorme y satisfactoria sonrisa me dijo- gracias, princesa, no te arrepentirás- Al segundo escuchamos como alguien bostezaba en el interior del departamento, los chicos habían comenzado a despertar.

El día lunes en la Universidad fue bastante extraño para mí, yo no tenía la más mínima intención de que mis amigos se enteraran de lo que Darien pretendía, además no sé cómo quedaron las cosas exactamente, yo sólo le dije que sí podía tratar de conquistarme y estar cerca de mí. ¡Hay no! ¡¿Cómo es posible que aceptara una cosa así sin averiguar ni un minúsculo detalle al respecto?! Y si Darien era del tipo romántico empedernido o peor aún del tipo cursi hasta decir basta. ¡Rayos! En qué lío me había metido, no quiero ni imaginar con qué llegará a la hora del almuerzo ¿flores, chocolates, serenata, un poema? Ok, lo sé mi lado paranoico está deliberando en exceso, pero es que esta situación podría manifestar lo que he evitado por años, no se vería nada bien un chico entregado a sus sentimiento intentando conquistar a una frívola como yo.

Vamos, Serena, hora de tener una seria conversación interna. Examinar ambos lados de la moneda y llegar a una conclusión que no sea salir arrancando en cuanto termine la clase. Entonces, recordemos las palabras exactas y precisas que Darien dijo en el balcón… ¡Maldición! En este momento no puedo concentrarme en nada más que el terror en mi interior y que estoy segura mi rostro no tardará en delatar. Terror esa palabra me parece que él la mencionó o quizás fue algo parecido, pero si mal no recuerdo, dijo que no quería presionarme o que me sintiera aterrada, simplemente quería estar cerca de mí… sí, eso es, eso fue lo que dijo y lo segundo fue que yo pusiera de mi parte, sinceramente, no sé cual está más difícil, ¿qué no se le podía ocurrir otras cosas para pedirme? Algo más fácil como volar o pasar noches enteras estudiando, no, él tenía que pedirme lo que más me costaba en la vida y yo estúpidamente atónita le respondí que sí. Por lo visto el análisis de hoy no llegará a ningún lado racional, por lo que será mejor esperar a ver cómo se dan las cosas, de todas formas, no puede ser tan malo ¿o sí?

-Mina: ¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡¡Serenaaaaaaaaaa!!!!!!!!!! Ya reacciona, por favor, la clase terminó, lo único que quiero es ir a comer y tú no te mueves de tu asiento.

-Serena: Ya, Mina, no tienes para que gritar, ya voy, no seas exagerada, la comida no saldrá corriendo

-Mina: Me sorprende ese comentario viniendo de ti- me miró de reojo- no será que no quieres ir a almorzar

-Serena: Y por qué yo no querría ir a almorzar- le dije en el mismo tono de interrogatorio, mientras caminábamos hacia afuera del edificio

-Mina: Eso dímelo tú

-Serena: Ya cállate

Al parecer tardé tanto reaccionar y salir del salón de clases, que el resto de mi grupo tuvo tiempo de llegar antes que nosotras a la mesa.

-Lita: Serena, ¿no piensas comer?

-Serena: Sí, claro- saqué unas galletitas de mi bolso, la verdad no podía comer nada más de los nervios, nervios de no saber qué esperar.

-Darien: ¿Sólo vas a comer eso?- no tenía ningún gesto en especial

-Serena: Sí, no tengo mucha hambre

-Ray: ¿Estás bien? Generalmente tú comes mucho más que eso

-Serena: No me pasa nada, mejor sigamos hablando de… ¿de qué estaban hablando?

-Lita: Jajaja, Serena distraída otra vez

-Andy: Hablábamos de lo bien que lo pasamos el sábado

-Haruka: Me encantan esas "reuniones" jaja

-Mina: En verdad, estuvo genial, yo creo que debemos repetirlo pronto

-Amy: Es una excelente idea

-Serena: Amy, me sorprende, tú no eres de ir mucho a fiestas

-Amy: Pero es distinto estar en un lugar lleno de desconocidos, que estar con tus amigos

-Darien: Podemos repetirlo cuando quieran, por mí no hay problema

-Ray: Te tomaremos la palabra Darien

Al final, el almuerzo aconteció de lo más normal, ninguna de mis horrendas fantasías se hizo realidad, a decir verdad, Darien me desconcertó un poco, creí que intentaría acercarse más a mí y me trató como cualquier otro día, siempre amable y muy atento, pero nada fuera de lo normal. Será que lo soñé o tal vez en verdad estaba entendiendo mal sus palabras, me quedé pensando en eso hasta la próxima clase y luego ya dejé el tema atrás. Cuando iba camino a casa un mensaje en mi celular me hizo pensar que tal vez no estaba tan equivocada.

**Hola hermosa! me habria gustado **

**llevarte a tu casa hoy o salir **

**después de clases pero hay algo **

**que debo hacer antes, tu sabes un trato **

**que terminar. Hablamos mañana en **

**la tarde te parece? Respondeme**

¡Confirmado! No era un sueño y definitivamente no entendí nada mal. Ok revisemos si tiene un trato que terminar eso sólo significa una cosa, ¡va a terminar con Hina! Hoy mismo, ahora, quizás lo está haciendo en este momento y todo por mí, wow, Darien sí que hablaba en serio y no tarda en cumplir lo que dice. Entonces, ¿qué pasará ahora? Creo que sólo hay una forma de averiguarlo…

**Hola Darien no te preocupes por hoy**

**soluciona tus cosas tranquilo, claro **

**que podemos vernos mañana, nos **

**ponemos de acuerdo al almuerzo te **

**parece? **

No se oía tan mal, no era un mensaje comprometedor ni dejaba en videncia mi gran curiosidad, no me imagino como irá a reaccionar esa mujer, tal vez haga un escándalo o se tire en sus brazos rogando para que no la deje otra vez. En verdad espero que Darien se libre de ella y no por algún interés en particular, simplemente para que esté libre de esa manipuladora. Mientras balanceaba en mi cabeza las hipótesis de la posible reacción de Hina un nuevo mensaje llegó.

**Mañana no ire a la universidad**

**paso por tu casa en la tarde?**

**dime a que hora te acomoda**

**un beso princesa!**

Umm no irá mañana, raro, muy raro, por qué no va a ir. Será mejor que deje mis ideas detectivescas por un rato, tendrá otras cosas que hacer, supongo.

**A las 5 esta bien para mi**

**nos vemos, suerte hoy**

**Kisses**

Día martes, las clases fueron de lo más normal, aunque yo no aguantaba la curiosidad de saber qué pasó con Darien e Hina; ¿en realidad habrá terminado con ella? O mejor dicho ¿en verdad habrá terminado con ella por mí?

Efectivamente ese día ni se apareció por la U, me fui a casa de lo más tranquila, casi se me había olvidado que tenía que salir luego. En cuanto llegué a mi dulce hogar di unas vueltas, y luego me cambie de ropa. Darien llegó tan puntual como siempre y yo por esas casualidades de la vida estaba lista.

Ya en su auto…

-Hola Darien

-Hola princesa, cómo estás

-Bien, gracias, y tú qué tal

-Yo bien y ahora mejor, porque estoy contigo- me guiñó un ojo y me dedicó una sonrisa, yo simplemente sonreí, me sonrojé y miré al frente- ¿Te parece ir a la heladería de la otra vez?

-¿En verdad? ¡Claro! Me encantó ese lugar

Hubo un momento de silencio hasta que me animé a preguntar:

-Oye, Darien… y ¿qué tal te fue ayer?

-Ya hablaremos de eso ¿te parece?

-Por supuesto, no hay problema- en ese momento me quedé en blanco, luego de todas las posibilidades que imaginé respecto a lo que pasó ayer ahora no se me ocurría ninguna.

Como recordarán la maravillosa heladería _Ice Blue_ quedaba a hora y media de mi casa, por lo que en el camino platicamos sobre la Universidad y el resto sólo oímos la radio.

Una vez sentados, en la terraza nuevamente, y ya con nuestros helados al frente yo esperaba que él comenzara a hablar, pero se dedico un buen rato a jugar con su cuchara dentro del helado, lo saboreaba un poco, se aclaraba la garganta y miraba de reojo al horizonte. Tal vez no era la mejor idea, pero la curiosidad me estaba matando y ya me estaba sintiendo incómoda con la situación, así que respiré profundo y pregunté:

-¿Estás bien?

-Sí- suspiró

-¿Está _todo_ bien?- pronuncié muy bien cada palabra

-Demasiado

-¿Ah?

-¿Sabes lo qué hice ayer?- capturó mi mirada sin posibilidades de escapar- Supongo que lo imaginas por el mensaje que te envié, ¿o no?

Yo asentí con la cabeza y murmuré- lo de terminar el trato, ¿verdad?

-Exacto, ayer cuando salí de la Universidad, llamé a Hina y le dije que tenía que hablar con ella. No sé si lo presentía, lo intuyó o simplemente lo supo, pero todo salió demasiado…­­- se quedó pensativo

-¿Demasiado qué, Darien?

-Demasiado fácil (más le sonó a pregunta que a respuesta)

-Vaya, me esperaba cualquier cosa menos que resultó fácil, acaso te dijo simplemente _OK, Darien, sé feliz yo me retiro_- dije en un tono burlón que se me escapó, pero también pretendía que él se relajara un poco.

-La verdad, Serena, es que le faltó poco para eso. No entraré en detalles, pero en concreto le dije que…

**Flash Back**

-¿Qué es lo que querías decirme, cielo?

-Debo hablar algo serio contigo

-Ya veo, no será referente a nuestra relación ¿o sí?- dijo bajando la mirada

-A decir verdad, precisamen…

-Dime algo Darien- interrumpió- acaso…- me miró directo a los ojos- ¿acaso tú ya encontraste a alguien más, alguna chica con la que te gustaría estar?

-Para ser honesto, Hina, sí me gusta una persona y la verdad quiero intentar algo con ella

-¿La conozco?

-Eso no tiene importancia

-Por favor, no me interpondré en tu camino, sólo quiero saber si la conozco- hizo una pausa y con una sonrisa dijo- Vamos, Darien, sabes que te quiero mucho y significas mucho para mí, sólo quiero saber quién será la afortunada que tendrá la posibilidad de estar contigo y claro saber si te merece, mi cielo- dijo en un tono "demasiado" amable

-Está bien- dije en un suspiro- sí la conoces

-¿Es de la Universidad?

-Sí, Hina, es de la Universidad

-De ese grupo nuevo de amigos que tienes, ¿verdad?

-Hina, por favor

-Ya te dije, sólo quiero estar segura que te vas con alguien que te merezca

-Ok, sí es de ese grupo

-De casualidad no será la rubiecita. ¿Serena?

-¿Por qué crees qué es ella?

-Digamos que es simple intuición femenina

-Umm, no me convence mucho tu respuesta, debo admitir, creo que hay algo que no me estás diciendo, te conozco muy bien- la miré de reojo, pero luego me sonreí

-Escucha Darien- dijo tomando mi cara entre sus manos- te lo dije aquella vez y te lo diré de nuevo, te dejaré libre si así lo deseas, no seré un obstáculo para ti- hizo una pausa- Eso sí, espero que no dejemos de ser amigos y mucho menos perdamos el contacto, no me agradaría nada que salieras de mi vida

-Claro que no, eso ni lo menciones, sabes que siempre estaré ahí si me necesitas

**Fin del Flash Back**

-Luego de eso nos abrazamos, me dio un beso en la mejilla y se fue.

-Wow, en verdad fue… demasiado fácil. Creí que te haría un escándalo como la vez que me contaste

-Yo también, tal vez no un "escándalo" como tú dices, pero sí me esperaba una reacción un poco más… no sé, más…

-Emotiva, exagerada, dramática?

-Jaja no seas mala con ella

-No soy mala, soy realista en base a la percepción que tengo de ella- dije en tono petulante

-Bueno, princesa, como ves ya estoy libre, libre para ti

-¿Eh?- creo que en ese momento se me olvidó respirar

-¿Por qué esa cara? ¿Acaso creías que no era en serio?

-Yo… la verdad…no creí…

-Escúchame bien, Serena- de pronto se puso muy serio- si te dije que estaba interesado en ti y que intentaría conquistarte es porque así es, ¿acaso creíste que jugaba?

-No dije eso

-Pero parece que es lo que pensabas

-No es así, pero todo esto es raro para mí- sentí como mis mejillas ardían

-Sabes que puedes confiar en mí, princesa, ¿por qué no me dices lo qué te pasa?

-Eso es precisamente lo que me pasa- tomé aire mientras observaba su rostro de confusión- no estoy acostumbrada a esto, es raro cada vez que me llamas princesa, no entiendo por qué tu interés en mí, no me explico como dejaste a tu novia para "intentar" tener algo conmigo

-¿Desconfías de mí o de mis intenciones contigo?- estaba muy serio, pero se veía compresivo y relajado, lo cual me confundía más

-No desconfío de ti, de hecho te contado cosas que ni mis amigas saben

-¿Entonces?

-No me explico esta situación, trato de entender cómo pasó todo esto, cuándo comenzó. Para empezar ¿desde cuándo nos llevamos tan bien tú y yo?, hasta donde recuerdo peleábamos todo el tiempo

-Eso era porque tú te ibas en contra de todo lo que yo decía

-Y a ti te encantaba seguirme la pelea, no te hagas- dije aguantándome la risa

-Por supuesto, te ves encantadora cuando te enojas y me daba risa verte a punto de explotar, jajaja

-Que gracioso! Ahora resulta que me hacías enojar para matar el aburrimiento- fingí molestarme, pero por alguna extraña razón no lo estaba en lo absoluto

-Vamos, hermosa, tú siempre empezabas a discutir, yo sólo te seguía

-Lo sé, es que detesto perder, jaja

-Créeme que me di cuenta de eso en cuanto te conocí

-No me culpes, además por esos días ustedes sólo hablaban de la fiesta de aniversario

-Es cierto, pero tú nunca explicaste tus razones con claridad, ¿cómo pretendías que supieras lo que te molestaba?

-Bueno, ahora, tú mejor que nadie sabe porqué reaccioné así

-Lo sé y hablando de la fiesta, ¿te dije alguna vez lo increíblemente hermosa que te veías?

Mis mejillas se estaban incendiando, mejor dicho toda mi cara parecía necesitar la ayuda de los bomberos o algo por el estilo, simplemente bajé la vista a la mesa y dije- gracias- de pronto algo me hizo hablar más de la cuenta y no supe en que momento levanté la mirada y capturando sus profundos azulinos dije- tú no te quedas atrás, recuerdo tu traje, te veías muy elegante.

Ese día en la heladería fue muy agradable, por alguna razón me siento cómoda hablando con él la verdad no sé ni cuantas horas estuvimos juntos, por suerte no recibí ninguna vergonzosa llamada de mi mamá reclamando que me fuera a casa. Conversamos como si nos conociéramos hace tiempo, en realidad como si nos tuviéramos mucha confianza y todo estuvo muy tranquilo, excepto por las veces en que sus comentarios me encendían las mejillas, la verdad yo no estaba acostumbrada a recibir tanta atención o a tomarla en cuenta. Eran demasiados detalles que me tomaban por sorpresa; como sus halagos, sus miradas pícaras, sus sonrisas coquetas, o por ejemplo su manera de despedirse aquella noche cuando me dejó en la puerta de mi casa. Bajamos del auto aún riéndonos ya ni me acuerdo porqué, cuando al fin paramos yo respire hondo y fue cuando me tomó por sorpresa para luego hacer lo que yo menos esperaba; estando de frente a mí se acercó aún más, con un brazo me acercó más a él tirándome de la cintura mientras decía:

-Espero que lo hayas pasado tan bien como yo hoy

En ese momento me quedé sin aire y estando a 2 centímetro de su boca sólo se escuchaba su respiración y el murmullo que fue mi respuesta.

-Tal vez lo pasé mejor que tú- le sonreí coqueta

-¿A sí?- dijo arqueando una ceja- entonces…- hizo una pausa mientras levantaba suavemente mi mentón con su mano libre.

Chicas, seamos honestas en esa situación sólo pasa una cosa, sólo hay un movimiento por hacer de su parte y en ese momento yo no estaba muy segura de rechazarlo, claro ustedes estarían pensando lo mismo que yo pensé: "me va a besar".

Acercó mi boca a la suya y dejando casi nada de espacio entre ambas y dijo:

-Entonces, ya es hora de que descanses, buenas noches mi princesa- yo me paralicé sin saber qué hacer, él dirigía sus labios directo a los míos y en el último segundo, en el último milímetro de espacio se desvío para darme un beso en la mejilla, se alejó suavemente y me soltó por completo- te veré mañana- dijo con una gran y coqueta sonrisa al mismo tiempo que entraba nuevamente al auto.

Ven como les dije que siempre hacía lo que yo menos esperaba, me quedé ahí afuera hasta que el auto desapareció, luego entré a mi casa y por suerte no había nadie esperando por mí, fui por algo para beber a la cocina y luego directo a mi habitación. Esa noche, definitivamente, había que analizar, entonces revisemos la evidencia y saquemos conclusiones.

Es un juego, no uno con malas intenciones, supongo, pero si juntamos todo las piezas calzan perfecto. Darien dijo que me conquistaría, lo primero que hizo fue deshacerse de la manipuladora arrastrada de su novia, lo cual me pareció muy bien, eso quiere decir que es en serio; luego tenemos toda una tarde como los mejores amigos, pero aprovechó cada oportunidad que tuvo para acercarse o hacerme algún comentario tipo indirecta; ahora si a todo esto sumamos su "gesto de despedida". Hasta un ciego lo vería, es un juego de resistencia, está probando quien puede más, se acerca y luego se aleja, me tienta para después dejarme esperando, me provoca y en seguida se va. Muy astuto de su parte, pero dos pueden jugar a lo mismo, veremos en realidad quién puede más.

Pensé que sería divertido seguirle el juego por un tiempo, él no era el único que podía provocarme y con Darien debía ser más fácil para mí, yo le gustaba y además estoy completamente segura de mi autocontrol en estas situaciones.

Al día siguiente en clases estaba ansiosa por la hora del almuerzo, no era como aquel día en que los nervios no me dejaban en paz, ahora quería ver que haría Darien y como le respondería yo, definitivamente, estaba lista para el juego, eso sí debía ser cautelosa por dos importantes razones:

1.- Mis amigos y en especial mis amigas no se tienen que enterar.

2.- Debo estar muy atenta a las sorpresa del señor Chiba, ya sabemos que no sé puede adivinar mucho con él.

Cuando faltaban 25 minutos para la hora del almuerzo, mi celular comenzó a vibrar, gracias al cielo lo tenía en silencio, y como sorpresa número uno del día de hoy tenemos un mensaje de texto:

**Te espero en la cafetería**

**en media hora, espero que**

**vayas sola. No tardes**

Bien, no era nada difícil de hacer, sólo deshacerme de Mina, esto se parecía a misión imposible, pero algo se me tenía que ocurrir. Cuando salimos de clases, partimos con rumbo a nuestra mesa de siempre, Ray y Lita nos esperaban ansiosas, más parecía que se estaban ahogando.

-Serena: Hola chicas

-Mina: Ray, ya cuéntamelo todo

-Serena: ¿Contar?

-Lita: Hay Serena, eso te pasa por no conectarte anoche, te pierdes las noticias

-Serena: ¿Noticias, de qué hablan? No entiendo nada

-Mina: Sobre la cita de Ray, ahora deja de hacer preguntas, no aguanto para saber todos los detalles- dijo mientras tiraba del brazo de Ray para sentarla a su lado.

Esto era perfecto, una de las cosas que más le interesaba a mi querida e inseparable amiga, hablar de chicos.

-Serena: Oigan, yo también me muero por escuchar la historia, pero necesito ir a la cafetería vuelvo en dos segundos y me ponen al día, Ok

-Mina: Sí, sí vete y date prisa

Le hice caso a Mina y caminé rápido hasta encontrarme con Darien, eso sí en el camino me pasó una pregunta por la cabeza: ¿Con quién tuvo una cita Ray? Increíble lo que te pierdes por no estar una noche en MSN.

-Hola, siento la demora, deshacerse de Mina es más difícil de lo que parece

-No te preocupes- dijo en medio de una sonrisa- sabía que vendrías- se volteo y me miró de reojo

-¿Y cómo estabas tan seguro?- dije arqueando una ceja

-Simplemente lo sabía- me susurró al oído

-Bueno y se puede saber para qué requería mi presencia el señor adivino- dije en tono burlón

-Claro, ¿quieres un café?

-Está bien… oye, ¿para eso me pediste que viniera? ¿Para tomarnos un café?

-Sí-dijo divertido

-Y yo creyendo que era otra cosa- murmuré

-¿Qué dices?

-Que por hacerme venir hasta aquí deberás invitarme unas galletas también

-No hay problema, pero no creo que haya sido un gran sacrificio para ti venir hasta aquí- me sonrió

Cuando llegamos a la mesa con las chicas…

-Mina: No lo puedo creer

-Ray: Es verdad, yo tampoco lo esperaba

-Lita: Ya habían pasado varios días

-Serena: ¿De qué hablan?

-Ray: Vaya, sí tardaste poco Serena. Hola Darien

-Darien: Hola Ray, Mina, Lita

-Mina: Hola Darien. Hay Serena, no me digas que tú urgencia por ir a la cafetería era un café y unas galletas

-Serena: Pues… yo…

-Lita: Déjala Mina, mejor que escuche la historia de Ray

-Serena: Haber me quedé en que Ray tuvo una cita, cómo fue eso, cuándo, dónde y lo más importante, con quién

Darien me miró de reojo y luego se dirigió a unos pasos de la mesa, donde se encontraban Andrew y Haruka, obviamente este era una tema de chicas y ellos no estaban interesados en los detalles, aunque me pareció que Darien puso un poco más de atención que mis otros dos amigos. Miré a los chicos quienes se dieron vuelta para recibir a Darien, le sonreí a Haruka y saludé a Andy con la mano, me senté con las chicas y me dispuse a escuchar.

Que sorpresa me llevé al escuchar que la cita de Ray fue con el chico que conoció en la fiesta de la Universidad, Neflyte. Ella estaba toda emocionada hablando del lugar al que fueron, de lo que él le dijo, de cuando se despidieron, en fin, típica conversación sobre chicos incluía cada minúsculo detalle. Por mi parte sí estaba escuchando, pero no con total atención, mientras mi emocionada amiga relataba su salida yo tenía mis propios asuntos en mente, para ser más exacta meditaba sobre dos cosas:

El hecho de que a Ray, y en general a mis amigas, les entusiasmaba tanto salir con un chico y luego contarnos todo como si fuera algo único. Esto lo comparaba conmigo misma que sí también había compartido algunas experiencias con ellas, pero no creo haberme visto ahogada por compartir esa clase de información, bastaba verme ahora, lo mucho que me preocupaba mantener lo más discreto posible el juego que se estaba desarrollando justo en sus narices.

Hablando del jueguito, no podía evitar mirar de reojo hacia donde estaban los chicos, varias veces choqué con la mirada de Darien, quien de vez en cuando fijaba su atención en nuestra dirección. Algo me decía, él intuía que nuestra nueva actividad debía mantenerse en reserva.

Bueno volviendo al tema de la cita, Ray nos contó como Neflyte la invitó un par de veces a salir durante las llamadas que le hacía desde la fiesta- en realidad yo no recuerdo que haya mencionado más de una llamada, pero con mi mente en la Luna y mis constante distracciones ante cualquier cosa no se podía confiar mucho en mi retención de datos respecto a algunas situaciones- en fin, la cosa fue así. Este chico llamó a Ray casi a diario desde que se conocieron, la invitó a salir un par de veces hasta que ella aceptó- inteligente de su parte no aceptar a la primera- Ray nos explicó que prefirió fijar un lugar para verse con él y no que pasara por ella a su casa, luego fueron a un lindo restaurant- o como dijo ella "un cálido y encantador lugar que inspiraba el romance", una descripción demasiado empalagosa para mí-. Luego de comer, una deliciosa pasta, fueron a dar un paseo y finalmente la llevó a su casa en donde se despidió de ella con tierno beso en la frente.

Me sentí un poco mal, estaba bastante poco interesada en la historia de mi amiga y aunque ella estaba refiriéndose a uno de mis temas menos favoritos en el mundo, yo debía ponerle toda la atención. Por otra parte tenía mi propia historia dando vueltas por mi cabeza, una parte de mi cerebro no podía dejar de pensar en cuál sería el próximo movimiento de Darien o acaso era mi turno de realizar una jugada, a decir verdad, creo que me estoy tomando demasiado en serio este tema, sólo me falta planear estrategias de ataque, será mejor dejar que fluyan las cosas y no llegar a idear tácticas de guerra.

Cuando llegó la hora de volver a clases nos despedimos de los chicos que debían partir en seguida, en ese momento pasó- lógicamente ahora yo estaba atenta a cada pequeño detalle- cuando Darien se iba pasó su mano por toda mi cintura como si me soltara de un abrazo, fue tan rápido y espontáneo que nadie más lo noto- eso creo- para finalizar me miró a lo lejos y se sonrió mientras volteaba. En ese preciso instante decidí que era hora de tomar cartas en el asunto, como dije dos podíamos jugar, unos minutos antes de salir de clases saqué mi celular- es tan práctica la tecnología en estos casos- una sonrisa se dibujó en mi mente cuando lo imaginé al leer mi mensaje.

**Hola! Salimos hoy?**

Increíble lo que puedes hacer con tres simples palabras- jaja- incluso podría haberme ahorrado el saludo, de cualquier modo, se hizo esperar con la respuesta. Él sabía mi horario de salida, por lo que me llamó cuando iba camino a casa.

-Hola

-¿Así qué la princesa quiere salir?

-Pensé que sería… divertido

-Suena interesante, ¿dónde te gustaría ir?

-No lo sé, ¿qué propones?

-¿Cómo es la frase que usas conmigo? A ti se te ocurrió así que tú decides- jajaja

-Muy ingenioso- dije en tono sarcástico- podríamos ir al parque

-¿Al parque?

-Sí, un paseo por el parque, ¿no te agrada la idea?

-Sí me agrada, en realidad me da lo mismo el lugar… me interesa más la compañía

-Pues la compañía quiere pasear

-Muy bien ¿a qué hora nos vemos?

-A las 6 ¿te parece bien?

-Ok, a las 6 paso por ti, adiós mi princesa

-Nos vemos

Listo! Todo estaba saliendo excelente, ahora íbamos a salir y de seguro él creería que tenía más oportunidades porque yo lo invité, pero yo tenía pensado actuar como si estuviera con mi mejor amigo, a ver si resiste.

En cuanto Darien llegó a mi casa empezaron las sorpresas, partiendo porque cuando me subí al auto no me dio el saludo que yo esperaba, con certeza creí que diría "hola princesa" y en vez de eso…

-Hola Serena- apenas me miró

-Hola Darien, ¿cómo estas?- le hablé muy amablemente

-Bien gracias, entonces ¿vamos al parque?

-Vamos al parque- me senté derecha y mantuve la vista al frente

Durante todo el camino- unos diez minutos hasta nuestro destino- apenas y cruzamos palabras, la escasa conversación giró entorno a las cosas de la universidad y otros asuntos irrelevantes. Cuando estuvimos en el parque paseamos un rato y hasta vimos el atardecer, pero nada iba como yo esperaba, otra vez me sorprendió reaccionando de manera inversa a mis expectativas. Supuse, que me haría halagos o trataría de acercarse o… qué sé yo, se supone que está en plan de conquista ¿o no? Tal vez, en realidad, era malo para este tema. La curiosidad me quemaba por dentro, se hacía cada vez más grande e inaguantable, dudé por un largo rato en cuanto a qué debía hacer. Acaso me quedaría callada, guardaría todas mis interrogantes y seguiríamos actuando casi con indiferencia o, al contrario, debía manifestar mis inquietudes y aclarar todo, no me parece justo estar jugando sin saber las reglas. Finalmente- apreté mis labios durante el último segundo de vacilación- me decidí.

-Darien, ¿Puedo hacerte una pregunta?- dije mirando al piso, casi avergonzada

-Por supuesto, las que quieras- su tono era muy amable, pero nada fuera de lo común

-No entiendo- levanté la mirada para observar su expresión

-Esa no es una pregunta, Serena- rió sutilmente- ¿Qué es lo que no entiendes?

-A ti- dije firmemente, mientras su expresión se volvía confusa- tus reacciones, tu cambios

-Vaya, según tu percepción soy bastante complicado, ¿verdad?

-Demasiado para mi gusto

-Umm, aún no veo tú punto

Suspiré y me tomé dos segundos antes de hablar

-Creí… tú dijiste… se supone que estabas interesado en mí

-Lo estoy- interrumpió

-Y tú dijiste, mejor dicho, me pediste que te dejara conquistarme y estar cerca de mí, ¿cierto?- por un minuto creí que me diría que lo había soñado

-Así es, estoy contigo ahora- me miró fijamente y noté que aún estaba confundido por mis preguntas- Si no quieres seguir en mi compañía puedes decírmelo, yo lo entenderé- su tono era tan relajado, casi indiferente

-No es eso, para nada Darien, de hecho me agrada tu compañía, es sólo que no entiendo- repetí mientras buscaba las palabras adecuadas para explicarme

-¿Qué cosa, princesa?

-¡Eso!- exclamé- precisamente eso- quedó en blanco frente a mi respuesta- Darien, me confundes, me dices una cosa y luego haces otra. Dijiste que ibas a conquistarme y me sigues tratando como a cualquier amiga; un momento actúas… de manera… muy, tú sabes, eres muy atento conmigo y luego actúas casi indiferente hablando trivialidades.

Lo miré fijamente para captar cada detalle en su rostro que pudiera revelarme algo que no dijera con palabras, entonces, me miró más profundamente e hizo una mueca que pareció sonrisa. Acercándose lentamente, adoptó un tono grave y me habló muy suave.

-¿Así que eso te confunde?

-Sí

-O sea, yo te confundo- su voz era hipnótica y supe a dónde se dirigía, yo le había dado el pase para ganar esta partida y ya no tenía como volver atrás.

Asentí con la cabeza sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Y a ti te gusta que yo sea… como dijiste… "atento" contigo- fue más una afirmación que una pregunta.

Seamos honestas, el asunto de la conquista se le da mejor de lo creí, resultó todo una táctica para llamar mi atención y yo ingenuamente caí. En ese preciso momento estaba a la deriva con mis pensamientos, me sentí inestable, ya que para variar con Darien nunca sabía que esperar, sólo quedaba ver que rematara su jugada, lo cual no desmereció para nada sus previas acciones.

Se acercó tanto que con cada palabra suya podía sentir su cálido aliento acariciando mi rostro, esto hizo que se me pusiera la piel de gallina. En ningún instante desclavó su mirada de la mía. Sentí como rodeaba firmemente mi cintura, deslizando la palma de su mano por cada centímetro de ésta hasta tenerme sujeta a él, al mismo tiempo que decía:

-Admítelo Serena, te gusta que te seduzca, te encanta que esté cerca de ti y mis caricias tampoco pasan desapercibidas- puso su mano aún más firme a mi alrededor.

¡Rayos! Me dejó atónita durante unos minutos, no sé si fueron dos, cinco o veinte, sólo estaba consciente de que no podía abandonar su penetrante mirada y que, definitivamente, no quería soltarme de sus brazos. Sus palabras calaron hondo, abrieron una puerta en mi cabeza que yo, sin darme cuenta, había estado ignorando. Simplemente, Darien tenía razón me gustaba estar con él, extrañaba sus actitudes cariñosas conmigo y por supuesto que me gustaba su jueguito seductor; porque puedo admitir que Darien me atrae, pero no descarto el hecho que la base de todo esto es un juego que tarde o temprano alguien debe ganar y hasta ahora el marcador no iba en mi favor.

No importa, no pensaba rendirme tan fácilmente, esto apenas estaba comenzando con las reglas sobre la mesa. Me obligué a mí misma a retomar la cordura y decidí anotar un par de puntos, él no era la única cajita de sorpresas por aquí. Respiré profundo y le respondí en el tono más seguro que pude emitir en ese momento.

-Está bien, Darien Chiba, tienes toda la razón- hice una pausa esperando algún comentario que nunca llegó, al parecer era mi turno de hablar- Sí me gusta salir contigo, sí me gusta cuando intentas seducirme y sí, tus caricias nunca han pasado desapercibidas.

Se sonrió triunfante y se acercó a mi oído para susurrarme:

-Lo sabía

Suavemente me soltó de sus brazos y abriendo la puerta de copiloto de su auto me dijo- Es hora de irnos princesa, ya es tarde

Sentía como un ligero tono carmesí se apoderaba de mi rostro, no me estaba ruborizando para nada, era cólera, cómo se atrevía a hacerme esto otra vez, se me dificultaba pensar con rabia en mi sistema, pero pude llegar a una de mis efectivas conclusiones. Darien sabía perfectamente lo que hacía y tal vez podría quemarme al querer jugar con fuego.

Los días pasaron y las cosas siguieron de forma similar. El juego seguía bajo los mismos movimientos turnados, uno sorprendía al otro y luego se cambiaban los papeles. Al final, se convirtió en un vaivén que duró un par de semanas. Aquí entre nos, ya comenzaba a preguntarme _cuánto más pensaba acercarse a mí sin intentar nada en realidad_. Más que un intento por conquistarme, parecía un coqueteo de ambas partes.

Así fue como empecé acostumbrarme a nuestras salidas, al parque, a la heladería, al cine… precisamente cierta salida al cine fue donde el juego terminó. No recuerdo el nombre de la película que vimos aquella vez, sólo sé que era de terror y en verdad asustaba, me sobresalté un par de veces durante la función. Por fin cuando terminó…

-Wow, en verdad estuvo muy buena esta película- dije con una risita nerviosa mientras salíamos de la sala del cine

-A mí me gustó mucho, pero creo que tú te asustaste bastante- comentó Darien analizando mi expresión

-No, como crees

-Pues te noté inquieta durante algunas escenas

-Para nada, no me asusta una simple película- mi tono era petulante

-Yo creo que sí- susurró con dejo burlón

-Soy mucho más valiente de lo que imaginas, Darien, no me asusta cualquier cosa

En ese momento giró hacia mí y se acercó acorralándome contra el pasillo, con un brazo se apoyó en la pared bloqueándome la salida mientras que con el otro iba abrazando mi cintura lenta y firmemente, al momento que decía:

-¿Estás segura de ser tan valiente como dices?

-Cien porciento segura- afirmé con una mirada dominante

-Yo creo que le temes a las cosas más simples- enarcó una ceja

-Y ¿qué te hace pensar eso?- en ese momento adopté una postura rígida

-Ja, por favor- se acercaba cada vez más- Serena Tsukino, le tienes miedo a un simple beso

-Claro que no- en ese momento me relajé, sabía que él no intentaría nada, al fin y al cabo siempre me provocaba y se acercaba a mí para dejarme esperando- Ya te dije que soy mucho más valiente de lo que crees

-Pruébalo- dijo desafiante, acercándose hasta que el espacio desapareciera entre nosotros, sólo nos separaba un hilo de cálidos alientos entremezclados

-Adelante- susurré casi inaudiblemente, estaba tranquila, supuse que como siempre se alejaría dejándome sin respiración por nada, pero en ese momento… en ese preciso momento sentí sus labios presionando los míos. El contacto era tan cálido, tan suave que mi boca poco a poco cedió ante el sorpresivo beso, noté que su labio inferior estaba justo entre los míos y entonces pareció que alguien le hubiera dado permiso para soltarse y dejarse llevar, de pronto su mano en mi cintura me apretó contra su pecho como asegurando que no fuera a escapar, su mano libre pasó por mi cuello subiendo por mi mejilla y finalmente enredó sus dedos en mis cabello sosteniéndome por la nuca para no despegar nuestras bocas. Fue un beso delicado, tal como es el primer beso entre dos personas que se están conociendo, jugando al límite entre la ternura y la pasión, intentado complacer y al mismo tiempo dejar con ganas de más. No sé cuanto tiempo duró, pero justo cuando me di cuenta de que me estaba dejando llevar por el momento y noté que su agarre en mi cabeza ya no era tan firme, me separé repentina y suavemente a la vez.

Suspiré una vez, para normalizar mi respiración y permanecí dos segundos con los ojos cerrados, sería raro abrirlos ahora, no sabía que esperar; Darien con cara de victoria o acaso estaría esperando la continuación, quizá tendría una risa burlona en su rostro, habían tantas opciones; pero no podía quedarme todo el día de esa forma por lo que decidí actuar. Abrí mis ojos lentamente y cuando encontré los suyos, alegué:

-Lo ves, no me da miedo un simple beso

Hubo un segundo de silencio y luego tomó mi mentón para levantar mi cara y decirme:

-Contigo no hay nada simple, Serena- finalmente sonrió y yo me uní elevando la comisura de mis labios.

Salimos del cine riendo como si nada hubiera pasado, sólo éramos un par de amigos que acababan de ver una película juntos.

Hasta el día de hoy me pregunto si mi error fue pensar que éramos amigos o que el juego había terminado. Como sea, la realidad no era ni la una ni la otra, al parecer la atracción se alimentaba de cada momento juntos y el juego estaba apenas comenzando.

Esos días en la Universidad fueron bastante interesantes y no sólo por la nueva complicidad entre Darien y yo, sino por como se dieron las cosas para que nuestro nuevo trato siguiera y se mantuviera en secreto.

Los chicos eran mi menor preocupación, los de años superiores siempre tenían más responsabilidades que nosotras. Haruka tenía que realizar un proyecto y Andrew estaba en un nuevo taller.

En cuanto a las chicas… ese era un tema de alerta o lo habría sido si no fuera porque Ray les trajo algo más de que hablar. Para mi sorpresa mi amiga estaba saliendo con Neflyte, al parecer ambos se gustaban mucho y llevaban unas cuantas citas. Lógicamente, esta novedad causó gran interés en mi grupo, increíble como potencian un hecho hasta obtener toda una historia, un día durante el almuerzo creo ya estaban hablando de planes a futuro y cosas de esas, les pregunté si estaban consientes de lo que decían y de que apenas estaban conociéndose, me respondieron- claro que sí, Serena, pero eso no quita que podamos imaginar lo que podría pasar. Que ilusas, pero ese no era mi foco de interés por esos días, gracias a la noticia de Ray y la imaginación de las chicas, casi pasaban desapercibidas mis repentinas ausencias durante el almuerzo y los cambios de clases. Siempre podía argumentar una escapada a la cafetería o al baño. Así fue como me zafaba para ir de travesura libremente a algún rincón de la Universidad.

Los encuentros a escondidas con Darien resultaban bastante divertidos, creo que esa emoción tuvo su cuota de influencia para que siguiéramos así por un tiempo.

Darien Chiba, jamás imaginé que alguien pudiera zarandear mi vida de tal manera, él llegó para romper mi esquema y disfrutaba haciéndolo. Si bien, no dejó su juego de seducción, tampoco dejaba de hacerme enojar cada vez que tenía oportunidad. Recuerdo un par de ocasiones en especial, un par entre las tantas veces que discutimos y entre las tantas veces que nos "encontrábamos por casualidad" en algún rincón de la Universidad.

Nuestro grupo ya estaba acostumbrado a nuestra "amistad bipolar", así la llamaba Mina, a veces bien a veces mal, un día amigos al otro peleábamos sin parar- claro con pelear me refiero a cortas discusiones sin importancia que casi siempre Darien provocaba sólo para molestarme.

Por ejemplo, cierto día durante el almuerzo. Se encontraba todo el grupo reunido, quedaban pocas semanas de clases y eran escasas las ocasiones en que teníamos tiempo para estar todos juntos y conversar tranquilamente. Aprovechando la oportunidad nos poníamos al día con las noticias de cada uno. Mina estaba interesada en un chico de no sé dónde; Amy estaba bastante entretenida conversando con Haruka de no sé qué; Lita no paraba de preguntarle cosas a Andrew y para la sorpresa de todos Ray estaba de novia con Neflyte. Entre todas esas historias de la nada comenzó una discusión entre Darien y yo, por alguna tonta razón debe haber sido, de cualquier forma, yo siempre terminaba casi gritando y él con una sonrisita en sus labios. Esta vez mi querido amigo Andy decidió intervenir…

-Por Dios, ya están peleando otra vez, juro que hay veces en que se llevan como perros y gatos.

-No es mi culpa que esta gatita no sepa perder- señaló Darien con tono arrogante

-Eso es porque no he perdido contigo, Darien, además eres tú el que siempre me está molestando.

-Bueno, bueno, ya basta, es hora de ir a clases.

-Tienes razón, Haruka, es tardísimo- dijo Amy mientras se preparaba para retirarse

En ese momento todos recogimos nuestras cosas y mientras nos despedíamos, Darien pasó junto a mí murmurándome en el oído:

-Sabes que puedo hacerte perder mucho más que una simple discusión- me susurró de forma seductora en un tono grave.

Y tenía razón, él conocía su efecto en mí, podía hacerme perder el aliento, la cordura, el control de mis acciones y sobretodo, la paciencia.

Cosas como esta pasaban a menudo, era un hecho evidente que algo había entre nosotros dos, pero con las mismas ganas que nos reuníamos, lo manteníamos en secreto. No sé por qué él aceptaba que fuera así, quizá sólo para darme en el gusto o tal vez, también sentía la emoción de encontrarnos a escondidas y tener que esperar a que nadie nos viera para besarme. Precisamente, por una de esas esperas, las chicas, comenzaron a sospechar…

Era un día relajado en la Universidad, teníamos pocas clases, ya que se acercaban los exámenes y los cursos estaban terminando. Esa tarde la pasamos sentadas en los jardines cerca de nuestro de edificio, con las chicas hablamos sólo cosas triviales, no estábamos de ánimo para poner a funcionar las neuronas a menos que fuera necesario.

Platicamos mucho acerca de la relación de Ray, iba mejor cada día, ella y Neflyte cumplirían un mes de novios oficiales dentro de poco. Luego Mina comenzó a planear las vacaciones.

-Chicas, debemos hacer algo interesante este verano

-Mina, no te adelantes- dijo Ray

-Es cierto, primero deberías preocuparte de estudiar para los exámenes y aprobar todas tus materias- señaló Amy de forma relajada sin dejar de ser seria.

-Pero Amy, ya estoy aburrida de estudiar, quiero disfrutar mi juventud- se quejó Mina dramáticamente

-Tú siempre tan exagerada, arriba esos ánimos, Mina, ya nada más nos quedan los exámenes finales y seremos libres por dos meses- Lita sonreía esperanzada

-Lita tiene razón-dije mientras buscaba algo en mi bolso- en cuanto acabemos con los finales saldremos a celebrar y a divertirnos

-De eso no les quepa duda- nos advirtió Mina emocionada- Serena, pero que lindo brillo de labios, te queda perfecto

-Gracias, es muy lindo ¿verdad?

-Me encanta, parece que tuviera destellos dorados

-Así es Lita. Chicas en seguida vengo voy al baño- anuncié antes de levantarme y partir.

La verdad, estábamos cerca del baño de chicas, no debía tardarme más 5 minutos, pero justo antes de llegar una distracción me sorprendió en el caminó. Iba concentrada mirando el piso cuando de repente alguien jaló de mi brazo firmemente y me acorraló contra un robusto árbol, antes de que pudiera levantar la mirada sentí una suave presión contra mis labios, unas manos firmes alrededor de mi cintura que me abrazaban contra un cálido y familiar cuerpo. Posteriormente, cuando mi boca fue liberada de un intenso beso…

-Hola princesa- susurró Darien con su mirada clavada en mis ojos

-Vaya, veo que hoy estás muy espontáneo- le dije muy coqueta

-No quería esperar hasta la tarde, necesitaba un adelanto

-Ya lo tienes, ahora libérame antes de que las chicas comiencen a preguntarse por mí- le sonreí mientras acariciaba su mejilla

-Ok, pero nos vemos esta tarde, no lo olvides

-No lo haré, nos vemos en un rato- le guiñé un ojo- ¿Irás donde las chicas?- le grité mientras me alejaba

-En un instante- contestó antes de alejarse

Evitábamos tener esos encuentros dentro de la Universidad, pero había momentos en que, simplemente, no los podíamos evitar. Cada vez que ocurría algo así seguíamos por caminos distintos y luego llegábamos con el resto del grupo como si nada. Esa tarde no sería diferente, o al menos eso creía yo, fui al baño y volví a reunirme con las chicas.

-Serena, ¿Por qué te tardaste tanto?

-¿Eh?... ¿Yo? Bueno, es que… la verdad, estaba repleto y tuve que esperar

-Miren, ahí vienen los chicos, preguntémosles que planes tienen para el verano

-Hola chicas- saludó Haruka

-¿Cómo están?- preguntó Darien, dirigiendo a todas una amigable expresión

-Holaaa, al fin veo a mis chicas favoritas- exclamó Andrew emocionado

-Hola chicos- saludamos al unísono

-Estamos muy bien, gracias- contestó Amy

-Que bueno que llegaron- señaló Lita- Mina quería hacerles una pregunta

-Es cierto, a ver si ya para de una vez y se calma con el tema- manifestó Ray

-¿Qué querías preguntarnos, Mina?- dijo Darien mirándola de frente

-Verás, Darien, lo que yo quiero saber es…- en ese momento hizo una pausa y se quedó viéndolo fijamente al rostro

-Adelante, Mina, te escucho

Mina permaneció en silencio mientras balanceaba su mirada entre el confundido rostro de Darien y el mío. Nos observó detenidamente un instante a cada uno y luego dijo con tono pícaro:

-Darien, ¿por qué tienes brillo en la cara?

-¿Brillo? ¿Dónde?- Darien parecía no comprender a que se refería mi curiosa amiga, mientras que yo ya veía hacia a dónde apuntaba esa pregunta.

-Pues aquí- indicó Mina señalando alrededor de la boca de Darien, quien pareció entender repentinamente lo que sucedía

-Oye, tienes razón- Lita intento disimular una risita

-Que curioso. Serena, esos destellos parecen de tu brillo labial- acusó Ray viéndome con los ojos entrecerrados

-¿Qué? De mi brillo labial, para nada, se están confundiendo- trate de sonar lo más calmada posible y parecer convincente, pero la respuesta de Mina me dejó muy claro que no logré mi objetivo

-Dime, Serenita,- me observaba fijo a los ojos con mirada acusadora- ¿Estás segura que tardaste en el baño por qué estaba repleto?

¡¡¡ATRAPADA!!! Así es como me sentí en ese momento y para colmo, Darien no me ayudaba ni siquiera parecía preocupado, es más, podría apostar a que vi elevarse la comisura de sus labios en señal de estar disfrutando la situación.

-Ya te lo dije, el baño estaba repleto- traté de mostrar indiferencia. Gracias al cielo, mi querido amigo me salvó en esta ocasión

-Oigan está muy interesante esta conversación- interrumpió Andrew con un deje burlón- pero tengo curiosidad por otra cosa

-¿Qué cosa?- dijeron las chicas

-¿Qué querían preguntarnos?

-¡Ciertooo!- exclamó Mina- quiero saber que planes tienen para las vacaciones de verano

Los tres chicos se miraron entre ellos, al parecer se esperaban una pregunta más trascendental, luego de un momento respondieron uno a uno.

-Bueno, un mes trabajaré tiempo completo en el CROWN para reunir dinero y el mes siguiente me iré a algún balneario o acampar

-La verdad, chicas, es que yo tomaré unos cursos de verano, tengo unos proyectos en mente y necesito aprender un par de cosas más- comentó Haruka con entusiasmo

-Haruka, sólo a ti se te ocurre ir a clases durante el verano- dijimos Mina y yo- que aburrido

-Yo no creo que sea aburrido- acotó Amy- me parece muy interesante

-¿Y tú Darien?- preguntó Ray

-Yo no estaré aquí durante el verano

-¿Iras de vacaciones? – dijo Lita

-Ojalá y pudiera, me iré de viaje en cuanto acaben las clases, pero será por asuntos de trabajo, me han ofrecido hacer un reemplazo en Fukui y no puedo rechazarlo.

-¿Fukui?- había algo en el nombre de esa ciudad, pero no podía recordar qué

-Así que no lo puedes rechazar, debe ser mucho dinero

-Mina, no seas entrometida

-No te preocupes, Amy, además no es por el dinero que me voy, más bien es por un compromiso

En ese momento se aclaró mi duda y pude recordar que tenía de particular ese nombre.

-Oye, Darien, ¿Fukui no es donde vivía Hina?

-¿Hina? ¿La ex novia de Darien?- musitó Lita

-Así es, la verdad es que su padre me ha recomendado para el empleo y no puedo fallarle

-Y apuesto a que ella estará allí, ¿no es cierto?- no pude disimular mi tono molesto

-No lo sé, hace un tiempo que no sé nada de ella

-Oye, Darien, nunca nos dijiste porqué terminaste con tu ex novia

- ¡Mina!- Ray, Amy y Lita la regañaron- no seas imprudente

-Yo sólo quería saber- puso una cara inocente

- Jajaja, está bien, no es de gran importancia, simplemente las cosas ya no eran como antes

Esa tarde acabó alrededor de un solo tema: el verano. Todos continuaron hablando y planeando, mientras yo tenía otra cosa en mente, Darien en Fukui durante todo el verano. Siempre me extrañó que Hina desapareciera tan fácilmente de su vida, que no hiciera un escándalo ni le rogara a Darien cuando terminó con ella para conquistarme, pero esta era su oportunidad de reaparecer en escena. Lo tendría cerca y solo para ella, sin "distracciones".

¿Celosa? Tal vez, pero tenía una excelente razón, si bien Darien y yo no éramos novios ni mucho menos, sí teníamos algo informal. Para mí todo partió por una mezcla de cosas: atracción, capricho, un interesante juego, seducción. Precisamente, dentro de mis caprichos, su ex no tenía cabida.

Pasaron algunos días en los que todos nos distanciamos un poco, cada uno se puso a estudiar como loco para aprobar los terribles exámenes finales, yo había quedado de reunirme con Mina, pero ella sólo se quejaba de lo latoso que era tener que repasar toda la materia del semestre para una sola calificación, finalmente, acabe estudiando sola en casa.

Los profesores nos citaron un jueves en la tarde para entregarnos las notas finales, Darien y yo quedamos de vernos por la mañana, ya que no nos reuníamos hace más de una semana y este era el último día que tendría libre antes de partir. Fuimos a un parque cerca de la Universidad y ahí fue donde todo comenzó… o debería decir terminó.

-Te extrañaré mucho, mi princesa- me susurró al oído luego de besarme

-Hablando de eso, ¿por qué no me habías dicho que te ibas?- lo miré a los ojos para captar su expresión

-Lo supe unos días antes de contárselos y no había tenido oportunidad de hablar contigo

-De todas formas se me hace extraño que "tengas" que pasar todo el verano con Hina

-Ajá- exclamó- así que ese es el asunto

-¿El asunto?

-Estás celosa

-Claro que no

-Claro que sí, admítelo- abrazándome más fuerte

Por supuesto que estaba celosa, no quería que él tuviera un encuentro cercano con la bruja manipuladora, pero ¿qué podía hacer?, admitirlo jamás. Sí le decía que era por celos creería que gustaba más de la cuenta y no entendería, ni un millón de años, que es parte de mi capricho. Ya sé que está mal ser así, pero no lo puedo evitar, sí me gusta y me agrada estar con él, pero quiero las cosas tal y como están, ni más ni menos.

Me separé de él repentinamente y lo encaré.

-¿Estás seguro qué ella no estará ahí?

-No, de hecho es muy factible que vaya a visitar a su familia

-Ya lo sabía, apuesto que buscará cada instante posible para verte

-Serena, por favor, el que ella esté en el mismo lugar que yo no significa que tenga que verla, tal vez me la tope una o dos veces, pero nada más

-Pues, yo creo que todo lo contrario, apuesto a que te buscará y no creo que como amiga

-Y con eso pretendes que te crea que no estás celosa- dijo en tono burlón

-Darien Chiba, no tengo porqué estarlo, además tú y yo no somos novios, eres libre de hacer lo que quieras- mi voz expresaba clara molestia

-Eso es porque tú no quieres, pero ¿sabes? Tienes mucha razón, soy libre de hacer lo que me plazca- ahora él estaba notoriamente disgustado

-Como sea, es ella la que me molesta y además aún no entiendo porqué no podías rechazar el empleo

-El papá de Hina ha sido muy amable conmigo, durante los años que lo conozco me ha tratado muy bien, aun que lo he visto pocas veces le tengo un gran carió a toda su familia

-A su hija querrás decir- murmuré intentado no se escuchada, pero fallé

-Ya te lo dije, Serena, voy por asuntos de trabajo y en verdad no veo la razón de esta escena

-No es una escena

-Escúchame, pareces una novia celosa que hace problemas por nada

-¿Cómo me dijiste?- esa frase realmente molestó, cómo se atreve a llamarme "novia celosa", sabe cuanto odio a las chicas inseguras que celan a sus novios por cualquier estupidez.

-Ya me oíste, y te recuerdo que si estamos así es porque tú no quieres algo más

-Claro que no quiero algo más, pero no veo a qué viene eso

-A que no reclames cosas que no son

-Sabes, ya me harté de esto, puedes irte y hacer lo que quieras, trabajar o salir con quien quieras- reclamé exaltada

-No necesito tu permiso y ten por seguro que haré lo que yo quiera, en especial descansaré de ti

-¿Descansar de mí?

-Mírate, Serena, no cambias, sigues siendo la misma niñita caprichosa que conocí meses atrás. Creí que estabas cambiando, madurando un poco, pero al parecer me equivoqué

-Esto es el colmo, no tengo porqué aguantarte, espero que vaya "muy bien" en tu viaje- di un énfasis irónico en esas palabras- Yo me largo, tengo mejores cosas que hacer- me di media vuelta y comencé a caminar

-Vamos, Serena, no seas así, no te comportes como una niña malcriada- dijo para hacerme voltear, pero no lo consiguió

Me dirigí rumbo a la Universidad, me encontraría con las chicas dentro de un rato y necesitaba calmarme antes de verlas. Eso estaría difícil, ya que no podía sacar unas palabras de mi cabeza, "niñita caprichosa", lo de caprichosa no es problema, pero llamarme "niñita" tal y como lo hizo la arrastrada de Hina en la fiesta, cuando nos conoció. Me sumergí mucho pensado sobre la discusión. Darien y yo habíamos peleado en cientos de ocasiones, pero esta fue la primera vez en serio. Con un último pensamiento, decidí no darle más vueltas al asunto, claro que era caprichosa, pero no significa ser inmadura, si quiere a alguien "madura" que vuelva con su ex mayor que él. Yo me ocuparía de disfrutar al máximo mis vacaciones y no perdería un segundo más con tonterías.

-Chicas, ya vi todas mis notas y aprobé con excelente rendimiento- dijo Amy muy contenta

-Era de esperarse, pero no te creas que fuiste la única- Mina tenía una actitud orgullosa

-Es cierto, nosotras también aprobamos todas las materias- aclaró Lita

-Claro, pero no con tan excelente rendimiento, verdad Mina, jaja- dijo Ray divertida

-Bueno, Ray eso da igual, lo importante es que ahora debemos celebrar- dije con determinación- No pienso quedarme encerrada el primer fin de semana de vacaciones.

-¡Qué emoción!- gritó Mina- nuestro primer verano universitario.


	7. Pasiones Desbordadas Part I

**Chicas, mil disculpas por la demora, pero este capítulo es tan largo que lo divide en dos partes. En verdad espero que les guste, es un cambio radical en la historia, pero muy necesario. Saludos a todas y en unos días subo la segunda parte.**

**Cap. 6: "Pasiones Desbordadas, Mi Primer Verano Universitario"**

¿Les ha pasado que una sola caricia les altera las hormonas? Pues este verano sufrí una verdadera revolución. Tal vez la más pequeñas no me entiendan bien, pero las más grandes, estoy segura, lo harán a la perfección.

Luego de ver nuestras notas finales y saber que todas aprobamos quedamos en salir al día siguiente, ese viernes sería el inicio oficial de nuestras vacaciones.

Las chicas y yo nos fuimos a un bar del que oímos hablar, todos comentaban sobre este nuevo lugar.

-Según mis fuentes, lo inauguraron hace unas semanas.

-Oye, Mina, y ¿cuáles serían tus fuentes?

-Bueno, Ray, eso da igual, lo importante ahora es averiguar dónde está ese maravilloso lugar.

-¿Maravilloso?, pero si ni siquiera lo conoces- dijo Lita disimulando su risa.

-A mí me da igual el lugar al que vayamos, sólo me interesa salir- dije en un tono entusiasta para animar a mis amigas aún más

-Lo malo es que no sabemos como llegar a ese nuevo bar- Mina ponía cara de víctima

-Pero si tú fuiste la que oyó de él- reclamó Lita- ¿acaso no le sabes ni el nombre?

- ¡¡Sí!! Ahora que recuerdo, sí alcance a escuchar el nombre del lugar- exclamó Mina muy orgullosa de su descubrimiento

-¿Y Bien?- preguntamos al unísono, esperando a que Mina en verdad recordara algo

-Se llama StarLight

-¿StarLight?- repitió Lita- que curioso nombre

-Sí, ese es el nombre y está ubicado en la 5ª avenida. Lo inauguraron hace un mes y por todo el verano las chicas podrán entrar gratis.

Todas nos quedamos sorprendidas mirando a Amy después de tal declaración, finalmente, le pregunté:

-¿Y tú cómo sabes todo eso, Amy?

-Muy fácil chicas, lo busqué en internet- respondió con una gran sonrisa, ella también estaba muy emocionada por salir, hasta los más estudiosos necesitan divertirse de vez en cuando.

-Podemos reunirnos en mi casa- ofreció Lita- y luego nos vamos todas juntas ¿qué les parece?

-Genial- respondimos todas

-Entonces ya quedamos, hasta mañana en la noche- se despidió Ray

-¿A dónde vas tan apurada?- cuestionó Mina

-Es que tengo una cita con Neflyte y no quiero hacerlo esperar- dijo Ray mientras daba la vuelta para marcharse

-Bueno chicas, también deberíamos irnos, no tenemos nada más que hacer aquí hasta el próximo año- señaló Lita

-Tienes mucha razón, ya vámonos- la apoyamos Mina y yo

Cuando llegamos al famoso StarLight, realmente nos sorprendimos. Por fuera parecía solo un bar más, con una puerta chiquita y descolorida, pero una vez adentro nos llevamos una gran sorpresa. Era una discoteca de lo mejor, tenía una enorme pista de baile con un luminoso y colorido bar en el primer piso, una pista más pequeña con música más relajada y unos cuantos asientos en el segundo nivel. La caseta del DJ estaba ubicada en lo alto justo frente a la barra. Todos bailaban libremente, con o sin pareja, algunos en grupos; el bar estaba al borde del colapso, pero a nadie parecía disgustarle el exceso de gente, ya que era el nuevo lugar en onda de la ciudad y todos, lógicamente, querían estar en él.

Estábamos bailando y decidimos ir al baño, cuando me di media vuelta quedé de frente a un tipo que me miraba con cara de asombro mientras el agua del recipiente que él llevaba, corría por todo mi pecho.

No me salía el habla, esa cosa estaba… congelada.

-No te preocupes es sólo hielo derretido, no le pasará nada a tu ropa- dijo para que yo no me alarmara

-Sí, creo que tengo uno sin derretir justo aquí- dije abriendo un poco mi blusa y quitándome el hielo que había ido a caer directo a mí sostén- ¿creen que eso fue vergonzoso?, no se imaginan lo que sigue, al retirar el inoportuno trozo vi mi blusa empapada y recordé un pequeño detalle, que tal vez explicaría por qué ese chico no dejaba de mirarme atónito, sin presumir, pero poco le faltaba para babear. El detalle… yo traía un pequeño y ajustadísimo top con los más finos breteles (eran casi de adorno), que por cierto era de una tela muy delgada y blanca. Ahora mis queridas amigas, ¿saben ustedes lo qué pasa cuando una tela blanca y delgada se moja?

¡¡¡SE TRASLUCE!!!!

Entonces, recapitulemos, ahí estaba yo; en plena disco, quitándome un hielo del sostén con una blusa empapada que se traslucía hasta el más mínimo detalle de mi ropa interior. ¡Qué bonita primera impresión!

Lógicamente el causante de todo esto aprovechó de disfrutar la vista de primera fila que tenía, sin ningún disimulo me devoró con la mirada. Todo esto ocurrió en un breve lapsus de tiempo que para mí pasó como en cámara lenta. No me di cuenta cuando Ray me tomó del brazo y me jaló hacia el baño, gracias al cielo existen los secadores de manos, con el aire caliente logré secar un poco mi delgado top.

-Estás bien Serena- preguntó Amy

-Sí, sólo mojada

-Hay, Serena, sólo a ti te ocurren estas cosas- dijo Lita

-Mojada y ruborizada- aclaró Mina entre risas

-Y qué querías, no fue precisamente la situación más cómoda de mi vida (curiosamente tampoco fue la más incómoda)

-Bueno ya está, creo que es lo más seco que puede quedar- dijo Ray, quien me ayudaba con el top.

-Sí, creo que ya está bien- dije tocándome la ropa

-Entonces, vamos a seguir bailando- gritaron Lita y Mina

Cuando volvimos a la pista de baile, Mina advirtió que el responsable de mi incidente estaba en el bar.

-Mira, Serena, al parecer tu amigo trabaja aquí- Mina miraba en dirección a la barra

-¿Mi amigo? Hay siempre tan graciosa, ¿verdad?- mascullé sin mirar

-Serena, no te enfades, ya sabes como es Mina- Amy trataba de calmarme

-Oigan, creo que está mirando hacia acá- anunció Ray dándome golpecitos con el codo

-¡¡Ya déjenme en paz!!- exclamé con fuerza

-Pero, Serena, sólo decimos la verdad- dijo Lita con un tono amigable

-Chicas, creo… creo que viene hacia aquí- murmuró Amy

-¿Creo? Amy, por Dios cómo que "creo", viene exactamente hacia aquí y no deja de mirarte querida amiga- resaltó Mina

Mientras todas seguían pendientes del asunto yo no le daba importancia, de hecho, ni siquiera me había tomado la molestia de voltearme a ver. De pronto sentí una voz grave susurrando en mi oído.

-Hola

Giré mi cabeza para encontrarme frente a él otra vez, era exactamente como la escena de hace un rato atrás sólo que sin el agua derramada en mi top ni mi cara de sorpresa y espanto. La expresión que seguía intacta era la suya, aún parecía que iba a devorarme con la mirada.

-Hola- dije mirando directo a sus ojos azules

-¿Cómo estás?- preguntó con una sonrisa en el rostro

-Todavía algo húmeda- respondí en tono irónico

-Oh- exclamó mientras se estiraba un poco hacia atrás para observar mi blusa- lamento lo del agua, venía muy apurado y me empujaron, ya ves que está repleto- señaló mirando alrededor.

Hace un par de minutos estaba tan furiosa que sin dudarlo habría reclamado hasta cansarme, pero ahora que estábamos frente a frente, apretados por la multitud que nos rodeaba y con las miradas encadenadas, simplemente, no pude. Algo extraño me sucedía, algo que nunca antes había sentido, pero no estaba segura de cómo explicarlo. Sólo quería estar cerca de él.

-No te preocupes, entiendo que fue un accidente- mencioné con voz calmada- No creo que atiendas así a todos los clientes, ¿verdad?- dije entre risas

-Sólo a las chicas lindas que me interesa conocer- susurró lentamente en mi oído

Debo admitir que ante tal respuesta me habría sonrojado al instante, de hecho creo que cualquiera se ruborizaría ante tan descarado coqueteo, pero no fue así. Sabía exactamente hacia donde apuntaba su comentario y yo iba a contestarle sin una gota de vergüenza.

-Para conocerme no hace falta que me derrames agua encima- puse en práctica el paquete completo de coqueteo; el tono de voz, la sonrisita, la mirada; absolutamente todo y él lo captó enseguida.

-La próxima vez podría intentar con un Vodka- sugirió en tono burlón rozando mí oído con sus labios al hablar.

-Umm, interesante elección, aunque preferiría el Vodka en un vaso antes que en mi ropa- dije desviando la mirada en dirección a la barra.

-Bueno, si me lo permites, podría invitarle un trago a este bombón que tengo en frente- dijo mientras me tomaba por la cintura y me miraba de pies a cabeza.

Sin pensarlo ni una sola vez, le indiqué a las chicas con la mirada hacia donde me dirigía, obviamente ellas lo entendieron en seguida respondiéndome con unas pícaras miradas.

Dejé que me guiara hasta el bar, donde se acercó a un chico de cabello corto platinado que se veía de unos 25 años. No pude escuchar que le murmuró al oído, pero al instante el chico que estaba al otro lado de la barra me puso enfrente un vaso y me guiñó un ojo en forma de saludo, luego se dio giró para atender el atestado lugar.

-Aquí tienes hermosa, la casa invita

-No suelo aceptar tragos de desconocidos- dije en tono inocente, mientras sus facciones dibujaban líneas de confusión- deberás decirme tu nombre primero- aclaré con una coqueta sonrisita.

-Mi nombre es Seiya, pero tú puedes llamarme «mi amor, mi vida» o como gustes.

-Ja! Lo siento cariño, no suelo ser tan empalagosa para los nombres- le contesté en tono pedante haciéndome la interesante.

Él sonrío en silencio y sujetando mi barbilla me preguntó:

-Entonces, ¿cuál sería el nombre de mi bombón?

-¿Tu bombón?- cuestioné levantando una ceja- Me llamo Serena y no tengo dueño- agregué categórica, viéndolo directo a los ojos, a la vez que tomaba el vaso y me daba media vuelta lentamente. Si todo funcionaba como yo creía no dejaría que me alejara más de dos pasos.

Ciertamente, fue justo como lo esperaba, no pude dar ni un paso antes de que me tomara por el brazo y con su otra mano rodeara mi cintura para atraerme hacia él, acercó tanto su rostro que parecía perforarme las pupilas con la intensidad de su mirada, hizo una pausa y luego, con un grave tono seductor, dijo:

-Entonces, estás libre

-Libre, no significa disponible- aclaré con gesto antipático

-Me gustan los retos- sentenció con aires de grandeza

-¡SEIYA! ¡Deja tus conquistas para otro momento y ven a ayudarme!- gritaba el chico platinado desde el otro lado de la barra.

-Creo que tienes que ir a trabajar- dije con una risita burlona

-Te veo luego- susurró en mi oído

-Por supuesto- respondí también con un susurro antes que se alejara

Me aparté un poco del abarrotado lugar y lo quedé observando mientras se ponía a trabajar, sólo tenía un pensamiento en ese momento: "Que predecible", fue exactamente como me lo esperaba. Se notaba en su actitud que Seiya era el típico galán que aplica su plan conquista a una chica distinta cada noche, por lo mismo era de suponer que le interesaría un reto. Lo que él no sabía es que yo no tenía intención de ponérselo difícil, no me mal entiendan, no es que sea una fácil que se va con cualquiera, pero este nuevo personaje tenía algo interesante, algo que me atrajo desde el primer momento, era extraño, lo sé. Por mi parte, si había algo que tenía claro era que iría muy seguido a ese lugar.

-¡¡¡Serenaaaaaaaaa!!!- la voz de Mina se oyó sobre la multitud.

Volteé buscando a mis amigas y las encontré bailando a unos metros del lugar dónde yo estaba. Ray y Lita me hacían señas con las manos para que me acercara, la mirada de Mina expresaba una pícara curiosidad y Amy… bueno Amy me sorprendió, ni siquiera me miró, estaba muy entusiasmada conversando con un chico.

Me dirigí junto a las chicas quienes, inmediatamente, dejaron de lado a los chicos con los que bailaban y comenzaron su interrogatorio.

-¿Y?

-¿Y qué?

-Vamos, Serena, no te hagas la inocente

-Ray tiene razón, ya cuéntanos qué pasó- insistió Lita

-Nada, sólo me invitó un trago- respondí mientras levantaba el vaso hasta la altura de sus ojos

-Querida amiga- comenzó Mina con una seria actitud a la vez que tomaba el vaso de mi mano- nadie te da nada gratis- tomó un sorbo del vodka y continuó- mucho menos un chico como ese en un bar.

-Mina tiene razón, Serena, debes estar atenta y tener cuidado- se escuchó de pronto la voz de Amy

-Vaya, veo que al fin decidiste unírtenos- enfatizó Ray

-Sí, hasta que te soltaron- comentó Mina entre risas

-Ya chicas, sólo estaba conversando, parecía un chico muy agradable- se defendió Amy

-¿Agradable? Humm, debes tener cuidado Amy y estar muy atenta- dije en tono de broma utilizando sus propias palabras.

-Ya no la molesten- Lita contenía una carcajada- mejor vamos a seguir con lo que estábamos, no es cierto, Serena.

-Cierto- asentí antes de recordar que el tema anterior se refería a Seiya- No, esperen, no hay nada con que seguir, ya les conté lo que pasó

-Entonces…

-Entonces, qué

-Entonces, dinos, ¿cómo piensas pagar el trago?- inquirió Mina dando otro sorbo

-Bueno… considerando que te lo has bebido casi todo, creo que deberías pagarlo tú, querida amiga- la miré de reojo mientras todas soltamos una carcajada.

-Déjame decirte que no me molestaría para nada pagarle un trago aquel chico- señaló Mina, dirigiendo su mirada hacia la barra

-Así que te gustó el platinado que trabaja con Seiya- murmuré

-Así que se llama Seiya- confirmó Mina- entonces qué dices, Serena, ¡esta noche vamos de cacería!- gritó emocionada mientras alzaba los brazos y movía las caderas al ritmo de la música

-No- respondí tajante y cuando todas se voltearon a verme, añadí- esta noche sólo observaré a la presa

-Vamos a tantear terreno, eso me gusta- agregó Mina dándome una mirada cómplice

-Ustedes son increíbles, chicas- insinuó Lita

-Basta de tanta charla- reclamó Ray

-Vamos a seguir bailando- sugirió Amy

Bailamos y reímos, sin prestar atención a nadie, por el resto de la noche, cuando decidimos irnos estaban a punto de cerrar y el lugar estaba un poco más vacío, al menos se podía caminar con facilidad, por lo mismo me extrañó sentir un roce en la espalda cuando iba llegando a la salida, de pronto sentí una mano rodeando mi cintura y un firme abrazo me impidió avanzar.

-¿Ya te vas hermosa?- susurró Seiya en mi oído

-Sí, las niñas buenas nos acostamos temprano- respondí en tono inocente

-Son las 5 am- destacó irónico

-Exacto, es temprano- me sonreí

-Pues, te dejaré ir con una condición- volvió a susurrar

-Interesante propuesta… y ¿si yo no me quiero ir?- ahogue una carcajada aprovechando que no podía verme de frente

-No creo que tus amigas te dejen aquí- señaló hacia la puerta, donde estaba Ray mirando a todos lados con cara de pocos amigos

-Ok, entonces, ¿cuál sería tu condición?

-Verte otra vez

-Dalo por hecho, cariño- giré sin zafarme del abrazo quedando frente a él, nuestras miradas entrelazadas por un par de segundos transmitieron el deseo contenido por ambas partes. Comencé a retroceder y antes de alejarme lo suficiente él reclamó:

-No piensas despedirte

Lo miré y sus ojos denotaban ansiedad e impaciencia, me acerqué con tranquilidad; cuando estuve a un centímetro de su boca y él cerró sus ojos, le di un pequeño beso en la comisura de los labios, me alejé rápidamente sin darle tiempo de reaccionar.

Para cuando salí las chicas ya habían hecho parar un taxi, todas me miraron con cara de cansancio. Por suerte éramos muy buenas amigas y comprensivas cuando se trataba de chicos.

-Apúrate, Serena, quiero irme a casa- exclamó Lita

-Ya voy, ya voy

-¿Por qué te tardaste tanto? Creí que esta noche sólo ibas a tantear terreno- preguntó Mina

-Lo sé, pero me atacaron por la espalda, no es mi culpa, no podía zafarme

-No me vengas con excusas baratas, Serena Tsukino, si no te zafaste fue porque no quisiste- Ray me sermoneó- ahora entra en el taxi para que podamos irnos.

El resto del fin de semana dormí como si estuviera en coma, entre los desvelos por estudiar para los exámenes y la salida para celebrar no pude reaccionar hasta el domingo en la tarde. Aún así sólo llegué hasta la cocina y luego a sentarme frente a la computadora, chateando con las chicas me enteré que no fui la única en participar de la maratón de sueño. Lita y Mina, también, descansaron tanto como yo; Ray me contó sobre su cita del domingo con Neflyte y Amy dijo que había salido a pasear con su mamá.

Lógicamente esa sesión de chat estuvo dedicada, principalmente, a los comentarios post salida, resulta que a todas nos encantó el lugar, pero cómo es un caos escribir tantas cosas al mismo tiempo, decidimos reunirnos el martes.

Ese martes por la tarde, luego de un rato, Mina nos dijo exaltada:

-Chicas, quiero hablar seriamente con ustedes- todas la miramos con atención y alerta- necesito pedirles un favor y no se pueden negar- su voz era decidida y tajante

-¿Qué es lo que pasa?- preguntó Ray un tanto inquieta

-Mina, ¿estás bien?- Lita sonaba preocupada

-Es urgente e impostergable que mañana, muy temprano- todas nos encontrábamos expectantes ante el problema de nuestra querida amiga- me acompañen al centro comercial.

-¡¡¡Mina!!!- exclamamos todas en son de regaño

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué me gritan así?- preguntó Mina con inocente semblante

-Nosotras pensando que tenías algún problema grave y tú nos pides eso- alegó Ray

-Sí, Mina, no tenías que causar tanto misterio sólo por ir de compra- explicó Lita

-Ustedes no entienden, necesito comprar algo especial, algo…

-¿Algo para un evento en particular?- interrumpió Amy

-Umm, por casualidad, no será para el fin de semana, ¿o sí?- mencioné curiosa

-¡Claro!- contestó, Mina, haciendo caso omiso a la pregunta de Amy- y comprando mañana ya sólo tendré dos días para prepararme.

-¿Qué hay este fin de semana?- inquirió Lita

-No te dijo tu mamá que dejaras de comprarte ropa- resalté sin prestar atención al resto de mis amigas.

-Ya lo sé, Serena, pero necesito algo que diga: "Voy por ti", "Esta noche serás mío".

-¡¡Quieren decirnos de una vez, qué rayos hay este fin de semana!!- gritó Ray

-StarLight- respondimos, finalmente, Mina y yo al unísono

-¿StarLgiht?- repitieron de forma confusa, Lita, Amy y Ray

-Así es- sentenció Mina- debo lucir espectacularmente irresistible

-¿Que no es ese el lugar donde fuimos el viernes?- preguntó Amy confundida

-Exactamente, pero aún no entiendo, por qué tanto alboroto- dijo Ray

-Por favor, no me digas que es por algún chico, Mina- pidió Lita

-Para nada- respondió Mina con altanería

-¿Estás segura?- cuestioné, dirigiéndole una mirada acusadora

-Claro que estoy segura, él no es un chico- hizo una pausa mientras todas nos miramos extrañadas- es un hombre- prosiguió, con los ojos brillantes

-Ya lo sabía, quieres atrapar al platinado de la barra- la acusé entre risas

-¿Platinado?- murmuró Amy

-¿De la barra?- preguntó Lita

-Eso quiere decir que, ustedes- Ray nos miró a Mina y a mí- ya hicieron los planes de nuestra próxima salida- hizo una pausa- pues, lamento decirles que no cuenten conmigo.

-Pero, Ray, no te molestes con nosotras- dijo Mina a la vez que se colgaba del brazo de Ray.

-No me digas que te enojaste, porque decidimos el lugar sin consultarles- cuestioné preocupada.

-Para nada, es sólo que el viernes por la noche tengo una cita con Neflyte, así que no podré salir con ustedes- declaró Ray.

-¡Vaya!- exclamó Lita- parece que vas muy enserio, Ray

-Te felicito, amiga- Amy le dedicó una sonrisa

-Pero, Ray, no tienes porqué faltar- dije captando la atención de todas- simplemente vamos el sábado en vez del viernes.

-A mi me parece excelente- respondió Ray

-El sábado, pero eso es un día más de espera- reclamó Mina haciendo un puchero

-Tendrás un día más para prepararte- sugerí a Mina y luego murmuré- y yo un día más de suspenso

-Buen punto, entonces vamos el sábado- Mina sentenció tajante- y mañana me acompañan al centro comercial.

Amy y Lita rieron y al final todas confirmamos para el día siguiente.


	8. Pasiones Desbordadas Part II

Ese sábado, quedamos de reunirnos antes de lo habitual para ir algún lugar previo, por supuesto, no resultó. Mina se demoró tanto en arreglarse, que al final llegamos más tarde de lo común, bueno, lo admito, yo también me atrasé, pero es que tuve crisis de vestuario y ustedes saben cómo es eso.

Llegamos a StarLight cerca de la 1 am, el lugar estaba repleto, al parecer eso no cambiaría durante un largo tiempo. Ese día capturamos algunas miradas desde la entrada, las primeras fueron de reproche; Ray, Amy y Lita nos esperaban a Mina y a mí en la puerta; no me explico cómo es que siempre éramos las únicas dos en llegar tarde… En fin, una vez adentro las miradas se volvieron prácticamente de acoso, unos cuantos saludos de desconocidos haciéndose los simpáticos y otros tantos que voltearon su cabeza mientras pasábamos cerca de ellos; la verdad no es por falta de humildad, pero las chicas y yo siempre nos arreglábamos muy bien, cada una en su propio estilo, lógicamente. Ya podrán adivinar quiénes eran las más extravagantes con su imagen… exacto, Mina y yo. Ahora recuerden que, además, esta era la noche de conquista y mi amiga estaba más que preparada para batalla.

-Todos nos están mirando- mencionó Amy un tanto incómoda, observando en todas direcciones.

-Obvio, qué más querías- respondió Ray- Mina acaso no encontraste nada más escotado que ponerte- dijo sarcástica.

-Ya, no es momento de pelear- intervino Lita- y agradece que se puso calzas, sino necesitaríamos un guardaespaldas- bromeó.

-Ya, chicas, no me molesten- alegó Mina haciendo un puchero- hoy tendrán millones de ojos sobre ustedes y todo gracias a mí- se pavoneó.

-No seas tonta, aquí no hay millones de personas- mencioné sólo para fastidiar a Mina

-Pero cada persona tiene 2 ojos, así que cuentan doble- respondió ella en medio de carcajadas.

-Oye, Mina, ¿por qué caminas así?- pregunté- tienes tanto equilibrio como la vez que te embriagaste y eso que venimos llegando- dije entre risas.

-Es que no aguanto estos zapatos- confesó- los amo, pero los odio.

-¿Cómo es eso?- preguntó Lita.

-Los amo, porque son hermosos, pero los odio porque me están matando del dolor.

-Mina, no tenías que ponerte esos zapatos si te incomodan- mencionó Amy.

-Claro que sí- fanfarroneó- no ves que lucen perfectos con mi lindo vestido negro y mis preciosas calzas, además necesito estos zapatos para mi objetivo de hoy- declaró entrecerrando los ojos.

-Claro, con lo linda que te ves caminando así- volví a molestar.

-Ah, como si tú nunca hubieras usado zapatos incómodos sólo por verte bien, Serenita- dijo Mina, luego se apoyó en mi hombro y continuó- chicas, el blanco de hoy ha sido localizado- Mina seguía con la vista un punto móvil en el lugar; se enderezó, tomó una actitud seria y caminó como si flotara en las nubes.

-Esa Mina es imparable- comentó Lita.

-Chicas, ya saben lo que sigue ahora- dijo Ray caminando hacia unas mesas.

-Sí, ya sabemos y parece que se va a tardar en volver- Amy observaba como Mina ya había hecho contacto verbal con el platinado.

-Serena, ¿qué te pasa?- Ray enfocaba su vista en mí- Hoy estás más distraída que de costumbre.

-No estoy distraída, al contrario, estoy muy concentrada buscando algo.

-Mejor vamos a bailar, esta es mi canción!! –Exclamó Lita- luego puedes seguir buscando tu "algo" o debería decir "alguien"- rió empujándonos hacia la pista.

Bailamos durante unos 10 minutos, calculo yo, y entonces lo vi. A Seiya claro, quién más podría ser. Le hice señas a las chicas indicando con el mentón y levantando las cejas, lógicamente ellas captaron en seguida el mensaje, caminé entre la multitud hacia la barra, unos cuantos pasos antes de llegar lo alcancé y me crucé en su camino; lo miré detenidamente durante un par de segundos antes de hablar, su expresión de sorpresa me confirmó que fue una excelente decisión dejar pasar un día más de suspenso.

-Hola, guapo- mi tono era casual.

-Vaya, hola hermosa.

-Por tu cara imagino que no me esperabas.

-La verdad es que, sí, me sorprende verte.

-Entiendo- me puse seria y levanté una ceja- yo venía a cumplir tu condición, pero veo que ya perdiste el interés- mi tono era tajante, comencé a dar media vuelta para irme cuando tomó mi brazo y gritó:

-¡¡Espera!! No fue eso lo que quise decir.

-Ah no y entonces.

-No esperaba verte hoy, porque en realidad creí que vendrías ayer.

-Lo sabía- respondí mientras me miraba las uñas haciéndome la desinteresada.

-¿Cómo que lo sabías?- preguntó confundido.

-Sabía que me esperarías ayer- levanté mi vista coquetamente- pero quise darte una noche de suspenso y hacerte esperar- solté una risita maliciosa.

-Eres malvada, lo sabías- sonrió haciendo un gesto de desaprobación con la cabeza- pero me encanta que seas así- me tomó por la cintura y en 2 segundos un hilo de aire separaba mi nariz de la suya y mirándome fijo a los ojos, declaró- Esto lo hace más interesante. Me soltó y siguió su camino.

Llegué hasta la barra y a un metro de distancia veo a mi queridísima amiga haciendo de las suyas. Mina tenía al platinado pegado a su cuello, trataban de disimular como si estuvieran hablando, a mí no me engañan, nadie te habla con los labios adheridos al cuello. Capté la atención de Mina y ella se acercó.

-Por lo visto, ya cayó.

-Hay, Sere, sabes que mis tácticas son infalibles.

-Eso no te lo discuto- le quité el vaso que tenía en su mano.

-Además tenía que aprovechar este momento, están todos pendientes del show de baile y nadie viene a la barra.

-¿Y averiguaste algo? ¿Su nombre siquiera?- sonreí burlona

-Averigüé mucho más que eso- miró hacia atrás para asegurarse que no viniera ninguno de los chicos- Resulta que Diamante es primo de…

-Espera, espera, espera- la interrumpí- ¿Quién rayos es Diamante?

-Mi galán- rió pícara-. Como te decía, Diamante es primo de Seiya, el papá de Diamante les regaló este local para que lo administraran a su gusto y ellos decidieron abrir un bar.

-La mejor discoteque de la ciudad, querrás decir- aclaró Diamante, a la vez que abrazaba a Mina por la cintura.

-Definitivamente tienes razón, esta es la mejor discoteque de la ciudad y la que tiene los dueños más guapos- Mina coqueteaba con Diamante-. Mira, te presento a mi mejor amiga, Serena.

-Mucho gusto, Serena.

-Igualmente, y debo admitir que concuerdo contigo Mina- le guiñé un ojo a mi amiga y ambas nos reímos en son de complicidad.

-Que simpática es tu amiga- dijo el platinado- me parece haberte visto antes por aquí, Serena.

-Puede ser, vinimos la semana pasada y Serena tuvo un encuentro con tu primito- Mina se adelantó a contestar.

-Ya recuerdo, tú eres la chica con la que Seiya chocó cuando traía los hielos derretidos- soltó una carcajada.

-Así es, espero que tú no tengas los mismos accidentes que él- dije en tono de broma.

-Claro que no, a mí no me pasan esas cosas, aunque con Seiya tenemos muchas otras cosas en común, como el gusto por la música, la vida nocturna y… por las rubias- Diamante tenía un tono seductor.

Mina y yo reíamos del reciente comentario, cuando Seiya se acercó, me tomó por los brazos y luego de darme un beso en el hombro, me susurro al oído:

-Vamos, hay mucha gente aquí.

Me tomó de la mano y antes de seguirlo me acerqué a Mina y le advertí:

-Sálvame si no vuelvo en veinte minutos.

Me llevó por una puerta al costado de la barra, ahí se encontraba la bodega, estaba todo realmente oscuro desde el momento en que cerró la puerta lo único que pude distinguir fueron sus ojos cuando estaban a un centímetro de los míos. En cuanto entré apoyé la espalda contra la pared y en cuanto él cerró la puerta me rodeó por la cintura y se quedó un par de segundos cerca de mí; a continuación sentí su aliento cerca de mi boca, de un momento a otro sus labios se movían entre los míos, fue… fue… fue raro, una mezcla de emociones; atracción, ansiedad, deseo, pero no más que eso. Cuando, finalmente, el beso se calmó, me miró a los ojos y me dijo:

-Moría por besarte- susurró con voz grave.

-Tal vez deberías seguir los pasos de tu primo- dije con una risita burlona.

-Tal vez deberías aprender de tu amiga y tomar la iniciativa- Seiya me apretó fuerte contra él y antes de que pudiera contestarle me besó otra vez.

Entre beso y beso intercambiábamos un par de palabras, unas pocas a decir verdad, de pronto un mensaje en mi celular cortó todo movimiento, me soltó para dejarme ver de qué se trataba. Yo ya tenía una idea de qué podría ser, Mina cumpliendo su misión, o al menos eso pensé. Cuando leí el mensaje, efectivamente era Mina, pero no era lo que yo esperaba.

No seas egoista sere yo

tambien quiero conocer

la bodega =p

-Pasó algo- preguntó Seiya al notar mi reacción frente al mensaje.

-Al parecer no somos los únicos que deseamos estar aquí.

-Será mejor que salgamos, no puedo dejar la barra sola por mucho tiempo- me tomó de la mano para salir.

De vuelta al bar, Mina me esperaba ansiosa junto a Diamante, quien se encontraba atendiendo el lugar.

-Que gran mensaje- le dije en tono sarcástico.

-¿Qué?- preguntó con cara de inocencia- tú me pediste que te salvara en veinte minutos y la mejor manera de sacarte de ahí es que me dejes entrar a mí- sonrío simpática.

-Y desde cuándo eres tan puntual, amiga- vi como Seiya tomaba el lugar de Diamante y éste se acercaba a nosotras.

-Ya me conoces- me guiñó un ojo- soy impredecible.

-Ya vete- la empujé suave en dirección a la puerta.

-No hace falta que me lo repitas- antes de entrar gritó- Ah, Serena, si no vuelvo en veinte minutos, no me busques- dio unas carcajadas y finalmente entró en la bodega.

-Tú amiga está loca, sabías bombón.

-Lo sé, por eso es mi amiga- le respondí a Seiya que se encontraba a mi lado.

-Entonces, ¿tú también estás loca?- preguntó curioso mientras atendía la barra.

-Eso deberás averiguarlo tú- le di un corto un beso y luego le di espacio para moverse.

-Sabes, te recomiendo que el próximo sábado vengas con ropa oscura- miró pícaramente mi top color rosa, muy parecido al blanco de la vez anterior.

-Y eso ¿por qué?- yo misma miré mi ropa.

-La próxima semana tendremos una fiesta de espuma.

-¿Fiesta de espuma?

-Sí, terminarán todos mojados- contuvo una carcajada.

-Hay, no otra vez- me quejé.

-De hecho, tú me inspiraste esa idea- dijo guiñando un ojo.

-Muy gracioso, Seiya- le saqué la lengua- gracias por la advertencia de todas formas- le sonreí.

-De nada, aunque, si por mi fuera…- no terminó la frase y se largó a reír.

Más gente llegaba en ese momento y el pobre Seiya no daba abasto.

-Serena, bombón, podrías enviarle un mensaje a tu amiga y decirle que necesito urgentemente a mi primo, se lo devolveré luego- reía mientras servía tragos como loco.

-Está bien, pero ruega porque haga caso.

Por fortuna, Mina fue razonable y salieron en seguida, no quisimos contribuir al tumulto así que nos reunimos con las demás chicas.

Ya se imaginarán como transcurrió el resto de la noche, entre baile con las chicas, risas, encuentros en la barra, vasos y más risas.

Al día siguiente, típico domingo, sin nada que hacer, dormir hasta tarde, comer a media tarde, conectarse a chatear… ahí fue cuando dejó de ser un día normal. No tenía nada especial que hacer sólo estaba revisando mi correo y otras cosas, de vez en cuando miraba quién estaba conectado y fue cuando lo vi; así es queridas amigas, nada más y nada menos que el señor Darien Chiba estaba conectado. En ese momento comenzó todo el conflicto interno que ustedes ya deben conocer… "lo saludo o espero que me salude él"; "y si le hablo qué le digo"; "habrá visto a la idiota arrastrada de Hina"… no puedo preguntarle eso va a creer que estoy celosa, ya sé le diré: "Hola, Darien, tanto tiempo"…. No eso suena muy ridículo. Vamos, Serena, piensa algo rápido, ya sé antes cambiaré mi foto a ver si me habla, una sexy o una linda… cuál, cuál…

No me digan que nunca han estado en una situación similar, porque no les creería. El asunto es el siguiente, mientras yo tenía mil pensamientos indecisos por segundo una ventanita surgió en el monitor. Me tardé tanto en actuar que efectivamente me estaba saludando él.

"Hola princesa", cuando leí eso casi me dio un infarto. Bueno, debí suponer que sería tan atento como siempre. Si se preguntan de qué hablamos, les contaré. Él se fue al día siguiente de nuestra discusión, justo el viernes que pisamos por primera vez StarLight, el mismo lunes comenzó a trabajar y ahora se encontraba ordenando archivos de algunos pacientes. El papá de Hina lo ayudó a instalarse, le tenía reservado un departamento de un ambiente para que ocupara durante las vacaciones, aunque también le ofreció su casa, dijo que tenía las puertas abiertas cuando quisiera, pero que por privacidad entendía que prefiriera el departamento. De Hina no supe nada, él no la mencionó y yo cometería el mismo error de sacarla a tema otra vez. Cuando Darien me preguntó cómo estaba yo y qué había hecho en mis primeros días de vacaciones, tuve una sensación extraña en el estómago, fue como cuando estás nerviosa por algo y se manifiesta en esa parte de tu cuerpo; no entiendo por qué.

Le conté que había salido con las chicas a bailar y algunas tardes en la semana fuimos de compras y cosas así. También mencioné que encontramos un nuevo bar que estaba excelente y el dijo: -podrías mostrármelo cuando vuelva. En verdad no creo que eso sea una buena idea, pero no podía responderle lo que pensaba así que sólo dije: -claro, algún día podríamos ir. Sin darnos cuenta hablamos durante horas.

-Wow, mira la hora, ya debo irme mañana trabajo temprano.

-No, en verdad?

-Sí, además me puse a hablar contigo en vez de terminar los archivos.

-Bueno soy una linda distracción jaja.

-Para mí eres mucho más que una distracción y lo sabes.

-Jajaja

-Entonces, buenas noches señorita.

-Buenas noches, Darien, hablamos mañana?

-No sé si pueda conectarme, pero recuerda que también existen los mensajes.

-Lo sé, pero creí estabas enojado conmigo, por eso no te había llamado o escrito.

-Yo no podría enojarme contigo, princesa.

-Que tierno eres.

-Ya debo irme, te cuidas, un beso. Adios.

-Besos para ti también, Bye!

Esa noche me acosté pensando en Darien, la verdad es que lo extrañaba; no sé si no me había dado cuenta o no quería admitirlo. De todas formas es mi amigo, es normal que lo extrañe si lo veía todos los días en la universidad, aunque de Andrew y Haruka tampoco había sabido mucho…

Aquella semana pasó rapidísimo; desde el jueves, Mina, estuvo molestando con preguntas sobre qué usaríamos, a qué hora nos reuniríamos y mil cosas más. Por supuesto el tema principal de todo era Diamante.

Sinceramente, mis pensamientos estaban lejos del bar esa semana. Luego de mi conversación con Darien y recordar a mis amigos les envié un mensaje de texto a Haruka y Andrew, al no recibir respuesta intenté con un e-mail, pero tampoco obtuve noticias.

-Oigan, ¿han sabido algo de los chicos?

-Hay, Serena, me imagino que Darien debe estar muy ocupado con su trabajo, así como los demás deben estar concentrados en sus actividades- contestó Ray.

-De Darien ya supe algo, son los otros dos quienes no dan señales de vida- refunfuñé.

-Andrew dijo que este mes trabajaría como loco, ¿recuerdan?- suspiró Lita- Creo que un día de estos iré a verlo al CROWN, digo podríamos ir a tomar una de sus ricas malteadas.

-Sí, cómo no, Lita- se escuchó el infaltable comentario de Mina- Seguro vas por las malteadas- lo que provocó las risas de todas.

-Bueno, en cuanto a Haru, está estudiando mucho en sus cursos de verano.

-Amy, parece que estás muy al tanto de lo que hace Haruka- sentenció Mina.

-Pero, pero- Amy se notaba nerviosa, la verdad todas sabíamos que Haruka le llamaba la atención de una manera especial- pero si eso fue lo que él nos dijo sobre sus planes de verano.

-Creo que tienes razón- Mina se hizo la pensativa y luego exclamó-. Ya basta de tanta charla, no vine a discutir sobre las actividades veraniegas de nuestros amigos, vamos a la pista de una vez. Esta fiesta será lo máximo.

Llevábamos un buen rato sentadas en una mesa de StarLight, había bastante movimiento esa noche, por lo que Mina y yo apenas nos acercamos a la barra hasta que se calmara un poco el ambiente. Fue una calurosa noche de verano y el lugar estaba repleto, la fiesta prometía ser excepcional.

Todas hicimos caso al consejo que Seiya me dio y vestimos con ropa oscura, nuestra forma de llamar la atención no era, precisamente, hacer escándalo con ropa mojada, claro mi pequeño incidente fue una excepción fortuita. Las chicas se decidieron por pantalones ajustados y algún top o blusa entallada, mi elección personal consistió en una mini falda de mezclilla y una blusa escotada negra.

Eran casi las 2 a.m. cuando se anunció por alta voz el inicio oficial de la mejor fiesta de espuma que esta ciudad haya visto. Todos se aproximaron al centro de la gran pista de baile, lógicamente, nosotras no nos quedamos atrás. De un momento a otro la espuma nos llegaba a la cintura, la música a penas resaltaba entre las risas y los gritos eufóricos de todos los asistentes. Me encontraba bailando y riendo con las chicas, cuando un jalón de mi brazo derecho me apartó del grupo. Estando en ese lugar sólo se me vino a la cabeza una cosa, un rápido encuentro en la barra o, tal vez, haría otra visita a la bodega; sonreía por mis pensamientos mientras una fuerte mano sostenía mi brazo y me guiaba hábilmente entre la multitud. Llegamos a la zona del bar y Seiya se volteó para quedar frente a mí y tomarme por la cintura.

-Hola- sonrió pícaramente cerca de mis labios.

-Que delicado- no pude evitar sonreír también.

-En los secuestros no hay tiempo para ser delicado- me contrajo aún más hacia él.

-Así que estoy secuestrada- colgué mis brazos de su cuello- y ¿pedirás recompensa?

-No- rozó mis labios con los suyos- no tengo intenciones de devolverte, bomboncito.

-¿Y si comienzo a gritar?- mi tono era juguetón.

-¿Serías capaz?- cuestionó retador.

-Claro- puse cara de inocente y murmuré de forma que sólo él me oyera-. Auxilio, que alguien me salve, por favor- finalicé entre risas.

-Si ese es el caso, yo tengo un método bastante efectivo para hacerte callar- adoptó una actitud seria.

-Yo no confiaría mucho en tus métodos, cariño- justo cuando iba a continuar con mi papel de víctima me besó de improviso, apretándome por la cintura con una mano y sosteniendo mi cabeza con la otra.

Encuentros como este se volvieron habituales de cada sábado en la noche, por su puesto, en algunas ocasiones no podíamos asistir las cinco, pero Mina y yo no faltamos ni una sola noche, ambas teníamos un interés más allá de la música, el baile y los tragos. Mi inseparable amiga y Diamante se trataban de modo similar a Seiya y yo, con la diferencia que ellos platicaban más; nunca me quedó claro si Mina quería obtener la mayor información posible o en verdad le gustaba; incluso se mensajeaban durante la semana y creo que hasta algún contacto virtual tuvieron. En cuanto a mí, la cosa era más fría o más caliente, según como quieran verlo; nuestra relación era exclusivamente dentro del StarLight, sin confirmación previa de asistencia o de comunicación extra, manteníamos contacto visual a modo de coqueteo durante toda la noche, pero en cuanto a acercamientos quedaban limitados a momentos específicos durante la jornada. Así transcurrió todo el verano.

Esa era mi vida los fines de semana, durante el resto de las noches, tenía una cita con mi computadora. Andrew y Haruka respondieron mis e-mails y hasta los vi un par de veces, a pesar que estaban ocupadísimos se hicieron un tiempo para sus amigas preferidas. Pero esa no era la razón principal de las noches conectada a Internet, Darien y yo habíamos intensificado el contacto, chateábamos casi a diario, excepto las noches que él estaba demasiado cansado o demasiado ocupado, aún así me enviaba un mensaje de buenas noches y avisándome que no se conectaría. Solía pensar que nuestra amistad era especial, él me prestaba toda la atención del mundo durante nuestras conversaciones y yo en verdad estaba interesada en saber de su vida, cómo iba su trabajo y qué tal sus días en esa ciudad. Más de alguna vez intenté averiguar algo sobre Hina o alguna otra arrastrada que pudiera estar rogando por su atención personalizada, pero todo fue en vano; Darien no sólo era excelente doctor, estudiante y amigo, sino que también era excelente cambiando el tema a su propia conveniencia. De todas formas, vivía ocupado y el tiempo libre que tenía lo utilizaba en horas extras o en hablar conmigo.

El verano casi llegaba a su fin, dentro de dos semanas entraríamos a clases, la verdad es que me encontraba un poco ansiosa por esto, extrañaba a mis amigos, algunos compañeros de clase, también a un par de profesores y los almuerzos en los jardines de la Universidad; lástima que con todo esto venía, inevitablemente, el estudio, los trabajos y los exámenes. Gracias al cielo, las chicas no se perdieron durante todo el verano, a pesar que Ray estaba de novia con Neflyte y se veían seguido, nunca canceló una reunión con nosotras por él; Lita, durante el primer mes de vacaciones, insistía en ir al CROWN, ya saben porqué, pero tampoco se obsesionó con el tema, eso sí durante el segundo mes de vacaciones- cuando Andrew se fue a acampar con sus amigos- mi castaña amiga sólo rogaba por el regreso a clases. Amy, ocupaba su tiempo libre leyendo y por ahí consiguió un par de invitaciones a salir durante las noches de fiesta, pero no aceptó ninguna; Mina, ella si que se entusiasmó con las salidas, llegó a considerar el sábado en la noche como la visita sagrada a StarLight, en mi caso ya comenzaba a hartarme; el mismo ambiente, la misma gente, hasta la música me sonaba igual y para que decir que los encuentros con Seiya ya no tenían nada de sorpresivos, aún así no dejaban de ser emocionantes, hasta que llegó el final de las vacaciones.

Se hizo una gran fiesta el último viernes del verano para despedir, oficialmente, las vacaciones. Nosotras fuimos las primeras en la lista de invitados V.I.P. Esa noche Seiya y Diamante estuvieron más ocupados que nunca, les faltaban manos para atender a todos los clientes, incluso llevaron a otro de sus primos para que los ayudara, Zafiro creo que se llamaba. Mina intentó acercarse un par de veces, pero no logró mucha atención, y era comprensible, yo me quedé con las chicas y aproveché de bailar como si fuera el fin del mundo. Nos quedamos hasta que cerraron el lugar, fue cuando Seiya tuvo su única oportunidad de la noche para acercarse a mí.

-Wow, hoy si que te extrañé- estaba parado frente a mí con las manos en los bolsillos.

-Estuve aquí toda la noche- dije de manera obvia.

-Sabes a lo que me refiero, bombón- sonrió ladeando su cabeza y observando alrededor que nadie nos escuchara.

-Es broma- le sonreí coqueta.

-Mañana tengo el día libre o, mejor dicho, la noche libre- enarcó una ceja pícaramente- estaba pensando que tal vez tú- sacó una mano de su bolsillo para apoyarse contra la pared a mi espalda- podrías ir a mi departamento y- se vio interrumpido por el llamado de sus primos, quienes lo solicitaban para terminar de ordenar todo- bueno, tú sabes, preciosa- tomó mi mentón con la otra mano y me dio un pequeño beso antes de alejarse-. Te espero, ya tienes mi número- anunció antes de voltearse para dirigirse a sus compañeros que no paraban de gritar su nombre-. Ya voy, ya voy, ¿acaso no pueden hacer nada sin mí?- carcajeó.

No quise comentarles a las chicas sobre la invitación que recibí esa noche, escuchaba sus comentarios en mi cabeza de sólo pensarlo. Podía imaginar a Ray diciendo: Bueno, Serena, ya sabes lo que significa esa invitación; o Amy con alguna de sus reflexiones: Serena, puede ser peligroso, además no se ve bien que vayas al departamento de un muchacho que vive solo. Lita, tal vez, diría algo como: Es un chico guapo, pero no sé… En cuanto a Mina, lo más probable es que su comentario fuera un poco distinto al resto, ya la veía aconsejándome: Serena, no puedes faltar, debes ir espectacular y dejarlo con la boca abierta, por su puesto no olvides averiguar la dirección de mí querido Diamante. Reía de tan sólo imaginarlo, es que las conocía tanto que no hacía falta preguntar, ya sabía la respuesta.

El sábado en la tarde fue tormentoso, ya ven cuando quieren hacer algo, no obstante hay un molestoso "pero" que no las deja en paz. Esa era mi situación, por lo que intenté distraerme; vi televisión, recordé una receta para hacer galletas de manera simple, claro que eso no evitó que salieran un poco quemadas, me arreglé las uñas y por último me rendí ante el vicio cibernético. No me di cuenta cómo pasó el tiempo, cuando miré el reloj marcaba las 20 horas, si pretendía salir a algún lado debía empezar a arreglarme ahora. Tomé una ducha de treinta minutos, hasta se me arrugaron los deditos, busqué en todo mi closet, no podía decidir qué ponerme, al final opté por unos jeans desteñidos con una blusa rosa, dejé mis largos rizos sueltos y me puse una boina del mismo tono de la blusa; un maquillaje a tono y unos zapatos bajos que combinaban con mi pequeño bolso. Busqué los accesorios adecuados, una pequeña chaqueta de mezclilla y salí; por su puesto le dije a mamá que iría a una reunión con unos amigos en el departamento de uno de ellos; por favor, cómo si ustedes nunca hubieran cambiado un par de detalles en la versión que cuentan a sus padres, además sí estaría en una reunión, de dos personas y no éramos precisamente amigos, pero bueno, esos son pormenores del asunto.

Cuando estaba cerca del lugar busqué mi celular, dudé en llamar, pero finalmente marqué para avisarle a Seiya que estaba por llegar. Sé que, probablemente, no entiendan qué era todo éste asunto con él, qué me pasaba. Es difícil de explicar, sólo se me ocurre hacerlo a través de la ciencia; sí ya sé, deben estar pensando ¿qué tiene que ver la ciencia en todo esto? Se los resumiré en una frase: _Cada contacto físico produce reacciones químicas que llevan a instintos biológicos_. En otras palabras, cada vez que estábamos cerca los impulsos dominaban la razón y una revolución interior se apoderaba de mí y estoy segura que de él también. Ahora sí entenderán, aun que sea un poco, porqué fui esa noche a su departamento.

Cuando crucé esa puerta, creí que todo el fuego acumulado en nuestro interior se liberaría de forma automática, al contrario de toda expectativa, las cosas estuvieron bastante calmadas por el momento; me senté en el sillón, me ofreció un trago y conversamos un rato; en ese momento me sentí en la reunión de amigos que le dije a mi mamá. En verdad, no podía estar más alejada de cómo imaginé que sería, hasta que se acercó a mí y de un segundo a otro me besó, me presionaba contra su cuerpo como si temiera que yo escapara; al principio yo también quería sentirlo así de cerca me aferré a él con fuerza; comenzó a inclinarse en el sillón hasta quedar sobre mí, tenía su mano izquierda enredada en mi cabello y con la otra presionaba mi cadera. Esto sí se parecía a lo que tenía en mente, excepto por un detalle, no se sentía como imaginé; no era lo que deseaba, había desaparecido la enigmática atracción que Seiya producía en mí, comencé a reflexionar mientras respondía a sus besos por inercia y entonces llegué a una conclusión.

No tengo nada que hacer aquí, pensé mientas me las ingeniaba para lograr una salida rápida y sin interrogatorios o impedimentos, pues, no se me ocurrió ninguna, sólo atiné a separarme repentinamente de él, lo que provocó expectación. Me miraba atento, como si esperara un show o un movimiento atrevido de mi parte, pobre, en ese momento me puse de pie, tomé mi cartera y viéndolo a los ojos le dije:

-Mejor me voy- no sé ni como sonó mi voz en ese momento.

-¿Es una broma?- preguntó casi irónico, sin moverse de su lugar.

-No, es sólo que…

-Vamos, Serena, sabes que no viniste para esto- se puso de pie y acercó.

-Tengo claro a qué vine, pero creo que ya no me interesa- aclaré tajante.

-No seas así- me tomó por la cintura- aún no llegamos a la mejor parte- me besó en el cuello.

-Lo siento, Seiya- puse mi mano en su pecho para alejarlo-, el momento ya fue- me dirigí hacia la puerta.

-¿Fue? Y quieres decirme ¿qué fue lo que pasó?- cuestionó molesto.

-Se me pasó el entusiasmo- le dije con tono indiferente y luego salí del departamento. Escuché cómo me gritó desde la puerta:

-¡Serena! No seas niña, regresa de una vez.

Si creía que con esa frasecita me haría volver, no podría estar más equivocado. Caminé por las calles hacia el centro, no quería llegar a mi casa y tenía millones de ideas que aclarar en mi cabeza. Menos mal que era sábado y había bastante gente en las calles, luego de unas horas me pareció que debía volver a casa, justo cuando me encaminaba hacia allá, vibró mi celular, supuse que era mamá, luego pensé que sería Seiya insistiendo otra vez, cuando tenía el teléfono en la mano imaginé que podía ser una de las chicas, quedé paralizada cuando leí el mensaje de texto recibido.

**Regrese! Acabo de**

**llegar a mi dpto. **

**Nos vemos princesa**

**Darien**


	9. Aceptando Mis Sentimientos

**Chicas, lamento mi larga demora, entre las cosas de la uni y un resfriado maldito tuve que dejar un poco de lado el fic. Espero que este capítulo les guste tanto o más que el resto. **

**Saludos y muchos cariños para todas =)**

"**Aceptando mis sentimientos"**

**Genial! Puedo ir**

**d visita o estas **

**muy cansado?**

**Claro. Te espero**

Ni yo misma entendía qué estaba haciendo, pero decidí ir a ver a Darien. Fui a una tienda abierta las 24 horas y compré helado, si algo habíamos compartido muchas veces era eso, además me pareció una buena excusa, ya les dije, no sé qué pensaba esa noche. Llegué al departamento de Darien cerca de la 1:30 am, me sentía tan nerviosa que me sorprendí, estando frente a su puerta tragué saliva y golpeé, antes que pudiera pensar en algo Darien estaba ante mí.

-Hola, Serena- me saludó animoso dándome un abrazo.

-Darien- tardé en reaccionar, pero luego me di cuenta que llevábamos dos meses sin vernos y entonces lo abracé con fuerza-. Te extrañé- susurré apenas antes de separarnos.

-Yo también los extrañé a todos- expresó sonriente mientras me entrábamos al departamento.

Algo en su respuesta no me agradó mucho, pero no hice caso y me concentré en mi visita.

-Espero no molestar, sé que es muy tarde y tal vez querías descansar después de tu viaje- miré al suelo apenada.

-No digas eso- levantó mi barbilla para capturar mi mirada-, tú no molestas y sabes que puedes venir cuando quieras.

Eso me hizo sonrojar, de hecho recordé las primeras veces que nos vimos cuando me ruborizaba por cada cosa que me decía, me quedé viéndolo a los ojos por un momento y sólo pude murmurar su nombre. Mi estado de embobamiento duró apenas unos segundos, para mí fue mucho más que eso, desperté del encanto al darme cuenta que él se dirigía a la cocina y ya hubo desaparecido todo contacto visual entre nosotros.

-¿Quieres algo de beber?

-Tengo algo mejor- levanté la bolsa que traía en mi mano.

-Veamos de qué se trata- su voz era tan calmada.

-Helado- lo puse sobre la mesa y sonreí cual niña hace una travesura.

-Veo que no has cambiado mucho este verano- me recorrió con la mirada desde la cabeza a los pies, lo cual me inquietó-. ¿De dónde vienes?- preguntó mientras servía helado en unos tazones.

-¿Yo? ¿Venir?- su consulta me tomó por total sorpresa, a quién se le ocurre preguntar algo así, tal vez por la hora, fui bastante idiota en creer que parecería una visita normal pasada la una de la madrugada, pero como explicarle las enormes ganas que tenía de verlo, como explicar cosas que ni yo entiendo.

-Sí, lo digo por tu ropa, estás muy arreglada- me dedicó una hermosa sonrisa y con la mano me indicó el camino hacia el sofá.

-¡Oye! Yo siempre me arreglo y lo sabes- exclamé en son reclamo.

-Ya lo sé princesa- carcajeó-, sólo me sorprende que tus papás te dejaran salir a esta hora- se acercó una cucharada a los labios mientras me miraba a la espera de una respuesta.

-La verdad es que salí hace rato de mi casa- enfoqué mi vista en el tazón entre mis manos-, me habían invitado a- hice una pausa buscando la palabra adecuada- a una reunión- me miró esperando algún detalle extra, pero yo sólo añadí- en un departamento del sector.

-Debe haber estado aburrida- lo miré cuestionando su comentario-, tú no eres de las que se va temprano.

-Me di cuenta que no era donde quería estar- jugueteaba con la cuchara sin probar bocado.

Sentí sus ojos azulados sobre mí un instante y prendió la televisión, eso siempre me encantó de Darien, sabía exactamente cuándo cambiar el tema, obviamente, se había dado cuenta que mis intenciones no eran seguir hablando sobre mis actividades previas a visitarlo.

-¿Buscamos alguna película?- sugirió a la vez que ojeaba todos los canales.

-Claro, pero no te pongas exigente a esta hora- sonreí al ver cómo pasaba de un canal a otro sin hacer pausa.

-Extrañaba eso de ti- se volteó a verme con una sonrisa coqueta sin soltar el botón del control remoto.

-¿Qué cosa?- pregunté ruborizándome al instante, esperaba que pasara desapercibido por la tenue luz del ambiente.

-Tu sonrisa, tu alegría y hasta tu sarcasmo- se levantó llevando los tazones a la cocina-. Supongo que no te comerás esto- señaló mi pocillo con su contenido, prácticamente hecho agua.

Yo sólo negué con la cabeza y agradecí que se alejara un instante, ahora sí que era imposible esconder el tono carmesí de mi rostro. Su comentario fue como un botón de encendido para mi cara, me sentía tan extraña, a estas alturas y luego de todo lo que pasó el año anterior ya debería estar acostumbrada a su forma de tratarme, pero al contrario cada palabra me tomaba por sorpresa y me sentía vulnerable como una niña que se enfrenta a un grupo de extraños y no sabe de qué cómo actuar frente a dicha situación.

Estaba a punto de tener una seria conversación con mi yo interna, pero se vio interrumpida por Darien que me hablaba desde la cocina, el departamento no era muy grande, por lo que no era necesario gritar, su suave voz bastaba para oírlo a la perfección.

-¿Quieres un café o algo de comer?

-No, gracias.

-¿Segura?

-Un vaso de agua, por favor- no sabía qué hacer mientras estaba sola en el sofá, opté por cambiar la televisión como si ahí fuera a encontrar una respuesta.

-Aquí tienes- dijo poniendo el vaso frente a mí, traía un café en su otra mano, se sentó a mi lado, choqué con su mirada escrutadora y levanté las cejas en señal de confusión-. ¿Estás bien?- preguntó calmado.

-Claro, por qué no habría de estarlo- articulé las palabras con dificultad, acaso eran tan evidente mi estado, tan estruendoso era mi conflicto interno que se oía hasta mi alrededor.

-Nunca creí que dejarías un helado, a menos que estuvieras enferma- rió burlón.

-Que gracioso, Darien- su broma ayudó a soltarme un poco, él sonrió degustando su café-. Entonces- no quería dejar que el silencio se hiciera presente, apostaba que sería incómodo, quizá sólo para mí, pero lo sería- qué tal tu verano.

-Ya lo sabes, mucho trabajo, pero no me molesta en lo absoluto, más experiencia para mí.

-Sí recuerdo lo que me contabas. ¿No tuviste días de descanso o la oportunidad de salir y conocer la ciudad?- mi pregunta tenía la más inocente de las intenciones, pero cuando oí su respuesta deseé nunca haber tocado el tema.

-Claro tenía dos días libres a la semana, aunque generalmente ocupaba uno en papeleo y cosas así. Salí un par de veces, pero a lugares específicos, ya conocía la ciudad, estuve un par de veces de vacaciones con la familia de Hina.

Nunca imaginé lo mucho que me molestaba ese nombre, es decir, nunca me fue de mi agrado la tipa esa, pero escuchar a Darien hablando de ella como si nada me hizo sentir… enojada, eso es, estaba enojada. ¿Por qué? Quizá porque me recordó su larga relación, o el comportamiento de ella cuando nos conocimos en la fiesta de la universidad o, tal vez, me molestaba el sólo hecho de recordar que estuvo cerca de ella estos dos meses.

-¿Saliste con ella?- las palabras saltaron de mi boca sin filtrar mi disgusto.

-Un par de veces- respondió sin pensar, un segundo después pareció comprender el fin de mi pregunta y se puso de frente a mí, me observó durante el segundo más largo del universo, donde me sentí lo general las salidas eran con su padre y algún amigo de negocios o colegas del consultorio donde estuve trabajando, Hina me acompañó un par de veces a un viejo café que visitamos hace años.

-A recordar viejos tiempos- otra vez mi boca escupía mis pensamientos sin previa autorización ni siquiera sonó a pregunta, más bien fue una acusación. Él bebió de su taza tranquilamente.

-¿No vas a comenzar, o sí?- su voz era grave y seca.

-¿Comenzar con qué?- fingí no comprender a qué se refería.

-Con tus comentarios, Serena- expresión seria no se desvanecía, pensé en mis acostumbradas dos opciones; cambiaba el tema drásticamente y lo dejaba como algo sin importancia o esto iba a terminar mal.

-Sólo quería saber qué hiciste, con quién saliste y esas cosas- me defendí con semblante inocente.

-Y desde cuándo tanto interés por cada detalle de mi vida- me miró de reojo de forma desconfiada, pero algo me dijo que no era en serio, esa respuesta no era común en él. Elegí mis palabras cuidadosamente, esta vez y respondí.

-Siempre me interesa saber sobre las personas cercanas a mí- la ambigüedad de mis últimas palabras era suficiente como para no encasillarlo de amigo, pero tampoco de algo más-. Además- hundí mi dedo índice en su pecho- tú dijiste que extrañabas mi sarcasmo- reí triunfal y me puse de frente al televisor esperando haber hecho bien mi jugada.

Escuché como se le escapaba una risita ahogada, me despeinó en modo de broma y se acomodo para ver la tele.

-Nunca dejarás de ser una princesita caprichosa, verdad- murmuró sin mirarme.

-Princesita jamás, caprichosa quizá algún día se me quite un poco.

-Entonces, ¿nos quedamos con esta película?

-Me parece bien- respondí sin prestar real atención a la pantalla, tenía demasiado que analizar en mi interior como ver una película, sin importar cuál fuera.

Pensé en cómo estaría en ese momento si me hubiera quedado con Seiya, la verdad es que prefería estar ahí, entre los cojines junto a Darien antes que cualquier otro lugar. Sentía que hacía lo correcto y que más nada importaba. Me desligué de mis pensamientos y me relajé en serio por primera vez en toda la noche, poco a poco mis parpados cayeron y mi cabeza se ladeó buscando apoyo en el hombro de Darien, en cuanto sentí su calidez una descarga eléctrica me recorrió en un espasmo, él lo interpretó de manera distinta, pensó que tenía frío y me cubrió con una manta que estaba en el sillón de al lado, lo último que sentí entre sueño fue como ponía su brazo sobre mí descansando su mano en mi cintura.

Aún estaba medio dormida, me di cuenta que descansaba sobre el pecho de Darien, al abrir los ojos noté que era de madrugada por lo que decidí retomar mi sueño un momento más. Cuando desperté estaba sola en el sillón, vi la hora en mi celular y ya eran casi las siete de la mañana, Darien se encontraba en la cocina, me peiné con los dedos antes de acercarme y saludé con mi mejor sonrisa.

-Buenos días.

-Buenos días, bella durmiente- bromeó-. ¿Café?

-Sí, gracias, pero yo lo preparo- busqué una taza mientras él se acomodaba en una silla de la cocina con su café en la mano.

-Espero que no estés adolorida por dormir en el sofá.

-Para nada, la almohada estaba cómoda- contesté bromeando, él sólo rió.

-Así que soy una almohada cómoda, creí tener más aptitudes que esa.

-Claro, tienes muchas más, esa es sólo un bono extra.

Me sentía mucho mejor que cuando llegué, más relajada, tranquila, todo el nerviosismo desapareció y volvíamos a reír y bromear como antes. Definitivamente, me encantaba la relación que existía entre Darien y yo. Terminamos con nuestros cafés y reparé en que debía volver a casa, por supuesto el perfecto caballero que me acompañaba se ofreció a llevarme, siempre tan amable me dejó en la puerta de mi casa, nos quedamos un par de minutos conversando dentro del auto, si de mí dependiera habríamos estado horas ahí. Nos despedimos con un beso en la mejilla que me volvió a la realidad. Cuando entré a mi casa, era pasado de las ocho por lo que aún todos dormían, subí a mi cuarto sin hacer ruido, me puse la pijama y en segundos estaba dentro de mi cama. Me quedé recordando la noche recién pasada, desde lo que estuve a punto de hacer y hasta donde llegué, entre imágenes y recuerdos me dormí.

Al día siguiente me sentí extraña, era una sensación tan desagradable, no estaba a gusto con nada de lo que hacía, en pocas palabras, sentía que me faltaba algo. Intenté distraerme, ordené mi cuarto sin que mamá me lo recordara antes, la ayudé con el almuerzo, vi televisión, comí helado y me serví doble porción en honor al pecado que significó dejar que mi helado se derritiera. Nada hacía efecto, el vació seguía ahí, latente en mi interior. Pensando en el postre abandonado me perdí entre los recuerdos de la noche pasada, cada broma con Darien, cada risa juntos, era tan perfecto, congeniábamos excelente, nada hacía falta cuando estábamos juntos; en cambio ahora, que estaba sin él la sensación de soledad era una molestia que no me dejaba en paz.

Mi análisis profundizó al punto de comparar los momentos que había pasado con cada uno de mis amigos, con cada chico que me había llamado la atención y siempre llegaba a la misma conclusión: Con Darien lo pasaba mucho mejor. No podía, o mejor dicho no quería, entender qué sucedía conmigo. Al final, caí en lo inevitable, comencé a unir las piezas, desde cuanto me encantaba estar con él hasta el estúpido y, totalmente, fuera de lugar nerviosismo que me invadió cuando lo vi; a eso le sumamos la inmensa necesidad de estar con él y otros tantos detalles, entonces ¿qué obtenemos al final? La verdad, la dura e inevitable verdad que, inconscientemente, me negaba a asumir. Creo que a estas alturas ustedes lo sabrán mejor que yo, me… me gust… me gusta Darien; está bien, lo dije, ese el primer paso ¿verdad?

Bien, entonces, tomemos las cosas con calma, ya he resuelto el gran problema que me acongojaba, me di cuenta y lo asumí. Por lo visto, me salté desde la etapa de la negación hasta la aceptación, pues, el paso siguiente será la negociación ¿qué hago? No puedo lanzarme a sus brazos como una tonta, por dos razones, mi orgullo y mi pensamiento, jamás podría actuar como enamorada sumisa y desesperada, no va conmigo. Tengo que ser objetiva y razonable, enlistar los pros y los contras de la situación y así llegaré a una solución. Creo que aceptar esto es más difícil que ignorarlo.

Sí, lo sé, de acuerdo. Todos esos análisis de la situación y pasos a seguir para resolver el conflicto se oyen bien en teoría y son bastante efectivos cuando el problema no me incluye a mí como protagonista, pero qué más puedo hacer, nunca me he encontrado en este caso; nunca me había gustado alguien al punto de confundirme así, de lograr que perdiera mi seguridad y me controlara el nerviosismo, de querer estar con él cada segundo.

Al parecer, me encontraba en la indeseable obligación de pedir consejo a mis amigas, el inconveniente era que ellas no sabían nada de nada y tampoco podía llegar diciendo: chicas, me gusta alguien y no sé qué hacer. El bombardeo de preguntas sería insoportable. Por el momento, esperaría a ver cómo se daban las cosas. De todos modos las clases iniciaban ese lunes y estaríamos todo el grupo junto otra vez, o al menos eso era lo que yo creía.

La vuelta a la universidad fue genial, sentía que no había visto a mis amigos hace meses e incluso extrañaba a las chicas, a quienes había visto apenas el viernes. Andrew y Haruka aparecieron para almorzar como de costumbre y de Darien no supe nada hasta el martes; con todo el ajetreo del inicio de las clases, los alumnos nuevos, nuevos profesores, etc. Apenas tuvimos tiempo de conversar esa semana, nuestros horarios ya no coincidían como antes y algunos días ni siquiera nos topábamos más que en algún pasillo o corriendo para la siguiente clase. Con todo esto, mantenía mi mente más ocupada, pero no lo suficiente para olvidar mi nuevo afán.

El lunes de la segunda semana recién pudimos estar todos juntos y ponernos al tanto de lo que fueron nuestras vacaciones.

-No puedo creer que este sea el único día en que podemos reunirnos todos- se quejaba Ray.

-Lo mismo digo, ahora no podré probar los almuerzos de Lita a diario- se lamentaba Mina.

-Y yo apenas alcanzo a llegar hasta aquí, recuerden que el edificio de medicina está al otro lado del campus.

-Lo sabemos, Amy, y es una lástima que estés tan lejos- Andrew la abrazó por los hombros.

-Deberías cambiarte de carrera- bromeé-, así estarías cerca de nosotros.

-Bueno basta de lamentarse, señoritas- intervino Haruka- mejor dígannos qué tal estuvo su verano, cómo se portaron mis niñas favoritas.

-Así es- apoyo Andrew- cómo se portaron, supongo que no se buscaron otros amigos por ahí, ¿verdad?- tomó actitud de celoso para juguetear.

-Claro que no- se apresuró a responder Mina- jamás nos buscaríamos otros amigos- puso énfasis en la última palabra.

-Lo pasamos excelente- exclamé intentando llamar la atención antes que alguien hablara de más-, salimos a bailar, también fuimos de compras, a tomar helado, al parque, ustedes saben cosas de chicas- sonreí dando por finalizado el comentario.

-Veo que se divirtieron bastante- habló Darien, quien hasta ahora se había limitado a observar.

-Demasiado diría yo- Andrew seguía con su juego.

-Bueno, caballeros, y qué nos dicen ustedes- Mina invirtió la situación y agradecí por ello.

-Así es- apoyó Lita- queremos saber cada detalle de sus lindas vacaciones.

-Veamos- Andy se acariciaba el mentón como si estuviera eligiendo por donde comenzar-, ya saben que el primer mes de vacaciones trabajé como loco, hasta hice horas extras en el CROWN, pero valió el esfuerzo. El segundo mes me fui a acampar con unos amigos e hicimos excursiones en un bosque maravilloso, me relajé y disfruté bastante- Lita parecía satisfecha con esta respuesta.

-Que suerte tienen algunos. En cuanto a mí, ya saben, trabajé todo el verano.

-Es cierto, Darien, ¿cuándo llegaste?- preguntó Amy.

-Llegué el fin de semana, justo antes que comenzaran las clases- respondió mirándome de reojo.

-Cuéntanos, qué tal estuvo- habló Ray curiosa-. No me digas que ni siquiera tuviste tiempo para dar un paseo.

-Claro que sí- rió-, no creas que soy trabajólico. Salí un par de veces a recorrer la ciudad y a comer por ahí. Fukui es un lugar precioso, en especial cuando paseas frente al mar.

-Y aún así te quejas- recriminó Haruka-. Amigo, yo me pasé estudiando todo el verano y nada de paseos frente al mar.

-Sí, pero te paseaste feliz por el instituto dónde tomaste esos cursos de verano- acusó Andrew, dándole un codazo en el costado a Haruka.

-¡Haruka, no me digas que te enamoraste de alguna profesora! Que pícaro eres.

-Mina como siempre tan indiscreta- molestaron Lita y Ray.

-Para nada, todos los docentes que vi eran unos caballeros que podrían ser nuestros padres- carcajeó Haruka evadiendo el tema.

-Ya, entonces dinos, qué pasó- reclamé curiosa.

-Michiru- develó Andy al notar que Haru no se animaba a hablar.

-¿Michiru?- preguntamos todas al unísono.

-Michiru y yo fuimos compañeros en un par de cursos y, bueno, nos llevamos muy bien.

-¿Qué significa nos llevamos muy bien? Acaso se volvió tu mejor amiga y confidente o es tu novia- mi rubia amiga le dedicó una mirada acusadora.

-Tranquila preciosa- Haru le acarició el cabello-, ustedes son irremplazable, mis chicas favoritas.

-Entonces, es tu novia- murmuró Amy tímidamente.

-Estamos saliendo, pero no quiero apresurar las cosas, no es mi estilo. Prometo que si todo sigue bien se las presentaré.

-Está bien, pero déjale muy en claro que tus mejores amigas somos nosotras- fingí estar molesta.

-Además tenemos derecho de antigüedad- dijo Lita.

-Y que no se atreva a jugar contigo- amenazó Ray- o se las verá con nosotras.

-Ustedes sí que son cosa seria, eh- Darien y Andrew se reían burlándose.

Era fantástico estar todos juntos otra vez, aunque no fuera a diario como antes. Mi grupo de amigos era lo máximo, todos nos cuidábamos como hermanos y siempre fingíamos estar celosos por cualquier cosa que involucrara alguien más, pero no pasaba de un simple juego. Hasta el momento no había tenido tiempo de hablar a solas con Darien, él estaba ocupadísimo planteando su tesis y mis profesores se entusiasmaron más de lo necesario dejándonos trabajos y apuntes para estudiar desde el primer día, "así es la universidad" repetían a modo de justificación.

Una tarde nos reunimos sólo las chicas, fuimos al parque a respirar, a todas nos hacía falta despegarnos de los libros un rato.

-Juro que si veo otro Manual de Organización me volveré loca.

-Te entiendo, Mina, yo estoy harta de realizar presupuestos.

-Ustedes tienen algunas materias más livianas, yo siento que esta carrera está administrando mi vida en vez de una empresa- Ray se notaba desanimada.

-Este semestre está horrible, no hemos cocinado ni una sola vez y he leído más que nunca.

-Chicas es normal, los primeros años siempre se trabaja más con teoría, aunque debo admitir que tienen razón, no llevamos un mes de clases y ya me falta tiempo para estudiar todo lo que debo- explicaba Amy.

Todas reímos, porque a pesar de todo, Amy siempre nos motivaba a seguir estudiando y ella sólo se quejaba de la falta de tiempo, nunca de estar cansada o aburrida. Ray fue la única que no pareció poner atención a lo que decíamos.

-¿Estás bien, Ray?

-Más o menos- contestó con un suspiro sin levantar la vista del suelo.

-¿Estás enferma? Deberías ir al médico para que te revise, tal vez sea stress y necesites descansar, ¿has dormido lo suficiente?

-Mina, no la atosigues con preguntas- regañó Lita.

-Lo siento, sólo estoy preocupada- se sentó junto a nuestra amiga y la abrazó.

-Lo que pasa es que Neflyte y yo discutimos ayer. Sé que es normal que las parejas peleen, pero nunca nos habíamos enojado así.

-¿Podemos saber qué pasó?- pregunté.

-Ni siquiera recuerdo por qué comenzó todo, pero al final terminamos muy alterados, él me decía que era temperamental y eso más me enojaba, le grité que no me entendía y otras cosas muy desagradables. No sé qué hacer ahora, quiero llamarlo y conversar tranquilamente, pero temo que no quiera hablar conmigo- sonaba muy triste.

-Tiene razón, eres temperamental.

-¡Serena!- Lita me interrumpió a modo de regaño.

-Déjenme terminar- me defendí-. Todas sabemos que tienes un carácter bastante fuerte y que a veces no controlas lo que dices, no por eso vas a dejar que esto afecte tu relación. Si en verdad lo quieres, y puedo ver en tus ojos que así es, no te rindas tan fácilmente. Ve, llámalo y habla con él y si no te contesta vas a buscarlo y haces que te escuche, si le dices que lo sientes y que entiendes que tu reacción no fue la apropiada y que se salió de tu control lo más lógico es que esté dispuesto a dialogar calmadamente. No arriesgues tu relación por cosas insignificantes.

Para cuando terminé de aconsejar todas se encontraban viéndome boquiabiertas, me sentí incómoda ante esto, pero no alcancé a preguntar el porqué de sus expresiones, ellas me lo dijeron antes.

-¿Serena, eres tú?- Mina me miraba extrañada.

-No lo puedo creer, ¿qué sucede contigo?- escrutó Lita.

-Quizá ahora está a favor de las relaciones y el romanticismo- sugirió Amy.

-Nunca te había oído hablar así- Ray estaba sorprendida-, pero gracias por el consejo, ten por seguro que lo haré, hoy mismo lo llamaré- me miró agradecida y yo le dediqué una sonrisa esperanzadora.

-Aún no entiendo qué pasa contigo. Normalmente habrías dicho algo como: olvídate de ese idiota, hay mejores cosas que hacer que lamentarse por un hombre.

-Oye, ¿por qué diría yo eso?

-Me lo dijiste una vez a mí.

-Tú eres un caso aparte, querida Mina.

-¿Que quisiste decir con eso, Serena?

Todas nos reímos mientras Mina, ingenuamente, esperaba una respuesta válida. Ese día volví a sentir la angustiosa necesidad de "ese" algo o alguien. Cuando llegué a casa estuve casi una hora intentando llamar a Darien, me sentí tan tonta, cómo es posible que sea tan fácil dar consejos a los demás y que yo misma no sea capaz de seguirlos. Finalmente, llamé a su departamento, con la sorpresa que me llevé desearía nunca haber marcado ese número. El teléfono sonó tres veces antes que una voz femenina contestara, un simple "Hola" bastó para reconocerla, era Hina.

Casi reaccioné impulsivamente, cortar el teléfono o hablarle mal fueron las primeras alternativas que consideré, pero entonces razoné por un segundo y recordé aquella frase que dice "mantén a tus enemigos cerca" y de todo el ejército de intrusas que pudiera existir, Hina, definitivamente, era el enemigo número uno.

-Hola- repitió impaciente.

-Hola, buenas noches, ¿se encontrará Darien?- mi tono de voz fue el más dulce de toda mi vida.

-Claro, ¿quién lo llama?- sonaba intrigada.

-Serena- contesté con un deje de inocencia.

-Oh, Serena, ¿cómo estás? Soy Hina.

Como si no lo supiera, pensé, sonaba tan cínica haciéndose la simpática conmigo, pero dos podíamos jugar el mismo juego.

-Hina, pero que sorpresa. Estoy muy bien, gracias. Tú, cómo estás, qué tal tu verano.

-Que amable en preguntar, estuvo excelente. Preciamente, ahora nos encontramos con Darien recordando viejos tiempos y algunas salidas de este verano.

-Que bien- fue lo único que pude pronunciar mientras contuve las mil frases que tenía para ella, de las cuales la más suave sería arrastrada hipócrita.

-Bueno, pero tú quieres hablar con Darien. En seguida te lo paso, adiós Serenita.

Adiós, bruja, pensé. La verdad sólo me despedí sin prestarle demasiada atención, esperé un momento en el teléfono y al fin contestó.

-Hola- sonaba extrañado.

-Hola, Darien.

-Serena- exclamó con evidente alegría- ¿cómo estás?

-Bien y tú, ¿cómo estás? Espero no interrumpirte con mi llamada.

-Claro que no, Hina acaba de volver a la ciudad y pasó a saludarme. Pero, dime, ¿a qué debo el honor de tu llamada?- preguntó dulcemente.

-Cierto, es sólo que llegué a casa, me acordé de ti y quise llamarte, se me ocurrió que podríamos salir un día, como antes.

-¿Cómo antes?

-Sí, tú sabes a tomar un helado o pasear por ahí- se me hizo incómodo ser tan obvia estando Hina ahí con él, así que decidí suavizar mis intenciones-. Además con los horarios de este año casi no veo al grupo.

-Claro, excelente. ¿Te parece si te llamo luego y nos ponemos de acuerdo?

-Genial, esperaré tu llamado.

-No te preocupes. Adiós, Sere.

-Adiós, Darien.

Supuse que luego se refería a mañana, así que cené con mi familia y luego me senté junto a la ventana de mi cuarto, la vista que tenía desde ahí era privilegiada, un cielo maravilloso que las noches de luna llena se inundaba con su resplandor. Era con ese paisaje que hacía mis reflexiones más profundas y aquella vez necesitaba una con urgencia.

Repasando mis últimos acontecimientos y reacciones, luego de un buen rato charlando con mi yo interno, llegué a una serie de conclusiones. La locura con Seiya fue entretenida mientras duró, pero fue más que un affair fue lo que hizo darme cuenta con quién quería estar en realidad, les confieso que si no hubiera llegado a esa situación la noche que fui a su departamento quizá nunca me habría dado cuenta de lo que en realidad sentía por Darien, o tal vez habría tardado mucho más en aceptarlo. Por otra parte he descubierto una faceta de mí que no conocía y, francamente, creí que no existía, los celos. Siempre he celado a mis amigos, nada exagerado, pero jamás imaginé que me pasaría esto con un chico que me gustara, aquí entre nos tampoco es el mejor panorama tener a la ex arrastrada rondando a cada instante. Antes que todo, descubrí una parte de mí, eso no implica que yo haya cambiado en algo, sigo siendo la misma Serena, caprichosa y orgullosa; si Hina quería interponerse con lo que yo quería no sabía con quien estaba jugando.

Un particular sonido me interrumpió, era mi celular, me fijé en la pequeña pantalla y que sorpresa fue ver que era Darien, vi el reloj antes de contestar y hacía sólo tres horas de mi llamada.

-Hola, Darien- respondí un tanto efusiva.

-Hola, Serena. ¿Por qué tan alegre?

-Por nada, es sólo que no esperaba tu llamado.

-Pero si quedamos en que hablaríamos luego, o acaso ¿no fue así?- cuestionó confundido.

-Claro, claro, a lo que me refiero es que creí que llamarías mañana.

-Entonces, te alegró mi llamado- puso su voz en tono grave.

-Eso depende- me hice la interesante captando su juego.

-¿De qué?

-De si aún estás ocupado.

-Para ti siempre estoy disponible, princesa- su tono me confundía, podría estar actuando como antes o simplemente haciéndose el chistoso.

-Darien Chiba, siempre sabes cómo dar vuelta el tema a tu favor- solté una risita.

-Y usted no se queda atrás señorita. ¿Por qué no me preguntas directamente si aún estoy con Hina?

Su pregunta me paralizó, acaso fui tan obvia, acaso se había dado cuenta de todo, el silencio duró un segundo y él volvió a hablar.

-Sé que nunca te agradó, eso no es un gran misterio, pero te lo repito es muy buena persona no la juzgues por querer compañía. En todo caso, no te preocupes hace un rato que se fue, sólo vino a comentarme algo.

-Sí, sí, a recordar viejos tiempos- mascullé. Sólo obtuve una risita por respuesta a mi comentario.

-Bueno, supongo que no querías hablar conmigo sobre Hina.

-Por supuesto que no- respondí tajante-. Ya te dije de qué se trata.

-Claro- exclamó-, querías volver a salir conmigo como antes porque me extrañabas mucho- finalizó con una carcajada burlona.

-Yo, este, bueno- titubeé por un momento-. Sólo te dije que saliéramos como antes que extrañaba al grupo en general, nada más.

-No necesitas decir nada más. Salir como antes es entre tú y yo, nada tienen que ver los demás.

-¡Ya! Basta de darle tantas vueltas al asunto, ¿quieres salir o no?- me sentí sofocada con sus sentencias y la verdad no estaba de ánimo de para discutir mis intenciones.

-Vaya, parece que estás de mal humor o ¿te molestó algo de lo que dije?

-Para nada, es sólo que no me siento muy bien y quisiera descansar un rato.

-Te diré qué haremos, mañana tengo cosas que hacer temprano, juntémonos a las cinco de la tarde en la heladería que tanto te gusta. Yo invito.

-Me parece excelente- respondí más calmada.

-Entonces te dejo para que descases.

-Sí, gracias y disculpa que me haya alterado.

-No te preocupes, por cierto- su voz sonaba como si tramara algo- es tan fácil y divertido hacerte enojar- rió con ganas y antes que yo pudiera decir algo se despidió-. Te veo mañana, linda, te mando un beso de buenas noches. Adiós.

-Muy gracioso, Darien, muy gracioso. Te veo mañana- no pude evitar contagiarme de su risa alegre-. Buenas noches.

Me quedé observando el celular mientras pensaba: Te cobraré ese beso, Darien Chiba, ya verás.

Al día siguiente me levanté temprano, relativamente, pasado de las diez. Tenía una gran decisión que tomar, ¿qué usaría? Además, debía estar lista y salir con tiempo, ya que el lugar acordado me quedaba bastante lejos de casa.

Revolví mi armario de punta a punta buscando algo que fuese fenomenal y a la vez casual. Me decidí por un vestidito rosa claro con un estampado de flores fucsias en toda la parte inferior y más pequeñas en el margen del escote, un fino lazo blanco alrededor de la cintura y un bolerito de hilo tejido color crema que combinaba con unas sandalias bajas. Dejé todas las prendas seleccionadas sobre mi cama y fui a darme un baño, luego me vestí me maquillé en tonos rosas con un precioso brillo en los labios, me peiné con una cola alta haciendo que mi cabello cayera hasta mi cintura como una cascada dorada. Los accesorios no podían faltar, así que escogí unos aros en forma de rosas muy parecidos al estampado del vestido, un fino collar de plata con un dije de flor y un anillo del mismo juego. Finalmente, mi cartera, lógico dentro de la misma gama, era rosa un poco más fuerte que el vestido. Nadie podía negar que tuviera bien ganada mi fama de combinarlo todo.

Aún tenía tiempo antes de salir y mi mamá me llamó a almorzar, le dije que estaba apurada y que sólo comería una ensalada, el antipático de mi hermano se burló de mí, dijo que no era posible que yo comiera tan poco. No le di mayor importancia, le pedí dinero a papá y me apresuré en salir, no quería llegar tarde o tener algún contratiempo en el camino.

Como nunca, llegué puntual y para mi sorpresa no vi su lindo auto por ninguna parte, decidí esperarlo afuera del local, seguramente llegaría pronto. Tardó cinco minutos y he de confesar que fueron horribles, nunca imaginé lo aburrido que era esperar, me arrepentí de todas las veces que alguien debió esperar por mí. Darien se estacionó justo en frente y cuando bajó del auto lucía estupendo, traía sus gafas de sol, unos jeans oscuros y una camisa azul. El resultado de tal visión fue un golpe de emoción pura, se me sobresaltó el corazón y me quedé sin aire, menos mal que yo también traía mis gafas, sino habría notado la forma descarada en que lo miraba y eso iba en otra fase del plan. Así que; así se siente cuando te gusta alguien en serio, lo más parecido que pude encontrar en mi memoria fue la sensación que tienes justo antes de que parta la montaña rusa, cuando estás nerviosa y ansiosa a la vez, ese instante en que el corazón bombea frenéticamente y el estómago se estremece, contienes la respiración hasta que finalmente comienza el recorrido y lo único que haces es disfrutar. Si, creo que es bastante parecido.

-Hola- alzó la mano para saludar mientras se acercaba- lamento la tardanza, pero estaba en unos asuntos importantes y no pude librarme antes- se quitó los lentes y me dio un beso en la mejilla.

-No te preocupes, sólo fueron cinco minutos, tú me has esperado mucho más.

-Si es por eso, me debes muchos minutos- sonrío-. Le parece si entramos señorita- me indicó la entrada con su mano izquierda y apoyo la derecha en mi cintura para dirigirnos hacia la terraza de la heladería.

-Vamos.

-Dime, ¿te aburriste mucho mientras esperabas?

-No, estaba pensando que hace mucho no voy a un parque de diversiones- sonreí por el verdadero significado de mi cometario.

-Que interesante- opinó sin prestarme mucha atención.

-Más de lo que te imaginas, en especial si te gustan las montañas rusas. ¿Te gustan a ti?- nos sentamos en una mesa que estaba bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Claro que me gustan, son muy emocionantes- miró alrededor buscando alguien que nos atendiera.

-Eso mismo pienso yo- dejé mi cartera a un lado y me quité los lentes de sol, sentí su mirada fija en mí y entonces me centré en sus pupilas y levanté las cejas en señal de pregunta.

-Estás hermosa- pronunció con esa voz grave que para mí era el sonido más coqueto de la tierra.

Milagrosamente no me sonrojé, en mi caso el tener clara la situación significaba retomar el control sobre mis emociones y reacciones.

-Muchas gracias- respondí con sutileza-. Tú no te quedas atrás, estás muy guapo.

-Gracias. ¿Estás lista para ordenar?

-Sí, mi favorito, como siempre.

-Chocolate- sonrío a la vez que me miraba con ternura.

-Que bien me conoces.

-Mejor de lo que te imaginas.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?

-Nada, no le tomes importancia- dirigió su mirada hacia el mesero que se acercó para atendernos.

Su comentario me dejó intrigada, pero en ese momento no quise indagar más en ese asunto. Disfrutamos de nuestros helados y conversamos bastante, al principio sólo platicamos de cosas triviales, luego me contó qué planeaba para su tesis y que ya había comenzado a investigar, de hecho antes de encontrarse conmigo estaba en una reunión con un importante médico que le ayudaría con algunas cosas. Así se nos pasó el tiempo, me levanté un momento para ir al baño y fue cuando me llevé otra sorpresa como la del día anterior.

Estaba frente al espejo retocando mi brillo labial cuando alguien entró, ni siquiera volteé a mirarla, pero sentí como se instaló justo a mi lado. Guardé el brillo en la cartera y fue escuché su voz.

-Hola, Serena.

Levanté la vista hacia el espejo y vi su reflejo junto al mío. Ahí estaba quien me ponía de mal humor con tan sólo aparecer, me tragué el disgusto instantáneo en un suspiro y la saludé siempre mirando hacia el espejo.

-Hola, Hina.

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí, apuesto que viniste con Darien- me miró fría y fijamente por el reflejo.

-Y, tú, ¿cómo lo sabes?- me hice la despreocupada- Seguramente lo viste afuera, ¿verdad?

-No es así, querida. Te lo digo porque Darien y yo solíamos venir a este lugar y no cualquiera lo conoce, si te fijas está bastante lejos de la universidad y se encuentra en un sector poco común.

-Ah, pues sí lo había notado.

-Y sabías que yo le enseñé esta heladería, tuvimos muchas citas aquí.

-No entiendo por qué me dices todo esto, la verdad no me interesa y ya debo irme.

-Escúchame niñita- se volteó para hablarme frente a frente-, sé muy bien que estás tramando y ni creas que te lo voy a permitir y menos que te lo haré fácil.

-¿Qué te pasa? No sé de qué me hablas.

-Lo sabes perfectamente, no te hagas la inocente conmigo. Quizá Darien aún no se da cuenta, él es hombre, necesita más de una señal para captar el mensaje. Pero conmigo tu jueguito está claro, sólo mírate- me señaló de arriba abajo-, nadie se arregla tanto para tomar un helado.

-Tú, cállate, yo siempre me arreglo y además ese no es tu…

-Tú te callas- me interrumpió-. Ya te lo advertí, ni sueñes que te dejaré el camino libre, además recuerda que a Darien, no le gustan las niñitas- me dedicó una sonrisa sínica y salió de ahí.

Esperé un par de minutos ahí dentro, no quería topármela otra vez a la salida ni tampoco quería que Darien me viera así. Me apoyé en los lavamanos y podía ver la furia en mis ojos reflejada en el enorme espejo que tenía en frente. Un pensamiento invadió mi mente, siempre he odiado cuando las mujeres se pelean por un hombre y no pretendo caer en semejante cosa, pero ella llegó más lejos, estaba dirigida a mí y eso no es aceptable de ninguna manera. Si la arrastrada obstinada quería guerra yo se la daría sin flaquear. Podía hacerse la "buena gente, cortés y amable" delante de todo el mundo, yo ya conocía su verdadera forma de ser y no iba a permitir que se saliera con la suya, no si eso implicaba arruinar mis planes.

Volví a la mesa, Darien me esperaba apoyado en la terraza, respiré hondo antes de acercarme a él. Aún estaba enojada por el reciente y desagradable encuentro, no obstante, ahora debía pensar con la cabeza fría.

-¿Estás lista?- me recibió con una sonrisa.

-Sí -dudé por un momento si contarle lo sucedido o no, finalmente agregué-. Disculpa la demora, me llamaron por teléfono.

-No hay problema, ¿nos vamos?

-Claro, vamos.

Nos subimos al auto, él condujo tranquilamente y yo no podía dejar de pensar en las palabras de Hina mientras me enfocaba en el camino.

-Estás muy callada. ¿Ocurre algo? –Darien me hizo reaccionar.

-Nada –murmuré apenas -. Oye, Darien, nunca me contaste como conociste esa heladería.

-¿Qué cómo la conocí? –Pareció extrañarle mi pregunta – Bueno, Serena, no es algo que considere importante, por eso nunca te lo comenté.

-Sí, claro, no es importante –musité y volví a fijar la vista en el camino.

-¿Segura que estás bien? –tomó mi mano captando de inmediato mi atención.

-Estoy bien, me duele un poco la cabeza, sólo es eso –fue mi intento para calmar su curiosidad.

-Tal vez te hizo mal el helado –bromeó.

Mi respuesta se limitó a una sonrisa de cortesía, mientras un nuevo pensamiento se sumaba a mi cabeza, ¿quién podría sentirse mal por un helado?

Darien me llevó a casa y cuando se despidió prometió llamarme para ver como seguía, yo me despedí un tanto distraída. Subí a mi cuarto y enterré las uñas en una almohada intentando desahogarme un poco.

Los días pasaron e intenté concentrarme en mis estudios y en mis amigos, no tenía ganas de perder un segundo pensando en la bruja.

Como todos los viernes las chicas y yo nos encontrábamos reunidas cerca de la entrada de la Universidad, esperando a nuestros amigos. No discutíamos ningún tema en especial, hasta que sonó mi celular dando aviso de un mensaje. Al revisar de qué se trataba, mi sorpresa fue inevitable, al igual que la expresión delatora en mi rostro.

-¿Qué ocurre? ¿Quién te envió el mensaje? – Mina no tardó en averiguar sobre el asunto.

-Serena, reacciona, pareces tonta con la boca abierta.

-Ray, no seas mala, déjala que nos diga qué le pasa- Amy sonaba tan compresiva como siempre.

-Es Seiya – respondí con la voz entrecortada, aún no salía de mi asombro.

-¡¿Seiya?! – gritaron las chicas en son de pregunta.

-Sí, pero no griten- miré a todos lados asegurándome que los chicos no estuvieran cerca.

-Serena, pero por qué la sorpresa, creí que aún te veías con él- expresó Lita.

Lógicamente, mis amigas no tenían idea de lo ocurrido la última noche que vi a Seiya, ni siquiera estaban enteradas de la invitación al departamento.

-Para nada, no lo veo desde la fiesta que hicieron para despedir las vacaciones.

-Las vacaciones –repitió Mina -. Indiscutiblemente lo mejor del verano fueron nuestros amores de discoteca, verdad amiga – me guiñó un ojo en señal de complicidad.

-Yo no diría que fue lo mejor, además esa es una canción.

-Ya lo sé y me encanta, la ponían mucho en StarLight, me gustaba cantarla cuando estaba con Diamante –se reía pícaramente mientras entonaba-… "lo tuyo y lo mío es un romance de discoteca…"

-Ustedes están locas –declaró Ray -, además aún no nos dices qué nada sobre el mensaje.

-Quiere saber qué haré este fin de semana – mi tono expresaba una evidente indiferencia.

-¿Y no piensas responderle? – preguntó Amy.

-No, la verdad ya se me pasó el interés con él.

-Esa es mi amiga –Mina me tomó del hombro -, con la misma actitud de siempre.

-Bueno, bueno, ya vamos cambiando el tema- me apresuré al ver que nuestros amigos se acercaban.

Nos quedamos durante un buen tiempo conversando de cómo iban nuestras vidas. Mina indagaba en las relaciones amorosas de los demás, estaba al tanto de casi todo con Ray y su novio Neflyte así que el bombardeo de preguntas fue dirigido a Haruka.

-Contéstame, ¿en qué están las cosas con esa tal Michiru de la que nos hablaste?

-Mina, ya te dije que estamos saliendo.

-Pero eso no me basta. Quiero detalles, Haruka, detalles –exclamaba nuestra amiga.

-¿Detalles? –pregunto Haru confundido y un poco avergonzado.

-Lo que ella y todas queremos saber, mi estimado amigo- puse mi mano sobre su hombro- es muy simple. ¿Ya es tu novia?

-Te atraparon, amigo -Andrew carcajeaba -, vamos respóndele a estos angelitos.

-Muy gracioso, no me ayudes tanto –Haruka le dedicó una mirada asesina.

-¿Sí o no? –reclamamos Mina y yo al mismo tiempo.

-Sí, está bien, contentas. Michiru ya es mi novia.

-¡Haruka! Que mal amigo eres –Mina hacía un puchero con ojitos tristes-. Cómo no nos cuentas algo así, a nosotras, tus mejores amigas.

-Ya deja de ser tan dramática –regañó Ray.

-En todo caso, llevamos pocos días de ser novios, iba a esperar un poco más de tiempo para contarles. Ya no estés molesta conmigo- le hacía cosquillas a Mina para hacerla reír.

-Además, cuando uno tiene una relación no anda ventilando todo lo que hace- acotó Ray muy seria.

-Claro, eso lo dices tú porque estás fascinada con tu relación; en cambio, estoy segura que mi amiga, Serena, sí me apoya- Mina me abrazó por los hombros y le sacó la lengua a Ray en forma de burla.

Yo me limité a reír, no estaba en condiciones de reclamarle nada a nadie y mucho menos si se trataba de ocultar algo como sentimientos.

-¡Ya sé!

-Mina, gritaste en mi oído –me quejé con las manos a los costados de mi cara.

-Lo siento, Serena, es que acabo de tener una de mis fabulosas ideas.

-Tus ideas dan miedo –bromeó Andrew mientras reía con Darien.

-Qué te pasa, ésta y todas mis ideas son geniales. ¿Alguien tiene planes para mañana?

-No – respondimos todos al unísono.

-Perfecto. Mañana vamos algún lugar a bailar, nos sacamos el stress de encima y conocemos a la novia de Haruka –mi rubia amiga sonreía orgullosa.

-No es mala idea –opinó Lita.

-A mi me parece excelente, te felicito Mina –respondió Andrew.

-Yo también creo que una salida sería excelente para el stress, cuenten conmigo –confirmó Darien.

-Yo también voy, pero iré con pareja. Así se los presento de una vez.

-Por supuesto, Ray. Amy estás muy callada, ¿acaso no te agrada la idea? –pregunté.

-No es eso, claro que iré. Yo también quiero salir, además mamá tiene que trabajar mañana en la noche, así que no habrá problema.

-Si quieres puedes quedarte en mi casa.

-Gracias, Serena, me encantaría. No quiero estar sola en el departamento.

-Oigan no nos falta un pequeño detalle –anunció Lita captando la atención de todos-. ¿Adónde iremos?

-Podríamos ir a ese lugar que me contaste, Serena –propuso Darien-. Al que fueron durante el verano.

-¡Sí, vamos a Star…!

-No –interrumpí a Mina regañándola con la mirada-. Ese lugar ya está pasado de moda, mejor vamos a otro lado.

-Neflyte me llevó a un bar con karaoke y pista de baile, podríamos ir ahí si les parece bien.

-Excelente, que buena idea, Ray –suspiré aliviada. Por un segundo creí que terminaría encontrándome con Seiya y Darien en el mismo lugar, eso no me convenía para nada, menos después del mensaje recibido aquella tarde.

-Entonces estamos listos –Mina continuaba con su organización- mañana vamos a divertirnos y ustedes –dirigiéndose a Haruka y Ray- Harán las presentaciones oficiales de sus respectivas parejas.

-Hola a todos –oí una voz conocida a mis espaldas.

-Hola, Hina, ¿cómo estás? –saludó Darien confirmando mis sospechas.

-Muy bien, querido y tú –se instaló junto a Darien ignorando al resto.

-Bien, un poco cansado, ya sabes.

-Claro, tú siempre tienes tantas cosas que hacer, ya sólo te falta ponerte a cuidar niños – nos miró a cada una concentrándose en mí-. Y ustedes pequeñas, ¿Qué tal van sus estudios?

-Muy bien –me adelanté en responder de forma seca y cortante, ninguna de mis amigas recriminó mi tono, todas sentimos la doble intención de su comentario.

-Y ¿qué haces por aquí? ¿Cómo van tus asuntos?

-Darien, gracias por preguntar, tú siempre tan atento. Precisamente, estaba encargándome de esos asuntos.

Me pregunté a qué asuntos podrían referirse, de por sí me molestaba verla y que además acaparara la atención de Darien, ya era el colmo. Para variar, me distraje con mis pensamientos y me ausenté un momento de la realidad, sólo volví con el resto del grupo cuando una frase retumbó nuevamente en mis oídos.

-Oí que mañana saldrán a divertirse, les molesta si me uno, me hace falta algo de distracción.

Tenía todas las ganas y la intención de gritarle a Hina en la cara que no existía ninguna posibilidad, que ni siquiera soñara con semejante cosa. Contrario a mis deseos, y como era de esperarse, los chicos respondieron con una afirmativa, agregando que no había ningún problema. Nada podía yo hacer, no tenía razón aparente para oponerme a su asistencia, las chicas lo asociarían a sus comentarios y su forma de tratarnos, pero tampoco era suficiente como para indignarme con su presencia. Finalmente, quedamos de acuerdo con el lugar y la hora, nos veríamos a las once de la noche en la entrada del Bar que nos sugirió Ray.

Ese día como nunca estaba lista a la hora, quizá porque Amy estaba conmigo apurándome desde temprano, me pasé la tarde revolviendo mi armario, luego de probarme casi todas las combinaciones de ropa posibles me decidí. Negro de la cabeza a los pies, esa noche rondaría entre lo clásico y lo exquisito, lo casual y lo elegante, lo recatado y lo sexy. Mi selección fue un jeans ajustado y unas botas de cuero con taco bajo; para arriba estrené una blusa de satín con cuello alto, muy simple en la parte delantera, el gran detalle era que dejaba la espalda descubierta casi en su totalidad. Los accesorios no podían opacar, unos aros largos de plata con un brillito en el extremo inferior, un fino brazalete de plata en la mano izquierda y en la derecha un anillo con incrustaciones que imitaban diamantes, una preciosa ganga que solía utilizar sólo en ocasiones especiales. Un perfecto maquillaje consistente en sombra oscura y un sutil brillo de labios; dejé mi cabello caer sobre un hombro, debía lucir el escote trasero de la blusa, lo até con una cinta del único color que llevaba encima esa noche, me envolví en una nube de perfume y ya estaba lista, tanto para llamar la atención de cierto chico, como para enfrentarme a intrusa hipócrita.

Llegamos cinco minutos antes de lo acordado, tienes sus ventajas salir de tu casa con la más responsable de tus amigas. Ray se encontraban ahí, su novio estaba adentro reservándonos un lugar. Pocos minutos después, dos hermosos autos llegaron casi a la par, Haruka venía con una chica en la butaca del copiloto y en el asiento de atrás se divisaba la rubia cabellera de Andrew; por otra parte, Darien venía en compañía de Hina, era de esperarse que llegaran juntos, pero eso no aminoraba la molestia que me producía dicha escena. No presté atención hasta que llegaron a nuestro lado, no le daría el gusto de verme molesta una vez más. Justo en ese momento aparecieron Mina y Lita, quienes causando desorden y alboroto nos hicieron entrar a todos dejando los saludos y presentaciones para después.

Una vez adentro, Ray nos guió hasta una rincón donde había unos lindos sofás rojos con unas mesitas redondas entremedio, un chico de cabello largo y castaño esperaba sentado. Uno a uno saludamos a Neflyte, era todo un caballero, bastante apuesto y muy simpático, se notaba que quería mucho a mi amiga, en especial porque con ella el cariño no basta, la paciencia también es un factor clave. Luego de eso Haruka nos presentó a su novia, Michiru era toda una dama, muy educada, parecía una muñeca con el cabello ondulado y su particular estilo de vestir, muy femenino y sofisticado, se portó muy amable con nosotras, le causó gracia las pequeñas demostraciones de celos que teníamos hacia su novio, nos comentó que ella también tuvo un amigo al que quería como un hermano y lo celaba mucho así que nos comprendía; ojala Hina fuera la mitad de agradable que ella, de esa forma no sería un martirio tenerla cerca.

-Y, supongo, que ella es tu novia –consultó Neflyte haciendo referencia a quien no soltaba el brazo de Darien.

-A decir verdad, nosotros…- el aludido se vio complicado con la respuesta, pero de inmediato fue interrumpido.

-La verdad, es que fuimos novios, pero ahora sólo somos amigos – respondió Hina con falsa simpatía –muy buenos amigos.

-Que bien, no es común que las parejas se lleven así luego de terminar una relación- el castaño se notaba interesado en seguir la conversación – se ve que ustedes son una excepción.

-Mina vamos a bailar –interrumpí casi descortésmente.

-Claro, está muy buena la plática, pero no vine a quedarme sentada.

Nos pusimos de pie y noté como Darien me miró con ánimos de hablarme, hasta ese momento no habíamos cruzado palabra, lástima que el momento fue estropeado.

-Darien, nosotros también vamos a bailar –una vocecita que ya me estaba hartando.

No les di importancia y me fui con mis amigas, algunos se quedaron en los sofás y el resto nos dirigimos a la pista. Éramos un grupo bastante numeroso, por lo que, lógicamente, no estuvimos juntos toda la noche. Entre risas, conversas y bailes las horas pasaron fugazmente. Lo que sí fue eterno, era ver a la bruja colgada del brazo de Darien, no lo soltó ni un minuto, con suerte el pobre fue al baño una vez y en cuanto volvió fue capturado nuevamente. Evitó, a toda costa, cualquier interacción entre nosotros, pero no evitó que yo me divirtiera. Si bien no pude bailar con mi objetivo principal, no faltó un par de chicos que se acercara.

Al comienzo, Amy, se notaba distraída, por suerte un lindo chico muy insistente la sacó a bailar y le conversó hasta sacarle algo más que una sonrisa; Mina, Lita y yo quedamos pasmadas al ver que el muchacho anotaba algo en su celular, que sin dudas, debió ser número de mi tierna amiga. Lita se turnaba entre quedarse en la mesa con Andrew y bailar con nosotras; en cuanto a Mina y yo, abandonamos la pista un par de veces para ir por unos tragos y luego retomábamos nuestros lugares. Haruka y Michiru pasaron casi toda la jornada platicando con Ray y Neflyte. Por último, ya les comenté que Hina no le dio un segundo de libertad a Darien, y hablando de él, debo confesar que no perdimos el contacto visual en toda la noche. Si bien estuvimos a un par de metros, no dejó de observarme y estar pendiente de todo lo que yo hacía, por mi parte le dedicaba una que otra mirada ocasional.

Salimos del bar casi a las cinco de la madrugada, por la hora, los chicos nos llevarían a casa, ahí fue cuando todo se complicó. Yo estaba acostumbrada a irme con Darien, pero esta vez él tenía alguien más a quien llevar y eso lo desviaba totalmente de mi casa.

-Yo me voy con Michiru y Andrew, además puedo llevar a Serena y Amy – Haruka intentaba organizarnos.

-Bien, entonces yo iré a dejar a Hina, Lita y Mina – respondía Darien.

-Chicos, nosotros nos vamos, fue un placer conocerlos y espero que nos veamos pronto –se despedía el novio de Ray.

Cada uno se despidió de la pareja y fue la única instancia que tuve para actuar disimuladamente, no había alternativa de estar presente en el auto de Darien, en cambio, sí podía enviar un espía. Me acerqué a Mina y tomándola del brazo nos apartamos unos cuantos pasos de los demás.

-Necesito que me hagas un favor.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué estamos murmurando?

-Mina, sólo tú puedes hacer esto y necesito que lo hagas sin preguntas ni comentarios, te prometo que luego te explicaré todo.

-Está bien, sin preguntas, pero… -su expresión denotó que algo planeaba.

-Pero… - repetí en tono de pregunta.

-Pero te va a costar un helado doble –sonreía.

-Mina, esto es serio –subí un poco el volumen sin darme cuenta.

-De vainilla –exigió.

-Concéntrate, ¿quieres?

-Con chispas de chocolate.

-Por favor.

-Relájate, te ves muy tensa. Dime, ¿Qué quieres que haga? –consultó calmada.

-Quiero que pongas mucha atención en el viaje de vuelta y me informes todo lo que Hina diga, todo lo que haga, todo lo que mire.

-Entendido, vigilar a la cotorra –ambas carcajeamos.

-¿A ti también te cae mal? –comenté.

-¿Caerme mal? La detesto, en verdad es una cotorra, ¿te fijaste como chilla esa mujer? –Mina se burlaba disimuladamente- Es peor que la profe de diseño.

-Bueno, entonces, confío en ti para la misión.

-Confíe en mi capitán –me hizo un saludo militar y cada una se dirigió al respectivo auto.

Intenté disimular que nada me preocupaba, pero no podía quitarme la idea de la cabeza, Hina a solas con Darien y ella en su papel de víctima desamparada. Sabía que no tenía derecho a reclamos de ningún tipo, él y yo sólo éramos amigos, también estaba consciente que si quería conseguir algo debía actuar, sólo necesitaba el momento adecuado para hacerlo. De todas formas, tener a Mina vigilando o quizá interrumpiendo era algo a mi favor, si alguien podía ayudarme en esta situación, definitivamente era ella.

24


	10. Las Estrategias de Mina

**Sé que no hay excusas para tardar más de un año con esta actualización, en mi defensa sólo puedo decir que ha sido un año muy complicado para mí. **

**Espero enmendarme con los siguientes párrafos, como siempre atenta a sus comentarios. Cariños a todas!**

"**Las Estrategias de Mina"**

Sé que estarán ansiosas de escuchar lo que Mina tiene que contar luego de cumplir con su misión de espionaje y les aseguro que yo estaba igual o peor que ustedes, desafortunadamente, mi impaciente curiosidad tuvo que esperar un día más.

Luego de la salida, Amy se quedó conmigo hasta el domingo en la tarde, la noté muy callada durante el medio día y el almuerzo, al parecer algo la acongojaba y que mejor forma de hablarlo que con un postre en mi habitación.

-¿Amy, te ocurre algo? –consulté en tono suave.

-Serena, ¿puedo preguntarte algo? Pero debes prometer que tu respuesta será sincera –respondió sin levantar la vista del tazón de frutas con crema que tenía en sus manos.

-Claro que te daré mi opinión más sincera, ¿cuándo he hecho lo contrario? –me senté en una silla junto a la cama para mirarla de frente.

-Bueno, es algo que quizá sepas, tú eres muy perceptiva en estas cosas -titubeó un momento-. Es sobre… sobre Haruka –murmuró un tanto avergonzada- bueno, yo, me siento de cierta forma atraída hacia él…

-Te gusta –sentencié firmemente.

-No –se apresuró a responder-. Bueno, sí, quizá un poco.

Ver a mi amiga en esa situación me hizo recordar lo duro que puede ser asumir tus propios sentimientos, incluso cuando frente al resto son una obviedad. Viendo todo desde otra perspectiva, una más personal, dejé de ser tan fría e intenté ponerme en el lugar de Amy, lo cual, ahora, no era muy difícil para mí. Decidí suavizar el tono y preguntar de manera sutil.

-¿No estás segura? –pregunté con voz suave.

-Sí, sí estoy y ese es mi problema –respiró hondo antes de continuar-. Verás, hace mucho tiempo que me gusta y por lo mismo me sentí pésimo cuando comenzó a hablar de… de ella.

-¿De Michiru? – indagué en un susurro.

-Sí de ella misma –levantó la vista, preguntándome de frente-. ¿Crees que debería olvidarme de todo? –Hizo una mueca que parecía intento de sonrisa y antes de que pudiera contestar agregó- No sé porqué te lo pregunto, claro que dirás que lo ignore y me olvide de él –me miró expectante.

Supuse que lo que Amy quería era una respuesta fría de mi parte, algo similar a lo que ella misma dijo. Por un momento lo pensé, incluso estuve a punto de contestar algo por estilo, pero le prometí que mi opinión sería sincera y eso no era lo que pensaba, no era lo que le aconsejaría, no era lo que yo haría.

-No –vi el desconcierto en su rostro-, no es eso lo que te diré. Creo que deberías dar la batalla, o por lo menos decirle, porque estoy segura que Haruka no sabe nada al respecto.

-No sabe y no tengo intención de decirle –volvió a su expresión afligida.

-¿Acaso te rendirás tan fácil o no te interesa tanto?

-Claro que sí me interesa –determinó enérgica,- pero no tiene sentido, él ya tiene a alguien más.

-Amy, me extraña que te des por vencida sin siquiera intentarlo.

-Y a mí me extraña que tú me estés diciendo estas cosas –me dedicó una mirada acusadora. –Dime algo Serena, qué pasó con todas las convicciones que defendías tan celosamente.

Su pregunta no sólo me tomó por sorpresa, además me puso bastante nerviosa. Recordé la conversación pendiente con Mina y los encuentros con Hina, si bien no estábamos bajo las mismas condiciones, el caso era el mismo.

Le desvié la mirada y me puse de pie frente a la ventana, no quería mentirle a Amy, mis amigas siempre han sido de las cosas más importantes para mí, pero aún no estaba lista para confesar.

-¿Te interesa alguien? –volvió a preguntar.

Suspiré y luego dejé escapar un "Sí" desanimado.

-Pero no me preguntes quién, aún lo estoy asumiendo.

-No te preocupes, amiga, no te preguntaré nada. Hablarás cuando estés lista.

-Gracias- le dediqué una sonrisa. –Creo que no fui de mucha ayuda, verdad.

-Me parece que estás más aproblemada que yo, Serena –sonrío.

-Aunque no me gusta aceptarlo, pero creo que es verdad –ambas reímos un buen rato y terminamos con nuestro postre.

Lunes por la mañana y yo sólo pensaba en lo que Mina tenía para decirme, quizá se dedicó a hablar ella todo el camino y no escuchó nada; no debería siquiera imaginarme esas cosas, si alguien podía espiar a gente indeseable era Mina. Le envíe un mensaje a su celular diciendo que nos saltáramos la primera clase y fuéramos por el helado que le debía y así podríamos hablar, pero la muy malvada no respondió ni fue a las dos clases de la mañana. A eso del medio día, cuando ya estaba pensando en el almuerzo, recibí una llamada; resultó que la señorita Aino se quedó dormida y por eso no fue a clases, me dijo que nos viéramos en su heladería favorita dentro de una hora.

Sin pensarlo me fui de la Universidad para reunirme con mi amiga, estaba tan ansiosa por lo que me diría que, al final, mi mente quedó en blanco. Cuando llegué al lugar, faltaban diez minutos para la hora acordada y conociendo a Mina llegaría en unos veinte más, para mi grata sorpresa fue puntual, lo cual me sorprendió y me hizo pensar que tenía algo muy importante que decirme.

-¡Mina! Que sorpresa, llegaste a la hora.

-Hola Serena, claro que llego a la hora, tengo muchas ganas de tomar ese helado y tiene que ser en este lugar.

-¿Llegaste a la hora sólo por el helado? –Murmuré desanimada –Creí que tenías algo urgente que contarme.

Mina se limitó a sonreír y me jaló del brazo hasta una mesa que se encontraba junto a un enorme ventanal con vista a un jardín interior.

-Oye, esta heladería es muy bonita, ¿por qué no me habías hablado de este lugar?

-Lo encontré hace poco, un día que recorría el sector en busca de alguna nueva prenda que comprar –hizo una pausa, miró alrededor y luego fijó la atención nuevamente en mí -, pero lo mejor de este lugar es la atención –me guiñó un ojo.

No le di mucha importancia a su comentario, en ese momento sólo me interesaba oír una cosa de ella y no tenía nada que ver con los helados.

-Bueno, a lo que vinimos, ¿qué tienes para decirme?

-¿Tomarás un helado doble o triple? –consultó con la cara sumergida en la carta de postres.

-¡Mina! –La regañé cual niña pequeña fuera –Estás ignorándome totalmente.

-Para nada, Serena, pero haremos las cosas a mi modo, ¿te parece?

No tuve ni medio segundo para responder, ya que una sombra opacó la mesa interrumpiendo mi intento de conversación.

-Buenas tardes –saludó un mozo de manera muy cordial -, ¿están listas para ordenar?

-Yo quiero un helado triple de vainilla y crema, bañado en chocolate y tu número de teléfono –mi querida amiga hizo el pedido con total naturalidad y para colmo le dedicó una coqueta mirada al apuesto chico que nos atendió -. Y tú, Serena, ¿qué vas a pedir?

-Yo quiero una copa doble de chocolate con crema –había que ahogar con algo la ansiedad del momento y qué mejor que el dulce sabor del chocolate.

El joven se retiró con nuestros pedidos anotados en una libretita y pude distinguir como apretaba los labios para no reír.

-¿A esto te referías cuando dijiste que la atención era lo mejor del lugar?

-Ya me conoces, la recreación visual es uno de mis pasatiempos favoritos –se apoyó en el respaldo de la silla y estiro el cuello para observar su foco de atención -. Además, no me puedes negar que ese mozo es hermoso –ambas carcajeamos por sus ocurrencias.

Mientras esperábamos por los helados, Mina no quiso adelantarme ni un mísero detalle, se limitó a repetir que lo haríamos a su manera y que no soltaría la información hasta que su recompensa estuviera en la mesa. Finalmente, el chico que tomó nuestros pedidos regresó, la copa triple parecía tener más porción de la normal y junto con la servilleta venía un trozo de papel de la libreta donde anotaba los pedidos, los puso frente a Mina y le sonrió galante. Quedé sorprendida durante un segundo, pero luego recordé lo común que era esto en mi amiga. En cuanto el mozo estuvo a una distancia prudente, indagué:

-¿Es su número, verdad?

-Sí –respondió Mina mientras veía el papelito y lo guardaba en su cartera.

-¿Piensas llamarlo?

-No lo sé, lo hice por jugar, quizá un día que esté aburrida –observó su enorme copa y añadió- o cuando quiera un helado gratis –sonrió traviesa.

-Bien, ya tienes tu parte –adopté una actitud seria- ahora dame la mía.

-Ok, tú escuchas y yo como –sentenció luego de sacar su celular y ponerlo en el centro de la mesa.

Balanceé mí vista entre el teléfono y su cara, con total incertidumbre, no entendía cómo iba yo a escuchar y ella a comer al mismo tiempo y, mucho menos, qué tenía que ver su celular.

-Ya cambia esa cara, Serena. Lo grabé todo.

-¿Lo grabaste? –aún no lograba salir de mi confusión.

-Claro, ¿acaso creías que haría trabajo de espía barata y te contaría lo que oí?

-Por supuesto que eso creí, jamás se me ocurrió que lo grabarías –hice una pausa que me sirvió para reaccionar y luego exclamé-. ¡Mina, eres genial! Sabía que esta misión era para ti.

-Entonces, basta de tanto preámbulo –encendió la grabación y acercó su celular hacia mí, tomó su cuchara y comenzó a saborear su postre sin perder atención a lo que reflejaba mi rostro.

Oí muy atenta la grabación, habrá durado unos 20 minutos, aproximadamente. Mina en verdad había capturado todo el diálogo. Al principio platicaban sobre cómo lo habían pasado durante la noche y pude distinguir que Mina hacía preguntas estratégicas a Darien.

-Darien, casi no te vi en toda la noche.

-Será que te perdiste en la pista.

-No creo, cada cierto rato volvía a la mesa, en cambio tú ni te moviste de donde estabas.

-Hay quienes prefieren disfrutar un momento agradable en compañía de sus amigos y no estar como remolino por todo el lugar –interfirió Hina.

-Claro, los viejos aburridos que no saben divertirse –respondió mi espía con total desfachatez. De fondo de oyó un murmullo de Lita regañándola por tal comentario, pero ella siguió sin preocuparse por nadie-. O tal vez la gente que baila mal. Darien ¿a ti te gusta bailar, verdad?

-Sí, me gusta bailar y más cuando tengo una excelente pareja.

Se oyó, claramente, la risa de Hina ante la respuesta de Darien, pero Mina no se dejó estar y lanzó otra bomba verbal.

-Por eso no paraste de bailar cuando hicimos la fiesta en tu departamento –en seguida cesó la molesta risita, pero eso no detuvo el ataque-. Me lo hubieras dicho antes, Darien, así no dejo que Serena bailara con esos chicos hoy y podrías haber disfrutado más la noche.

-¿Y quién te dijo que Darien no disfrutó la noche? –Hina sonaba indignada.

-No necesito que me digan todo, soy muy perceptiva, además él mismo acaba de decir que le gusta bailar con una excelente pareja y con Serena hacen una excelentísima pareja.

-No debes ser muy perceptiva si no te diste cuenta que Darien y yo bailamos casi toda la noche –dijo con voz altanera.

-Si a eso le llamas bailar –Mina disimuló un poco su tono, pero aún así se apreció notoriamente su intención-. Además, por algo dije que con Serena hacen una excelentísima pareja –dando un especial énfasis a estas últimas palabras –si los vieras entenderías.

Así fue durante casi toda la grabación, Mina no paró de hablar y guiar la conversación hacia donde ella quería, incomodar a Hina. Por su parte, Darien, parecía no preocuparse demasiado por los comentarios dirigidos hacia su ex novia y por más despistado que sea un hombre, para nadie pasan desapercibidas las intenciones de Mina. En cuanto a Lita apenas interfirió, ella sabía que cuando cierta persona habla no hay quien la pare.

Lo que me llamó la atención, fue el final, sabiendo del poco tiempo que le quedaba en el auto, mi espía, hizo su última jugada.

-Ya estamos cerca de tu casa, ¿verdad Mina?

-Sí, Darien, ya sabes que vivo muy cerca de ti. Si quieres te acompaño a dejar a las demás –se ofreció amablemente.

-Creo que es hora de que las niñas se acuesten –Hina intentó sonar cordial, cosa que no le resultaba en lo más mínimo.

-Las niñas, sí, las jóvenes llenas de vitalidad como nosotras aún tenemos energía para rato, cierto Lita.

-Sí, como digas –Lita contestó entre bostezos y de fondo se oyó la risita de Darien.

-Creo que tú tienes energía sin importar que hora sea.

-Claro, es parte de mi encanto. Darien, entonces ¿te acompaño a dejar a las chicas, o, acaso tienes algo que hacer?

-Por supuesto que puedes acompañarme, así no me devuelvo solo luego de dejar a Hina. Además, ¿qué tendría que hacer a esta hora? –comentó Darien a la vez que su ex suspiraba con evidente frustración.

A los pocos minutos llegaron a casa Hina y la grabación terminó luego de que ella dijera "adiós, Darien", en un tono muy seco y a continuación se oyera un fuerte portazo.

-¿Y? –inquirió Mina, quien casi terminaba con su helado.

-Eres genial, demasiado genial. Sabía que este trabajo era para ti, pero no imaginé que lo harías tan bien.

-¿Acaso dudas de mis aptitudes? –bromeó en tono arrogante.

-Jamás. Sólo dos preguntas. ¿Por qué atacaste tanto a Hina si no te he contado nada?

-Por favor, me estás subestimando –se hizo la ofendida.

-¿Por qué lo dices?

-¿Qué tenía que saber para molestar a la bruja? Que te atrae Darien; que tú le gustas a él; que algo tuvieron o que la entrometida no deja de meter su nariz donde no la llaman –se llevó la cuchara a la boca y me observaba en espera de una respuesta.

-Dame unos segundos para salir del estado de shock –le dije medio en broma, medio en serio. Estaba atónita frente a las declaraciones, ¿cómo rayos se supone que ella sabía todo eso?- Quieres decirme, o mejor explicarme, ¿por qué dices eso?

-Me extraña esa pregunta viniendo de ti, Serena. No soy tonta y tengo un buen detector amores. Me di cuenta hace mucho, no dije nada porque supuse que te complicaba la situación.

-Pero, ¿cómo, cuándo, dónde?

-Observando, en la Universidad, desde el día en que se conocieron –respondió a mis tres preguntas con total certeza-. ¿Recuerdas cuando Amy nos presentó a Darien?

-Sí, fue justo un día antes de que fuéramos al departamento de Lita a comer pasteles y tú… -dejé la frase en el aire recordando específicamente cómo fueron las cosas.

-Y yo estuve muy callada mientras ustedes hablaban de la fiesta de la Universidad, recuerdo muy bien cuando te dije que estaba "analizando una situación".

-Nunca me dijiste cuál era esa situación.

-La forma en que te miraba Darien.

-¿Tú también te diste cuenta? Creí que sólo eran ideas mías.

-Ese hombre no disimula, quizá los demás no se dieron cuenta, pero yo en seguida noté la intensidad de su mirada sobre ti.

-También recuerdo que arreglaste todo para que me fuera con él al departamento de Lita.

-Sí y entonces me llamaste traidora, ¿qué me dirías ahora?

-¿Gracias? Creo, la verdad no sé si esto es bueno o malo.

-Depende de cómo termine. Si ganamos nosotras o le dejamos el camino libre a la cotorra –Mina ya había hecho de esto un asunto personal.

-Así que nosotras, eh.

-Por supuesto, no lograrás la victoria sin mi ayuda.

-Como digas –dije resignada, una vez que ella se involucra en algo no lo deja hasta que consigue su fin-. No has terminado de explicarme cómo sabes que me gusta Darien.

-¡Ajá! –su cara denotaba sorpresa mientras me señalaba con su dedo índice de manera acusadora- Entonces te gusta en serio, creí que era sólo una atracción.

-No lo repitas –rogué en tono dramático-, aún estoy procesando todo, fue difícil asumirlo.

-Me imagino, aceptar el problema es el primer paso y el más difícil. Te tomó varios meses.

-¿Meses? Llevo así apenas unos días, un par de semanas como mucho.

-¿En verdad no te diste cuenta antes? Estás bastante ciega, amiga. Te voy a ser sincera, desde el año pasado que sentía una química especial entre ustedes, ya cuando descubrí a Darien con rastros de tu brillo labial alrededor de su boca no me quedaron dudas, aunque tú negaste todo. En cambio él, sólo se quedó callado observando, te lo digo, ese hombre no disimula.

-Me estaban matando los nervios aquella vez y yo quería matarte a ti.

-No es mi culpa que descuides los detalles- se distrajo un momento mirando al mozo-. Te confieso que durante el verano tuve mis dudas, te veías muy entusiasmada con Seiya y ni te acordaste de Darien.

-Sí me acordé, casi todos los días y más cuando chateábamos bastante seguido las últimas semanas.

-Bueno, quizá eso te hizo desechar a tu conquista veraniega.

-Creo que fue al revés. Los encuentros con Seiya me hicieron reaccionar y fue así que noté cuánto extrañaba a Darien, luego tuve un terrible conflicto interno y, finalmente, no me quedó más que aceptar lo obvio.

-Si estabas tan complicada podrías haber confiado en mí –señaló con sincero pesar-. Y si estabas confundida yo te habría aclarado todo.

-Lo sé, pero necesitaba pasar por esto sola, ni siquiera podía decirlo en voz alta. Estar así va contra todos mis principios.

-Ya que te respondí más de dos preguntas, debemos planear…

-Espera –la interrumpí al recordar mi segunda pregunta-. No me dijiste qué hablaron Darien y tú luego que dejaron a Hina, no creo que te quedaras callada todo el camino a tu casa.

-Eso, mi querida amiga, es historia para otro día.

-Si quieres otro helado por esa información pídelo en seguida. Traje mi billetera preparada.

-No te pediré otro helado por eso, simplemente es algo que aún no te diré.

-Odio cuando te pones misteriosa.

-Y tú no seas ansiosa, acaso no has tenido suficientes emociones por ahora.

-Tienes razón.

-Como siempre –fanfarroneó-. Ahora, como iba diciendo debemos planear la estrategia –me miró fijamente como analizando algo-. Hay algo que debo saber antes, ¿qué quieres?

-¿Qué quiero?

-Sí, qué quieres. Alejar a Hina es una cosa, quedarte con Darien es otra.

-Me tomas por sorpresa, no había pensado en eso- durante un momento me sumergí en mis pensamientos, lo de Hina era algo personal, ella me había declarado la guerra y yo tenía que responder. Por otra parte, nunca me puse en el caso de querer algo serio con Darien. El momento de decidir era ahora y yo me jugaría el todo por el todo.

-¿Entonces? –Mina me hizo volver a la realidad.

-Vamos por el premio mayor –respondí decidida.

-Esa es mi amiga –exclamó entusiasmada.

-Además, él ya quería algo serio conmigo antes, espero que no haya cambiado de opinión.

-Lo dudo y si así fue yo me encargaré que quiera otra vez –abrió su cartera y revolvió las cosas buscando algo, finalmente sacó una pequeña agenda llena de papelitos de colores a modo de marcadores.

-¿Qué es eso?

-La biblia –levantó la libreta entre sus manos y la observó con fervor, yo no entendía en lo absoluto, pero la dejé que se explicara a su modo-. Hace un tiempo leí un libro muy interesante.

-Lo interesante es que leíste un libro –me burlé sin poder resistir.

-Muy graciosa –dijo en tono seco-. Como te decía, hace un tiempo leí un libro muy interesante, se llama "El arte de la guerra", es un libro chino que tiene miles de años –volvió a señalar la agenda-. Aquí se encuentran los apuntes que saqué de él y con esto aniquilaremos a quien sea –soltó una carcajada maliciosa.

-¿Quieres decirme cómo un libro de guerra, escrito hace miles de años, me va ayudar con un problema amoroso ahora? –cuestioné con total incredulidad.

-Fácil, es un libro de estrategia, lo usan hasta el día de hoy, no te creas que está obsoleto. Además, esto es más que un simple problema amoroso, es una guerra a muerte.

El entusiasmo de Mina me invadió por completo y terminé acoplándome a su plan de guerra. Si esto no resultaba, definitivamente, nada lo haría. Jamás, esperé terminar así por un chico, pero había ciertos factores especiales esta vez. Primero, él no era cualquier chico; segundo, la bruja se tenía merecido cualquier cosa que Mina pudiera planear y tercero, era la primera vez que me gustaba alguien en serio, así que estaba en todo mi derecho de luchar.

-Bien, ¿cuál es tu plan de conquista? –pregunté una vez que salimos de la heladería.

-Querida, tú no necesitas un plan de conquista, ya tienes esa parte ganada, necesitas terminar de avanzar en el terreno y eliminar al enemigo.

-Mina, tu tono homicida está comenzando a inquietarme.

-¿Homicida? –Bajó el volumen de su voz durante un momento- Serena, acaso tú… -se acercó y me miró fijamente.

-Yo qué – le cuestioné extrañada.

-¿Tú quieres que planeé un homicidio? –Se tomó la barbilla en actitud pensativa- Jamás he hecho algo así, pero si quieres puedo intentar. Apuesto que haría un trabajo excelente y sin dejar huellas.

-Mina Aino, estás completamente loca –le dije casi en tono de regaño y caminé adelantándome.

-Lo sé –respondió alcanzándome- y sabes que me encanta –carcajeó-. Además, estaba bromeando, no podría mata a Hina, sería demasiado benevolente con ella.

-Como sea, mientras no intentes nada criminal –reproché.

-Eso depende –me miró haciéndose la graciosa-, depende de cómo definas criminal.

-¡Mina!

-Ya, ya, está bien. Sabes que es broma, pero me extraña tu reacción, la mayoría de las chicas quieren aniquilar, literalmente, a sus enemigas –me limité a mirarla con la ceja arqueada y ella simplemente agregó-. Ok, vamos con otro plan, pero sabes que la oferta está en pié –rió en señal de broma, pero con un dejo que denotaba una doble intención.

-¿Vas a planear algo en serio o no?

-Claro, seguiremos los cuatro pasos básicos.

-¿Y esos cuáles serían? –cada vez me encontraba más confundida con las ocurrencias de mi amiga, parecía saber muy bien de lo que hablaba, pero su vehemencia era extremista.

-Escucha y recuerda muy bien estas letras: I.P.A.E. –sólo respondí con una expresión de confusión total y ella procedió a explicar- Investigar, Planear, Actuar y Evaluar.

-Explícate.

-Lo primero es investigar al enemigo, estudiaremos todos los pasos de Hina.

-¿Acaso quieres seguirla?

-Dije todo los pasos, si podemos poner micrófonos en su casa e interferir su teléfono, lo haremos.

-Sabes que no podemos –le dije en tono de obviedad.

-Bueno, entonces tendremos que seguirla y estar atentas a todo lo que haga, todo lo diga, todo lo mire.

-Eso será más factible –suspiré rindiéndome a sus planes- más o menos.

-Serena, yo me estoy desgastando las neuronas pensando en la manera de ayudarte y tú ni siquiera pones de tu parte, sólo buscas peros y objeciones.

-Mina, en verdad te agradezco a ti y a tus neuronas, pero sé realista, amiga, no podemos seguirla todo el día. También tenemos vidas, además ¿no crees que se daría cuenta?

-Estás subestimando mi espionaje –puso cara de berrinche-. Soy realista, en verdad, no planeaba seguirla todo el día. Piensa una cosa, ¿qué sabemos de ella? Aparte que es doctora, nada. Hay que averiguar dónde trabaja, que horario tiene, los lugares a los que va cuando no se le pega a Darien.

-Ahora si te apoyo, pero –hice una pausa esperando que no me regañara por el inconveniente que expondría- ¿cómo piensas averiguar todo eso?

-Yo tengo mis fuentes –me guiñó un ojo- en cuanto tenga la información te avisaré. Ahora debo irme.

-¿Y mientras qué hago?

-Ve a tu casa, a pasear, piensa en Darien. Ya encontrarás algo –dijo burlona a la vez que se alejaba y se despedía con la mano.

Caminé sin dirección por un par de minutos mientras terminaba de procesar todo lo que dijo Mina, esto apenas comenzaba y ya moría de ansias e impaciencia. Definitivamente, no podía sentarme a esperar que llegara la información; mi espía no merecía hacer todo el trabajo sola y yo no toleraría estar de brazos cruzados. Recordé sus sugerencias al despedirse y decidí actuar por mi propia cuenta. Le haría una visita a Darien.

No tenía nada que perder, al contrario, lo vería, podría pasar un rato agradable con él y quizá podría obtener un poco de información para nuestro plan. Sólo esperaba que Hina no estuviera ahí, aunque, si así fuera, me preguntaba si Mina me permitiría saltarme un par de pasos y atacar directamente.

Me encontraba justo frente a la puerta de Darien cuando recordé un pequeño detalle, era lunes, la gente normal se encontraba trabajando o estudiando y no planeando estrategias de guerra como Mina y yo. Pero volviendo al caso, ya me encontraba ahí así que sólo quedaba una cosa por hacer. Golpeé la puerta esperanzada en una respuesta, luego de contener la respiración durante un largo minuto decidí ir a casa. Era una locura pretender que Darien estuviera en su departamento justo la tarde que a mí se me ocurre visitarlo. Me volteé y di dos pasos flojos en dirección al ascensor, de pronto el sonido de una puerta abriéndose me detuvo.

-¡Serena! –exclamó Darien a mi espalda.

Por un segundo mi mente se bloqueó y se agitó algo más que mi respiración, por suerte la misma voz que me nubló me hizo reaccionar.

-Disculpa la demora, estaba saliendo de la ducha y no pude abrir antes.

-No te preocupes –caminé hacia él-. Andaba por aquí y pensé en visitarte, espero que no te moleste.

-Sabes perfectamente que tus visitas no me molestan –hizo un ademán con la mano para que entrara y cuando cerró la puerta agregó-, al contrario, es un agrado tenerte aquí.

Sólo respondí con una cordial sonrisa, él comenzó a pasearse por la cocina buscando unos vasos y algo para beber, oí un murmullo y supuse que me estaba comentando algo, sólo pude asentir con la cabeza. Me encontraba idiotizada observando al hombre que tenía en frente, tanto así que no distinguía palabra de lo que me decía. Con su apuro al salir de la ducha sólo se había puesto un jeans, sus muy marcados abdominales eran un maravilloso deleite visual, sus fuertes brazos me hipnotizaban con cada movimiento y simplemente me derretí cuando noté su pelo mojado y que la única prenda aparte de su pantalón era una pequeña toalla colgando de su hombro. Definitivamente ese hombre era un sueño o esa ducha hacía milagros.

-¿Te sientes bien?

-No, la verdad estoy un poco acolarada.

-Entonces esto te vendrá muy bien –me ofreció un largo vaso de jugo con hielo, se veía delicioso.

-Muchas gracias –respondí tímida antes de comenzar a beber.

-¿Te ocurre algo? –-Me miró fijamente mientras nos instalábamos en el sillón-. Digo, aparte del calor.

-Bueno, quizá. Me he sentido extraña últimamente.

-¿Tienes algún malestar? –Indagó.

-Doctor Chiba, no vine a que me atienda en su consulta –aclaré en tono de broma y ambos reímos por el comentario.

-Entonces –me miró de soslayo- ¿no deberías estar en clases?

-Ah, eso –reí inquieta.

-Sí, eso.

-Es que… -hice una pausa para aclarar mis ideas- es que Mina me pidió que la acompañara hacer algo y cuando nos separamos ya era tarde para volver a la universidad.

-Entiendo, Mina es una chica bastante especial.

-Sí que lo es –tuve un segundo de iluminación mental y vi una oportunidad para obtener información-. Espero que no te molestara mucho cuando la fuiste a dejar a su casa luego de la salida al Bar.

-Para nada –carcajeó como si recordara algo-. Como te digo, ella es bastante especial, aunque tú debes conocerla mejor que yo.

-Claro, a veces suele hablar mucho.

-Pero dice comentarios acertados.

-¿Te dijo algo en particular aquella noche?

-Quise decir en general, siempre tiene comentarios acertados –se levantó del sillón y se dirigió a su cuarto-. Me disculpas un momento.

Que decepción creí que era el momento de obtener la información que Mina no quiso darme, tenía la esperanza que Darien me contara sobre su conversación con mi amiga, pero al parecer ninguno quería confesar. Quizá me estaba volviendo paranoica, lo más probable es que a esa hora ya nadie tenía ganas de una plática objetiva y en verdad no había nada que saber.

Darien volvió a la sala ya vestido, fue una lástima para mis ojos, pero una suerte para mi concentración. Estuvimos hablando sobre la universidad, cómo iban mis clases y él me contó sobre su tesis, al parecer le demandaba la mayor parte de su tiempo, tanto que dejó de ser ayudante de los profesores. Tuve sentimientos encontrados respecto a esta información, si él estaba tan ocupado Hina no podía andar molestando en cada oportunidad, pero quizá yo tampoco podría tener tanta atención de su parte. Sólo alguien podía aclararme esa duda.

-Con tanto trabajo debes estar estresado.

-La verdad es un poco estresante a veces, pero lo estoy llevando con bastante calma.

-Me alegro –sonreí coqueta-, de todas formas sería bueno distraerte de vez en cuando –volví a sonreír.

-Salimos a bailar el sábado, Serena, apenas es lunes, creo que hoy debo concentrarme en la tesis.

-Es cierto, pero… -pensé en hacer un comentario referente a Hina y a la salida del fin de semana, pero tuve una idea mejor-, deberías relajarte un poquito cada día, así no te aburres de la rutina.

-Buen punto –asintió con la cabeza-. Creo que intentaré poner en práctica tu idea.

-Si quieres yo puedo ser la encargada de la distracción.

-Tú ya me distraes, no es necesario que hagas el esfuerzo.

-¿Eso es bueno o es malo? –Consulté confundida.

-Según como lo quieras tomar –se hizo el interesante.

Estuve a punto de caer en su juego y dejarme ganar por el nerviosismo, pero respiré hondo, recordé a Mina y decidí tomar las riendas del asunto.

-Entonces lo tomaré como un sí –afirmé con determinación-. Desde mañana comienza tu programa anti-stress organizado e impartido por la señorita Serena Tsukino.

Darien sólo me sonrió y no le quedó otra que aceptar, yo tenía varias cosas que planear, estrategias que definir con mi super espía, pensar en alguna distracción para mañana, averiguar qué había pasado durante el día en la universidad y si es que teníamos alguna tarea, por lo cual decidí que lo mejor era retirarme, así él podría trabajar en su investigación y yo comenzaría con mi lista.

No quería despedirme de él, pero si no lo dejaba avanzar con su tesis en vez de una distracción me volvería una molestia y ese rol ya lo tenía cierta cotorra.

-Será mejor que me vaya –anuncié mientras me ponía de pié.

-Está bien, yo debo ponerme a estudiar y me imagino que tú también –dijo en un tono suave.

-Sí, me imagino –respondí despreocupada.

-Serena –dijo en son de regaño, lo cual me dio un escalofrío-, no quiero que descuides tus estudios.

-Sí, ya lo sé –respondí perezosa.

-Si es así no podrás venir a distraerme –hizo un gesto de risa malvada lo cual me dio a pensar que sospechaba de mis intenciones.

-No te preocupes, Darien, tengo todo bajo control.

Me despedí rápidamente y mientras bajaba en el ascensor marcaba el celular de Mina, necesitaba comunicarme con ella de manera urgente. Estábamos ganando terreno tal y como ella dijo en su estrategia, definitivamente necesitaba de sus ideas y consejos para saber cómo continuar. Estaba empapada de su espíritu de guerra.

Luego de una intensa reunión con Mina y una pizza decidimos que la primera semana tomaríamos las cosas con calma, al menos lo referente al programa de distracción.

-No se te ocurra llegar en paños menores o algo así- carcajeó.

-Que graciosa –señalé irónica- quiero llamar su atención no que piense que soy una arrastrada.

-Ya en serio, debes lograr que te vea como la mejor compañía de la tarde. Comenzaremos con algo casero, pueden ver una película, ordenar una pizza o jugar twister.

-Mina eso es genial…

-No me interrumpas Serena y oye muy bien –tomó una actitud fría y seria que nunca antes vi en ella-. Con estas actividades tienes para cubrir los siguientes tres días, recuerda que sólo puedes estar con él un par de horas cada tarde. Ahora, el viernes vas a desaparecer.

-¡¿Desaparecer? –Exclamé confundida.

-Así es, de esa forma te extrañará, pensará en ti y tú podrás acompañarme al centro comercial.

-Hasta ahí te llegó lo seria, verdad –la acusé con la mirada-. No podías simplemente idear el plan de forma desinteresada.

-Serena no estás viendo las cosas con perspectiva. Darien no va a ser el único desesperado el viernes, tú estarás igual o peor que él y no creo que para distraerte te pongas a estudiar.

-Está bien, tienes razón –murmuré mientras hacia una mueca.

-Entonces, para finalizar, el viernes nos vamos de compras y el sábado lo llamarás por teléfono, le preguntarás cómo estuvo el estudio el día anterior y puedes contarle de nuestra fabulosa tarde juntas…

-Mina –interrumpí- aún no salimos, cómo sabes que será una tarde fabulosa.

-Porque toda salida conmigo lo es -me guiñó el ojo mientras ambas sonreímos.

Así pasaron 2 semanas, cada día Mina ingeniaba algo, ya sea una recreación para Darien o un pretexto para alejarme de él. Durante estos días Hina no dio señales de vida, según la experta en guerras "nunca debes dejar de vigilar los movimientos de tu enemigo" ella puede vigilar lo que quiera, mientras la cotorra no entre en mi perímetro por mi está bien.

Volviendo a lo interesante, cada tarde con Darien fue un paraíso para mí. Era totalmente dueña de esas horas y al estar solos nuestra confianza creció junto con el cariño. Sí, ya que sé lo que piensan: "el cariño está hace rato", pero es como dice mi especialista en amor, cuando nos separamos, nos extrañamos y necesitamos mutuamente y se nota.

Comenzando la tercera semana nuestro momento especial fue interrumpido por una inoportuna llamada. Darien no parecía muy concentrado, asentía con la cabeza y me miraba cada dos segundos.

-¿Algún problema? –consulté suavemente cuando colgó el teléfono.

-Ah, no ninguno –contestó distraído sentándose a mi lado.

-Te confieso que no me convences –dije graciosa.

-En serio, ningún problema. Hina sólo hizo unos comentarios –seguía distraído.

-Sobre… -mi tono era cortante.

-Nada, ella cree que aún hay esperanza entre nosotros y se molesta porque paso mucho tiempo contigo… no entiende que sólo somos amigos.

En ese momento sentí mil cosas a la vez, un frío me recorría la espalda, mientras el calor me inundaba desde el estómago hasta las mejillas. La siguiente reacción fue inevitable.

-¡Darien eres increíble! –grité mientras me levanté acelerada del sillón y daba vueltas por toda la sala mientras él me observaba desconcertado.

-¿Pero qué ocurre, Serena? –se atrevió a balbucear.

-Ocurre, Darien, que hasta esa bruja se da cuenta de las cosas y tú que las tienes en frente ni una idea te haces.

-Explícate quieres –dejó salir su vozarrón y se instaló frente a mí-, acaso quieres volver a lo de antes.

-No –susurré-

-Tú sabes porque se acabó lo del año pasado, yo no quiero juegos y no tú no quieres una relación.

-No –volví a susurrar.

-No ¿qué? –me siguió impaciente.

-No, no y no, ya no es así –tenía una mezcla de enojo, ansiedad y ahogamiento, entre otras cosas.

-Y entonces qué quieres ahora –preguntó desafiante.

-A ti –declaré sin titubear-. Quiero estar contigo, Darien.

Sentí una confusión enorme en su mirada, me sentí mal, tanto trabajo para que un arrebato sacara todo a la luz en tono de discusión. No tuvo nada tierno, romántico o de ninguna buena emoción. No tenía nada que hacer ahí, tomé mi cartera y con un leve "adiós" me dirigí a la puerta con pasos flojos como si el cuerpo pesara. De pronto, jaló mi brazo hacia atrás dándome media vuelta, sólo dije las dos primera letras de su nombre antes que me estampara el beso más apasionado que hasta ese entonces había experimentado, un beso liberador de mil emociones reprimidas por ambas partes hace tanto tiempo. Sentía que me derretía entre sus brazos, creo que de haberme soltado habría caído como estropajo al suelo.

22


End file.
